<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Avatar's not dead by GinaDeSpell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682138">The Avatar's not dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaDeSpell/pseuds/GinaDeSpell'>GinaDeSpell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: Rising [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting and Bending, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a prodigy, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Endgame Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Firebender Bakugou Katsuki, Firebender Todoroki Shoto, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Rivals to enemies to friends to lovers, Slow Burn, Supportive Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Supportive Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, english isn't the author's first language please don't be mean(?), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaDeSpell/pseuds/GinaDeSpell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku always had a dificult life. The only thing that made him happy are the stories and fairy tales his mother told him, that talked about a spirits, the four elements, love, battles, and an impressive being who could bend the four elements. She never told him the title of that person, but he couldn't avoid smiling at these fairy tales that inspired him so much... And he couldn't help it, but... he felt they were real!</p><p>And they were. The being on the stories had the title of "The Avatar", and they reincarnated following an endless cycle. What will he do when he finds out that this being is not just a character in a bed time story? What will he do when he discovers he's the next one in the cicle? And how will he survive a world that forgot about the person who kept the peace between the four nations?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina &amp; Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kaminari Denki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou &amp; Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu &amp; Iida Tenya &amp; Midoriya Izuku &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: Rising [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Loneliest Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avatar: Rising Part 2, Avatar x Boku No Hero Academia alternate universe</p><p>Welcome to this story! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mention of impalement, blood, and suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Earth, fire, air, water.</strong>
</p><p>People are not created equal. They never are. That was the raw truth that Izuku Midoriya learned at the age of six.</p><p>He lived in a world where people could bend a natural element, starting years ago without a specific origin.</p><p>He couldn’t. And every time he tried; a horrible exhaustion caught him.</p><p>His mom sometimes told him stories of old times, but she never knew how to tell him how bend came about. But she did tell him about a being that could bend the four elements, and with it, he maintained peace among all nations. She told him how they were considered a hero of legend and how each of the people who possessed this title had died courageously, or lived their life being brave and persistent to reach a dignified old age.</p><p>She told him the story of Aang, who ended a war, and with his friends built the city where Izuku lived; she told him the story of Kyoshi, who created Kyoshi Island and the orders of the Kyoshi warriors and the Dai Li; the history of Korra and how she faced numerous enemies that almost ended her life and the peace the world had at that time; of Sena who died in a pitched battle after a horrible situation that led the world to the exile of beings called "spirits" (with some exceptions, but she never told him who); of Nana who faced an evil man twice; and Toshinori, or as she sometimes called All Might, who was the bravest of all. The latter was Izuku's favorite, as his mom always told him of great feats and how he helped others with his charisma, always with a smile. His mom never gave him dates, nor did she tell him what title these people had or how they managed to bend the four elements, always leaving him with a lot of curiosity... Also, he didn’t know why these stories jingled in his head.</p><p>At school, he would sometimes tell this tales, but his classmates and teacher always told him that they were lies and bedtime stories, especially a ruby-eyed blond boy who made fun of him.</p><p>“Hahaha! As if that was possible, nerd! Nobody can bend more than one shitty element! Besides, if there was someone so capable, they would never beat me with my firebending!”</p><p>“Kacchan would never lose! I know that! But still I think you shouldn't make fun of my mommy’s stories...” Izuku admired that child, although sometimes he couldn't help feeling sad about his comments...</p><p>“Shut up, Deku!”</p><p>“... Deku?”</p><p>“It's another way of reading your name. It means useless”</p><p>“Don't be mean, Kacchan...”</p><p>When he asked his mom why everyone said these stories were fake, she only gave him a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>“</p><p>“Kacchan! Wait for me!” The greenette boy was running behind the blond-haired one. They were on school, on recess. Everyone used recess to play! He liked to play with Kacchan, so he always followed him.</p><p>“Run faster, dumb Deku!” The blonde said with a somewhat annoyed voice, although he had a small mischievous smile on his lips. “You're too slow and you must keep it up with us! If not, we will leave you!”</p><p>Izuku was familiar with these kinds of phrases directed towards him.</p><p>“Don't be mean, Kacchan” The boy came behind the blonde. Panting, he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't very good at running.</p><p>“Why do we have to hang out with him?” A long-haired boy asked in a low voice to the blonde and other plump boy. The blond only rolled his eyes. The other replied.</p><p>“We don’t hang out with him; he just sticks to Bakugo”. And he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Izuku puffed out his cheeks turning to the other side.</p><p>“Shut up! We must practice! And you just watch, Deku!” It was the last thing the blonde said, giving a kick in the air that generated a bright flame that illuminated the place.</p><p>Katsuki and Izuku grew up together. Their moms were best friends and they made them grow together. His mom said that, since he was in her belly, Kacchan was already looking for him. And he felt safe with him, despite the hurtful words he said to him. Kacchan was his friend, and Izuku had great admiration for him, more than the heroes from his mom's stories, more than his favorite All Might.</p><p>It was good to have such a close friend. Even though he sees him as if there was something wrong with him, as he was useless, as he was a defenseless baby.</p><p>Those looks were what made him realize that he wasn’t treated like the others. But even if that was his premise, he wasn't going to stop. He wanted to help people, he wanted to be brave and smart and cunning, like the heroes in his mom’s stories.</p><p>Unless he had nightmares.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>That man was murdered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two sharp earth spikes pierced through him: The first went through his back, smashing the lower part of his spine and making his legs lose motion. The second pierced through his stomach, part of a lung, and his intestines. Ten minutes of agony that were eternal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was enough to listen to the masked man in front of him, "Damn it, Raava. If you try to destroy my ideal world again... I swear your next life will be the last. You will never see Tui or Agni again". The blue-eyed man could just move his arms with the little strength he had left for the last time and impale the man in black with two other spikes equal to or sharper than those that pierced him, digging into the stomach and part of the skull of the masked man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blond, who looked quite muscular, gave a sigh into the air. His entire body seemed to deflate, to the point that he looked like a skeleton ... And he closed his eyes permanently...</em>
</p><p>It was at that moment that Izuku always woke up, trembling and with a pain in his abdomen that instantly vanished. It wasn’t a pleasant thing to dream of the death, and much less when that dream was so recurrent. He could even detect which days he would have it: every full moon, since he was six years old to the present day.</p><p>The greenette had the habit of naming everything he heard, saw, and dreamed of, and then wrote it down in a series of notebooks that he had arranged in his bookshelf, all with a common title: "Analysis for the future, volume_" and a serial number. He never wrote down this nightmare, because he already knew it by heart, but at least he had a name for it: The nightmare of the blood moon.</p><p>Whenever the blood moon caught him in his dreams and woke him up, he just sat down, turned on the night lamp next to his bed, and began to see everything he had around him: blankets, curtains, the mirror, his lamp, a stuffed animal in the shape of a red fire ferret (a gift from his aunt Mitsuki, Kacchan's mom), the world map on his wall (a gift from his dad sent by mail a few years ago).</p><p>On nightmare nights his throat felt dry and he woke up very thirsty, and if he had finished the glass of water his mom placed on the bureau before going to sleep, he wouldn’t get up for another. He was afraid that, when he left his room, he would encounter the blood moon scene, seeing the intestines of the blond-haired man or the man in a black suit impaled against the wall with his skull destroyed.</p><p>Then he would try to distract himself by looking at the world map or reading the notebooks with his daily notes. When he saw the world map, he wondered, how the world was like outside of a republic city? Would they have animals everywhere? Or would it be just as advanced as in the city? Sometimes he liked to imagine going to those places, on a flying bison, or seeing turtle ducks in the wild and not in the private ponds of wealthy families. He also read his notes reminding him stuff: if he had finished homework, if he had sent a message to his dad that day, if he hadn’t forgotten to eat, if he had helped someone today...</p><p>And he would go back to sleep hugging his pillow.</p>
<hr/><p>Those nightmares weren't the only thing that haunted Izuku. From the age of seven, although he followed Bakugo closely, he began to treat him worse than he already did: The bad looks and the rude words that came out of the blond's mouth, became blows from which he couldn’t defend himself, although he was grateful that the blonde had never thought of hitting him using firebending... besides that, sometimes, the blonde was kind to him and... Well. He knew he wasn't that bad. The blonde always said that this was to teach him to defend himself, but that he was so useless that it seemed that the beatings they gave him were on purpose and not with the aim of teaching him to fight for himself. "Stupid Kacchan" was the only thing the one in blue could think of…</p><p>But not everything was bad! At least when it comes to his mom...</p><p>His mom, Inko Midoriya... A sweet, kind, and caring woman. She always did everything better for him, she loved him, and he loved her back... She always cared about him, told him those stories that he liked so much, she took his hand and made him feel special, she hugged him the nights that The Blood Moon left him way too scared to be able to calm himself down, cured him of the blows that Kacchan and his friends gave him (She always asked who hit him, but he always made up an excuse that he fell or collided with things. It wasn’t hard to believe because he was quite clumsy), helping him to remember things that he forgotten, telling him about his dad and how he and his mom met, also telling him the stories that his dad had told her about his childhood, and telling him about her country of origin...</p><p>And also was a very skilled healer who, based on her healing abilities as a waterbender, worked as a private nurse, attending people who required her care in their homes. She took care of everyone: old people, children, women, men, athletes, benders, non-benders, she even attended important people like the General Enji Todoroki and his family.</p><p>When he was eight years old, he met the Todoroki’s while he went there with his mom. It was a traditional house, with a large garden in the center. There, he saw the turtle-ducks for the first time in his life in the small pond the family had in the center of the large garden.</p><p>His mom was attending to the general, when he approached the small pond, to see those curious animals, kneeling in front of them. He stretched out his hand towards one of the animals...</p><p>“Don't touch Aoi, she will bite you”</p><p>Izuku got scared, jumping in his place, and going head-on about to fall into the pond.</p><p>A hand grabbed him by the collar of his blue shirt and pulled him back, falling backward onto the grass. Izuku squeezed his eyes at the hit in his head, rubbing himself. And when he opened his eyes, he saw him.</p><p>It was a boy! about his age. He had a strange look. His eyes were a purple grayish, as if mixing the fire of a boiling embers and the water of a stormy night, and his hair was two colors: His left side was red like fire, his right side was white like ice. He also noticed that he was wearing elegant clothes from the fire nation.</p><p>“Are you ok?” The two-colored boy asked, keeping a stoic gaze. Izuku just nodded, sitting down on the grass somewhat embarrassed. “I'm glad”. And the boy sat next to the green and blue boy, watching the pond...</p><p>"... I-I'm Midoriya Izuku!" The one with freckles said suddenly, bowing and stretching his little hand towards the other to introduce himself. His mom had told him that introducing himself hand-held was the elegant way to do it, but since he had never done it, he felt super weird.</p><p>The stoic-eyed one bowed his head a little, then reached out and took the other boy's hand.</p><p>“Todoroki Shoto”</p><p>Hey! That was the general's last name - was this his son? His mom told him that the general had several children, but he never thought that he would meet one of them. Would he want to be his friend?</p><p>“Do you like turtle ducks?” Shoto asked looking back at the pond.</p><p>“Uh, Yeah!!! But I’ve never seen one live until today” The greenette nodded enthusiastically. Some ducklings approached where they were.</p><p>“That's good... Did you come with the lady who takes care of us?” Izuku nodded, while Shoto just nodded back. "I understand..." they were silent for a few seconds... And then the boy in red took one of the turtle-ducks in his hands. “Nene is a kinder one, I think she is not going to bite you” And he passed it to the green-haired boy.</p><p>Izuku couldn't help but smile, taking the little animal in his hands.</p><p>“Do they all have names?”</p><p>“Yes.” The boy with dual hair replied. “Nene is the one you are holding in your hands. We recognize her because she has a little spot on her shell that looks like a heart” He said pointing to the spot. Izuku saw her... Yeah! she had heart-shaped mark! "Aoi is this one," he pointed out with his finger. “We recognize her because her shell has a blue tint”.</p><p>And then, he was naming the ten duckling-turtles from his pond: Nene, Aoi, Haru, Rena, Hana, Yuki, Hekapu, Feza and Kurimo. Izuku held Nene in his hands ... he had to write down the names before they forgot! Also, the child's name! He had so many questions that-Oh right, he didn't bring his notebook... <em>"Todoroki, Todoroki, Todoroki"</em> was repeated in his head many times, to not to forget the child's last name. At least that one to remember...</p><p>The more serious boy looked at the green-haired one for a moment and tilted his head when he saw the boy's nervous face.</p><p>“You don't like to hold Nene? Did something happen?”</p><p>“Uh!? No-I say yes! I-It's nothing! I was thinking on something else!” The one with freckles turned as red as the clothes of the gray-eyed one. He tried to distract himself by seeing the animal in his hands, stroking her head...</p><p>Shoto nodded silently again, and they stayed that way for a while until Izuku turned the double boy over.</p><p>“Can you bend any element?” He asked curiously, to which the serious boy nodded.</p><p>“I'm just learning, but yes, I can bend fire. Why do you ask?” He cocked his head again.</p><p>“Oh, just! Curiosit ... I just love the fact that people can bend the elements so much. It is fascinating!”</p><p>- ... Do you bend any?” Asked back the pale skin.</p><p>"N-No..." Izuku replied, shrugging into his place. He lowered the duckling and put him back in the pond.</p><p>“Oh” Todoroki just replied, seeing Nene in the water again. - Then you are equal to my brother, Natsuo”. He said calmly.</p><p>Izuku could only blink at the boy. Now he was more curious.</p><p>“Do you have more siblings?” Todoroki nodded. “And are they benders?”</p><p>“My sister Fuyumi is a waterbender, just like my mom, but neither of them has practiced as a hole, cause they don’t have licenses. My brother Touya is a firebender, just like me and my dad”. Shoto's gaze fell on the pond. Although Izuku noticed a hint of melancholy in his voice.</p><p>He was going to ask you more questions: What kind of techniques do you use? Who teaches you? What school do you go to? But he couldn't as he heard the melodious voice of his mom behind him.</p><p>“Izuku, I'm done. Time to leave.”</p><p>Both children turned back, where the woman in blue was next to a big, strong man who was holding a bag of ice in his hand, pressing it against his arm.</p><p>Izuku got up from his place and was about to run with his mom, but he turned to see the boy and held out his hand to help him up.</p><p>“... Thank you...” The boy in red took her hand gently and stood up. When Izuku saw that Shoto was already on his feet, now yes, he ran out.</p><p>“Goodbye Todoroki-kun! I hope we'll be friends!”</p>
<hr/><p>The next time Izuku saw Todoroki-kun again it was a special day. Mitsuki and Inko had a habit of leaving their children one day of the week at each other's house, so that day Kacchan was at their house. And they were playing a board game! Hanafuda! Although obviously the blonde was still him.</p><p>“I'm going to beat you Deku!”</p><p>“You won’t! This time I'm going to win!”</p><p>“Are you challenging me?!”</p><p>"It's one of the only games I can challenge you in~" And he gave him a big smile that reached his eyes.</p><p>They were like this for a few minutes when his mom walked through the door with the phone in her hand.</p><p>“Katsuki-kun, do you think you can tell your mommy to come get you and if she can help me with Izuku?” She said handing him the phone. “Somebody called me for an emergency and I really need to go…”</p><p>“The hag is working”. Katsuki said suddenly. “I don't think she will be able to take care of us right now, Auntie...” Amusingly, it still was a thing that when he was in the presence of Inko, the boy suddenly calmed down.</p><p>Inko frowned, bringing her thumb to her mouth, and biting the nail.</p><p>"... Okay, I think I'm going to have to take them with me." She rubbed her face in some frustration. “Pick up your things, we'll go out for a couple of hours and we'll be back in a moment. Will you?”</p><p>Both children nodded at the same time.</p><p>Ten minutes later, they were in front of the same traditional house. When the gates of the house open, they saw a girl about fifteen, with snow-white hair and little red lights in it.</p><p>Kacchan raised an eyebrow looking at the girl's hair, <em>"That looks so weird"</em> he thought.</p><p>“Mrs. Midoriya! Thanks for coming, Touya is…” The girl's voice sounded relieved, letting them pass.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Todoroki-chan. I have to apologize, I brought my song and my godson with me, I didn’t had time to take them somewhere else…” Inko made a slight bow.</p><p>“Don’t worry, welcome you two boys” the white-and-red hair girl said, smiling at them.</p><p>Inko started asking questions as the white-haired girl led them to the main garden. And as soon as they arrived, the greenette woman almost ran away, followed by the one with highlights.</p><p>Izuku entered the garden, taking Kacchan's hand and looking for the double-haired boy... Strangely, the blonde didn't try to loosen his grip, and was somewhat... Alarmed? But Izuku didn't notice it at that moment, as he saw the boy he was looking for across the garden. He was sitting by a big tree, and he seemed to be reading a little book.</p><p>“Come Kacchan!” He said suddenly, pulling the blond boy. “Hello, Todoroki-kun!”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do!” The blond answered, but still he followed the green haired one.</p><p>Hearing those voices, Shoto looked up from his book, seeing the pair of children. He closed it and got up from his place.</p><p>“Midoriya-kun, it's nice to see you again” He said bowing as soon as they arrived in front of him. Izuku returned the bow after releasing Kacchan, so that the other only clicked his tongue, raising an eyebrow in a judgmental way. “Who is the kid accompanying you, if I could know?” He asked curiously, tilting his head.</p><p>“He is my friend Kacchan!”</p><p>“Hey! Don't speak for me, Deku!” He said giving the green-eyed one a light tap on the shoulder. “I'm Bakugo Katsuki, don't even think about calling me with that stupid nickname, extra half and half”.</p><p>"... Deku?" Extra? Half and half?</p><p>“Kacchan, don't be mean” The blonde clicked his tongue again.</p><p>“... It's a pleasure to meet you, Bakugo-kun” He said bowing.</p><p>“Are you always this obnoxious?”</p><p>- K-Kacchan!”</p><p>Todoroki just blinked ...</p><p>“… Are you always this angry?”</p><p>“Todoroki-kun, no!”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAID, SHITHEAD HOT’N COLD!?”</p>
<hr/><p>The days passed and the visits continued. At one point, Inko preferred to leave Izuku at the Bakugo's house for almost two weeks.</p><p>They were already ten years old.</p><p>In these days Izuku knew there was going to be a full moon.</p><p>Izuku was a bit absent all day, thinking about how he would make it to not scream that night. Would he have to tie himself to the bed? No, if he did, he couldn't calm down, he couldn't see around him to make sure he wasn't inside the nightmare. Would Kacchan put a map in his room just for that day? He had his notebook, but his routine to calm the anxiety of nightmares down was very specific (looking at his things, his map and thinking of distant places, then reading his notebooks) and if he didn’t follow it, he would start crying. Then he thought about the pain in his abdomen. How badly would it hurt that night? And then in his screaming’s, what would happen if he screamed in the middle of the night? Would his friend got upset with him for waking him up? What would he do if he screamed and woke up Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru as well? The pain in the abdomen was sometimes very strong and those were the nights when Mom went with him because he couldn't help screaming from the pain and then crying because of the fear that one day that pain would be real and-</p><p>“Deku, you're mumbling again” He heard his friend say. He surprisingly he was calm. Normally Kacchan would always directly say "Shut up" or "Shut your mouth" or any other aggressive way of asking silence from his strange murmur, but right now it was ... A different situation.</p><p>Automatically, he brought her hand to his mouth.</p><p>“S-Sorry...” he said looking away.</p><p>Kacchan saw him again with that look that said silently: "There is something wrong with you". Deku didn't like that look, it was worse than when he hit him because he was slow, than when he treated him like a baby or when he called him Deku. He hated that look because he never knew why Kacchan looked at him that way, besides giving him a strange feeling that gave him chills. Izuku never said anything because his friend always hidden it before... But todays were directly focused on him and his mumblings.</p><p>“... Why do you always look at me like that?”</p><p>Bakugo realized that he was looking at him and turned away.</p><p>“Look at you how?”</p><p>“L-Like that?... I think? It's... It's weird...”</p><p>“Ha! Who do you think you are? As if someone were to see you in a way that does not denote that you are annoying” The blonde said, returning to his usual aggressive tone.</p><p>“… Forget about this then…” The kid in blue made a grin.</p><p>After time it was night. He would sleep on a small futon next to his friend's bed. But anxiety seized him from about eight o'clock, half an hour before his friend's bedtime and the time they were sent to bed both. Izuku kept tossing and turning since he wasn't used to it. That night was no different, except for the crippling anxiety.</p><p>Besides, he didn't want to sleep that night: The nightmare always grabbed him in different ways, and he didn't want to wake up anyone in the house. He always felt bad when he woke up his mom... And now doing it at his friend’s house would be a very bad idea... What if he got upset by his screaming’s and didn't want to play with him anymore? Would he take it like if Izuku was a baby for crying over a nightmare? From what he knew, nightmares were just bad dreams, but... His felt so real, they always felt so freaking real it was so scary...</p><p>Fatigue hit him hard. How always on a full moon... Oh, spirits…</p><p>
  <em>The sharp spikes dug into the first man's body, and two more dug into the man in black. In all the time he has had this nightmare, it was the first time he noticed that the man in black really didn’t have a mask: A shadow covered his face and hair, as if it were blurred, like in those shows where they do interviews with anonymous people. Also, the dream was changed on the other man’s side: he saw his clothes for the first time, a blue shirt with a green jacket, red pants, and he saw those arrow tattoos on his skin. Also, he saw him coughing, bringing his weak hand to his mouth, and he saw how a stream of blood stained it. And it all ended as always, a sigh that made lights rise and...</em>
</p><p>Izuku woke up more agitated than usual, sitting on the futon and turning around. Oh no, his lamp wasn't there, nor was his bed, his blankets, his plushies...</p><p>Tears were running down his cheeks, and all he could think of was seeing his hands... were they stained with...? They are clean... The pain in his abdomen vanished the instant he lowered his hands.</p><p>He turned to the side, looking for something that would calm him... And he saw the ruby eyes of Kacchan looking at him.</p><p>“’Zuku, are you okay?” He could hear Kacchan's voice, very low, almost gentle (if you could tell he was gentle with that raspy tone). The blond boy frowned a little, but his gaze wasn't angry...</p><p>Izuku just saw him. His inner selfless voice told him to sweep everything under the bed and say a simple 'yeah, I'm fine', but Kacchan's look told him not to do it... It was the usual look, the one he didn’t like, that said there was something wrong with him, but this time he had a strange touch, something with more... Warmth, concern, trust, <em>protection</em>...</p><p>"... No. I'm not okay..." Izuku shook his head, feeling more tears roll down his cheeks and feeling the wave of anxiety come rushing.</p><p>The blonde pulled the covers off himself, getting off the bed and kneeling next to the greenette boy. He automatically reached for the emerald-eyed man's hand, pulling him by the arm and giving him a hug. Izuku cried for about ten minutes on Katsuki's shoulder, while he could only feel gentle strokes on her hair.</p><p>The ruby-eyed one said nothing, asked no questions, nothing. He just hugged him and let him cry. And when he finally calmed down, he pulled him into his bed, letting him sleep next to him.</p><p>And they stayed together that night.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day the first thing he felt was Katsuki separate from the hug they had been in and push him off the bed. Izuku fell on the futon.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Wake up earlier, nerd!” This made the blonde laugh, and the truth is that it also made the green-haired boy laugh. It had to be Kacchan... “And for all this, what the hell did you dream last night?”</p><p>Izuku’s smile fainted, looking at the ground. He gave a sigh scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Just a nightmare… A real bad one…”</p><p>“You're a crybaby then” He said shrugging. “Nobody our age cries with silly nightmares” The mocking tone was noticed, smiling sideways in a challenging way.</p><p>Izuku was silent for a few seconds ...</p><p>“... I dream of a horrible battle”. He said suddenly, hugging himself. “Two people facing each other. One dressed in black, another in clothes in the colors of the nations. It's as if they were on enemy sides...” he took a deep breath. “I’m never able to see the full fight, there are... Lights that dazzle me from all sides and the only thing I can do is feel what is happening. Fire, earth, air, and water passing around me about to hurt me and…”</p><p>Izuku felt a chill run down his back. He'd only told his mom about the dream, so telling Kacchan felt liberating. He was grateful that his friend, having a mocking smile, kept quiet listening to him.</p><p>“When I can finally see, the colored man is nailed to two peaks of earth, right in his belly... And the one in black tells him something about a Rava girl? Something like that... Then the colored one moves his arm and... He fits two spikes onto the man in black, one in the belly same as the colored guy, and another in his face... And after that, I’m able to feel that the colored man sighs in relief, and I then wake up”.</p><p>Kacchan grimaced, he supposed he imagined the scene. He didn’t doubt that his friend understood that the dream was something terrifying.</p><p>“Wow... That sounds bad... But I don't understand why you started crying”. Oh, he didn't understand.</p><p>“... When-When I wake up... I feel a horrible pain in my belly... But it disappears in an instant”.</p><p>Bakugo frowned even more. He seemed to think of something, but he just shook his head as if putting what he had thought out of his mind.</p><p>“Ha! You're so useless even asleep your body just hurts”. He said turning to the other side.</p><p>“Don't be mean, Kacchan”</p><p>“Yeah whatever, it doesn't matter. We must go to breakfast before the old hag comes to scold us”</p>
<hr/><p>After breakfast, his mom came for him. She seemed upset, and she was quietly complaining about something.</p><p>"Mommy, did something happen with Todoroki-kun and his family?” Inko came out of her thoughts looking at her son. “Y-You look tense...”</p><p>Inko sighed, grimacing.</p><p>“Everything is fine. Just... General Enji Todoroki is a difficult person, and he is making my work more difficult every time”.</p><p>“Oh, okay...”</p>
<hr/><p>Days went by, he was at school again.</p><p>But the situation was different. Ever since he told Kacchan about his nightmare, the blonde was changing.</p><p>The insults and beatings that he always knew weren't serious (Kacchan always said it was training, so that he would "learn to defend himself") became real. Now he seemed to be mad at him. Was it because he woke him up?! No... That was absurd... Kacchan was a very logical person! But…</p><p>He didn't know what to think.</p><p>After a few days, he had returned with his mom to the Todoroki house.</p><p>“I see you tired, Midoriya-kun... Are you okay?” Izuku, who was normally quite lively being there, was quiet.</p><p>“Uh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine...” He said, playing with the grass. The children were under the tree in the yard.</p><p>"... Mhm ..." Shoto saw him directly. “You don't sound like you're okay”.</p><p>Wow. Todoroki wasn’t good at reading the environment... He must have looked VERY bad for his bi-colored friend to notice his attitude.</p><p>"W-Well... Hm..." he scratched the back of his neck. “I'm just thinking ... things about... my school and stuff...”</p><p>“Did something happen with Bakugo-kun?” Izuku's eyes widened “You two seem very close and, well” He shrugged. “You are usually very talkative, even when Bakugo insults you. If it's school stuff, I guess it's about Bakugo-kun”.</p><p>Izuku grimaced, starting to play with his fingers.</p><p>“No, I-It's not that... It's just...” he sighed closing his eyes. “Yeah, it’s about Kacchan. He's been more... Angry lately”.</p><p>“Do you have any idea of why he is angry?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know. He's just like... Wanting me to get away from him. We have always played quite rough, but lately...”</p><p>“Has he hurt you on purpose?”</p><p>Izuku just nodded his head. Shoto put a hand to his chin.</p><p>“Did you do something to make him angry?”</p><p>"... M-Maybe waking him in the middle of the night?"</p><p>“And why did you wake him up?”</p><p>“I had a nightmare...”</p><p>“hmmm... what kind of nightmare?” Shoto tilted his head, grimacing.</p><p>“A very bad one... I... I don't want to talk about it”. The double-haired one nodded but kept his hand on his chin.</p><p>“... Maybe he got mad at you for the nightmare”. He said suddenly. “My father gets angry with my mom, with my siblings and me for absurd things too. Absurd things equal angry people. It is simple”.</p><p>“... What?” Izuku frowned.</p><p>“Sometimes angry people tend to be angry because they are people with impeccable logic, or that's what they think. My dad is a military strategist; Bakugo-kun is a person who wants to be the best, and for this he also tries to create strategies to always win”</p><p>Izuku frowned more. That was true: Kacchan was always aiming for victory, there was no defeat in his future... It was something that he admired a lot about his friend.</p><p>“A nightmare could be considered absurd for someone who only thinks about success. For what Bakugo-kun is like, he probably saw your nightmare as weakness or something like that”. And he shrugged.</p><p>“... Well... he has always seen me as a baby. Because of how clumsy I am…”</p><p>“Perhaps that dream was the straw that broke the camel's back”.</p><p>“… Oh no…” Izuku turned to the ground, holding back his tears. He felt his friend's hand rest on his shoulder.</p><p>“I'm sorry that your friendship was broken by something so absurd... If you need to talk, you will always be welcome, even if you don't come with your mom”.</p><p>“... Thank you... Todoroki-kun...”</p>
<hr/><p>Unfortunately, that was the last time he saw Shoto Todoroki.</p><p>The reason was on the national network news: <em>The Todoroki family's oldest sibling, Touya, had died inside the house after what appeared to be a suicide caused by the firebender's own flames, incinerated in blue flames as hot as Hell itself, and only the eighteen-year-old's jawbone was left. The Todoroki family lost their home in Republic City, as well as his firstborn, resulting in the General having to return to his native Nation for a time, taking his family with him in the process. It is not known if they will ever return, but this was a great tragedy for the Fire Nation to have lost a potential member of the nation's elite, and a disgrace for such an exemplary family.</em></p><p>Izuku and Inko knew that it wasn’t an exemplary family, the signs were there, but they said nothing because the least they should do at this time was throw them on their heads for another scandal. And unfortunately, they found out very late. When they went to see if the Todoroki’s still hadn't left the city, they only found the house was being demolished. Izuku felt a wall fall on him. And the turtle ducks? The great tree? And Todoroki-kun?...</p><p>Inko promised that she would get him the boy’s phone and/or address in the fire nation as soon as she could, but Izuku could only cry in his room. He couldn't even say goodbye... The last thing Shoto saw of him was...! Him crying for Kacchan... and he promised that he would be there...</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He first lost his best friend for an absurd thing, and now he lost his other friend for something that wasn’t their fault...</p><p>That day, he realized that the world was trying to make him suffer.</p><p>... Holly Molly, and he had barely ten years of this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the second part of my Avatar x Boku No Hero Academia alternate universe fanfic! Hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p><p>As you can see, at the moment Izuku doesn't know what the avatar is, much less know HE IS the Avatar. But there are the signs! Come on Inko, tell him what the beings in your stories are called!<br/>And the problems with Katsuki and Shoto also begin. Oh boy! I've always felt that those 3 would make an excellent team and wanted to explore it since they were little, being friends. Obviously the glue of the three is Izuku!</p><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you give it a try and leave comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm awesome! (And a jerk...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life from Katsuki's perspective. What happened that made him leave Izuku alone? And what happens now that he's thirteen years old after breaking his friendship with the greenete?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Anxiety attacks</p><p>The songs I thought of when I wrote the scenes with background music were Beggin 'you by Madcon, I Like It by Cardi B J Balvin and Bad Bunny, and My Songs know what you did in the dark by Fall Out Boy, but you don't need to listen to them when reading the fanfic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Katsuki Bakugo, you’re an ass…'</em>
</p><p>Since he was little, he knew there was something wrong with his greenette friend. He had no idea how or why he felt that way towards him, he just knew there was something off on him.</p><p>The first time he realized this was when Deku fell asleep in class: the kindergarten teacher was talking about those airborne extras, and she said a silly thing about those bastards having "temples" in the world and that currently there were only two left. He knew the broccoli kid was a nerd, but apparently thinking made him instantly tired. So, or more useless, was he? He couldn't even pay attention without being distracted or falling asleep, or walking without tripping, or forgetting those stupid data he knew, even if he had just jotted it down in his damn notebook.</p><p>That was the reason why he couldn't bear the words that came out of the nerd's mouth daily.</p><p>“I want to help others! Save people somehow!” Deku didn't calm down about that stupid dream he had.</p><p>“Are you an idiot? You don't even know how to take care of yourself” Katsuki always got mad every time that nerd said stupid things like that. And whenever he did, he couldn't help poking his face or abdomen with his index finger.</p><p>“But Kacchan! I want to be like All Might, the lord of my mom's stories! You also like those stories! You've said it before...”</p><p>Ugh, the nerd’s mom stories…</p><p>The old hag always told him that his Auntie Inko’s tales were just big bedtime stories, that they were to forge children in character and stupid things of that kind. As if he needed those stories to build character! He knew since he started thinking that he wanted to be the best, that he was the best! In absolutely everything. In firebending, in class.</p><p>And in protecting that green boy who was his best friend. But you didn't hear those words from Katsuki Bakugo, bunch of extras reading this shit!</p><p>Whatever. Deku didn't matter right now, only him: The great Bakugo Katsuki, a prodigy firebender. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself! Everyone knew he was the best.</p><p>“K-Kacchan, you are great!”</p><p>“Of course, I am!” He said with enthusiasm every time he was reminded of this, especially when it was Deku telling him! But that strange feeling he had towards the dumb nerd always came back...</p><p>The hag had told him that when he was a baby, for some reason he always looked for Deku when he was still a parasite on Auntie Inko’s belly. And because of that damn feeling he knew it was true. Damn it, Deku must have been looking for him, not the other way around! Katsuki felt that he had to protect the dumbass, that he must… Well, as long as he felt this shit on the nerd… He felt was if Deku were missing something, as if this missing shit made Deku be in danger like 24/7, and that the only way that he wouldn’t lose him was to be with him… As if only Bakugo could protect him.</p><hr/><p>But there were days when the feeling was nil, like that time he met a bicolor dumbass guy when he was eight years old.</p><p>“I'm Bakugo Katsuki, don't even think about calling me with that stupid nickname, extra-half-half”.</p><p>"... Deku? Extra? Half and half?”</p><p> Kacchan, don't be mean…” The blonde clicked his tongue again.</p><p>“... It's a pleasure, Bakugo-kun” He said bowing.</p><p>“Are you always this obnoxious?”</p><p>“K-Kacchan!”</p><p>Todoroki just blinked...</p><p>“... And you are always angry?”</p><p>“Todoroki-kun, no!”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAID, SHITHEAD HOT’N COLD!?”</p><p>That kid irritated him so much... That serious tone of voice was annoying. How the hell did Deku put up with it?! His hands were fisted, and he wanted to hit it so badly that-</p><p>“Excuse my obviousness and if I was rude” Said the other boy suddenly. “I'm not used to visits” And it shows... “This type of conversation takes me out of my comfort zone”… Well, apparently half’n’half didn’t hold his thoughts back…</p><p>Okay. At least that gave him a gold star or something in Katsuki’s mind.</p><p>“... Tch, whatever” He turned him away, though he caught a glimpse of Deku giving Icyhot a nod of approval.</p><p>He supposed that the days where he didn't feel the need to keep the nerd close and safe were days where things were generally going well for both. That day he met half-and-half, Deku he was happy.</p><p>And he wouldn't admit it but going to Icyhot’s house and practicing his firebending with him was quite fun, since apparently, he was not a simple extra like the other kids at school.</p><hr/><p>Apparently Katsuki attracted weird people. First Deku, who was the strangest being he knew: He spoke in strange murmurs that gave everyone chills, sometimes he seemed to stalk others with questions, sometimes he even felt that the moron wrote about the people he knew and about his element control techniques on those dumb notebooks he always carried. Not that he was afraid of him! He was just one more weird kid. A kid who followed him stuck like gum on a shoe or like krill chasing a whale. A kid he, actually, liked being with…</p><p>Then there was IcyHot: he was quiet, but not mincing; he used to say stupid and absurd theories like "What if the control came from very powerful magical beings? Gods or something like that?" Or "Do you think the moon is made of cheese? And if the moon is made of cheese, then are we made of sausage? Or maybe ham"; It also gave him the creeps at times when the boy talked about his family, practically confessing to him and Deku that his father was an asshole who convinced his own son to burn himself just by a stupid firebending technique.</p><p>Boy, was he screwed! Attracting weirdos was not fun.</p><hr/><p>There were days when Katsuki trained Deku, so that he knew how to defend himself. Those days were the worst.</p><p>Deku always moved way too slow, he was predictable, clumsier than ever, and took all the punches without even defending himself.</p><p>“Come on nerd, you act like a punching bag!”</p><p>“I'm sorry!” The dumb kid covered his face with his hand, right where the last blow had struck him. “It hurts...”</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes, but more than annoyed with the other boy, with himself ... Sometimes he went too far with the force he used.</p><p>“Let me see” Deku removed his hand from his face and Katsuki could see the freckled cheeks of the green haired one... he hadn’thing.</p><p>He couldn't help poking his cheek to see how hard the blow was. Izuku made a face.</p><p>“... Do you want to play something else?” He asked turning to the other side, crossing his arms. The nerd nodded.</p><p>Deku annoyed him a whole lot. It annoyed him that he couldn’t defend himself. It’s was infuriating that he couldn’t even dodge a single blow. He was tired and irritated that Deku was so helpless… Katsuki was worried that Izuku couldn’t do anything that he felt the necessity to protect him.</p><p>'Dumb Deku. You have to defend yourself; I won't be here all the time... '</p><hr/><p>He always knew that the nerd was weird. Awake he was weird, his whispers and habits always scared everyone.</p><p>But asleep he was terrifying.</p><p>‘Cause when Auntie Inko left Deku at his house, while they slept in his room, the nerd looked like kind of feral being, something not human. He talked in his sleep, sometimes he even screamed. He would get out of bed and walk around his room until he again went to bed and stayed there. And worst of all, sometimes the nerd didn’t let him sleep cause all the noise he did.</p><p>And then on a full moon... The fucking full moons.</p><p>Deku woke up crying on full moons, completely disoriented, he seemed like he suffered in his dreams...</p><p>Those days, that <em>‘there's something wrong with you’</em> grew up to a point where the ruby-eyed kid couldn't do anything but look at him. He didn’t know why he felt like this towards the nerd, he didn’t know why he was so weird while Deku slept, he didn’t know what he was dreaming... and Katsuki never dared to ask ...</p><p>Until that day, after two weeks of sleepovers with the nerd at his house.</p><p>All morning, Deku was in the clouds muttering strange things. He had spoken to him twice already, rudely telling him (as always) to shut up. But the fool was not listening.</p><p>“Deku, you're muttering again” He was surprised by the softness of his voice.</p><p>He saw Deku put a hand on his mouth, shutting up instantly... Wow, being soft worked with the nerd too.</p><p>“S-Sorry” He said looking to other side.</p><p>Katsuki couldn't help but cast his gaze on the boy in blue. What has he murmuring? He heard something about a nightmare. Was that why he cried on the full moon? He also heard something that Katsuki would be upset if he woke him up at night. Oh boy, he already has! As if he didn't know he did... he felt again, but very strongly, <em>'there's something wrong with you, nerd. I don't know what it is, I don't know how I know there's something off, and I don't know why I feel this... But it's driving me crazy. '</em></p><p>“... Why do you always look at me like that?”</p><p>Bakugo realized that he was looking at him and turned away. <em>'Shit! You always hide it, why didn't you hide it today?!'</em></p><p>“Look at you how?”</p><p>“L-Like that?... I think? It's... It's weird...”</p><p>“Ha! Who do you think you are? As if someone were to see you in a way that doesn’t denote that you are annoying” The blonde said, trying to downplay his stupidity.</p><p>“… Forget about this then…” The kid in blue made a grin.</p><p>Bakugo didn't say anything after that. He just hoped the nerd was okay...</p><p>But as the night came in, he realized that this was not the case. Katsuki had been able to fall asleep at 8:30, but around one in the morning he woke up. The moon was in its maximum, letting its halo of light enter through the large window and fell exactly at the foot of his bed and the futon where the other kid slept.</p><p>Katsuki grimaced, covering his face with the covers, hoping to fall asleep again quickly when he noticed some noise near him: A crying coming from the ground.</p><p>He turned around on his bed, looking towards where his friend was asleep.</p><p>The greenette had his eyes closed, he was moving erratically, and tears were running down his eyes. Suddenly he jumped up. It was at this moment when he noticed that… the feeling was strong. It was this feeling what woke him up.</p><p>Emerald eyes collided with rubies, which were filled with concern.</p><p>“'Zuku? Are you okay?” The blonde frowned. He noticed that his voice came out very low, almost gentle; but at the time he didn't care. He saw Deku shook his head, more tears pouring out of his little eyes to the point that the emeralds were blurred.</p><p>"... No, I'm not okay ..." And just hearing that, he automatically got out of bed to hug the nerd. He heard him cry on his shoulder, and he couldn’t stop hand of stroking the greenete’s curls. <em>'Why did you wake up like this, moron? What happened? Why are you crying? What did you dream of? Did somebody hurt you?'</em></p><p>When he heard the sobs getting low, he couldn't help but pull him onto his bed, take him into his arms, and stroke his hair until they both fell asleep.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>When he woke up, the first thing he saw was the ceiling. The covers were thrown away, his arms were stretched out and one leg dangled off the bed. Katsuki moved a lot while sleeping, so he didn’t find it strange to wake up like that. Although he did find it strange to feel a small weight on his belly.</p><p>As he lowered himself, he saw Deku's hands on his belly. What the?!- Oh right, the nerd woke up in the middle of the night and started crying like the baby that he is. Katsuki had seen him cry before, it was too upsetting, but... this time it was quite overwhelming, even he felt bad. Above all, seeing in the emerald eyes that level of terror... What the hell did Deku dreamt of to end up like that? He automatically hugged the nerd, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>And when he saw that he opened his eyes, he pulled away... And on a stupid ten-year-old impulse he smirked wickedly pushed him off the bed.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Wake up earlier, nerd!” Katsuki couldn't help but laugh, and he was glad inwardly that he was also laughing at his recent mischief. After a few seconds, he could only ask “And for all this, what the hell did you dream last night?”</p><p>Deku wiped the smile from her, looking at the ground. This made the blonde raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Just a nightmare… A really bad one…”</p><p>“You're a crybaby then” He said shrugging. What baby cries with nightmares? “Nobody our age cries with silly nightmares” The mocking tone was noticed, but deep down he wanted Deku to talk about it…</p><p>Izuku was silent for a few seconds, which irritated the red-eyed one. He was about to say something when the freckled boy began to speak.</p><p>“... I dream of a horrible battle” The fool said suddenly. Battle? “Two people facing each other. One dressed in black, another in clothes in the colors of the nations. It's as if they were on enemy sides… I’m never able to see the full fight, there are... Lights that dazzle me from all sides and the only thing I can do is feel what is happening. Fire, earth, air, and water passing around me about to hurt me and… When I can finally see, the colored man is nailed to two peaks of earth, right in his belly... And the one in black tells him something about a Rava girl? Something like that... Then the colored one moves his arm and... He fits two spikes onto the man in black, one in the belly same as the colored guy, and another in his face... And after that, I’m able to feel that the colored man sighs in relief, and I then wake up”. Katsuki frowned at the mental image. Eugh, did the nerd see a horror movie or something?</p><p>“Wow... That sounds bad... But I don't understand why you started crying”. Yeah, it must be that he saw a movie that left him traumatized or something. It had happened before; they would see a movie and Deku becomes obsessed with it and didn’t leave it for MONTHS.</p><p>“... When-When I wake up... I feel a horrible pain in my belly... But it disappears in an instant”.</p><p>The blond frowned abruptly. Wait what? Pain in a dream? Dreams are not physically felt ... or are they?... Some time ago, Pops was watching a documentary about dreams and people who predicted the future with them. He hadn’t believed it was possible, but it was very entertaining, so he was listening. One of the "mediums" had said that premonitory dreams could sometimes manifest themselves physically in the body.</p><p>... Deku's stomach hurts. Deku said that the man in the colorful suit would have a spike stuck in his’... No, he said that TWO spikes would get stuck in his belly...</p><p>... Deku wears blue clothes like the water tribes... Deku wears red shoes like the fire nation... Deku has green hair like the earth federation ... The man in Deku's dream wore colorful clothes...</p><p>What if...? No no no no. Nah. What a stupid thought.</p><p>He shook his head, getting those ideas out of the way in the process.</p><p>“Ha! You're so useless even asleep your body just hurts”. He said turning to the other side.</p><p>“Don't be mean, Kacchan”</p><p>“Yeah whatever, it doesn't matter. We must go to breakfast before the old hag comes to scold us”</p><hr/><p>The hag did scold them for coming down so late, even though it wasn't really. They had a plate of rice, spicy miso soup with eggs and tuna, and a piece of melon bread. And when they were done, Auntie Inko came for Deku and took him away.</p><p>It was the end of sleepovers these days.</p><p>And now that he was alone, he couldn't stop thinking about what Deku told him today. That dream sounded terrifying, and he didn't even want to imagine what the nerd must feel for having it. Why did he have to see that battle? Why were they fighting? Why did he emphasize on the four elements? The fool didn't even bend any... Why were they included in his dreams? How did he feel them? What did he and the elements have to do with the deaths of those two guys? Why did he wake up crying? Why did his abdomen hurt?... How much did it hurt?...</p><p>... If it was a battle, then there must be a good guy and a bad guy, no? A hero and a villain. Like in Auntie Inko’s stories.</p><p>... Wait. The four elements. Auntie Inko's Tales... A Battle ...</p><p>Auntie Inko also told him some of the stories of this bunch of dudes who could bend the four elements, and who always won their battles: Aang won the Hundred Years' War, Korra beat the equalists, Kyoshi defeated the earth king, and so on. What if Deku's dream was about one of those weird guys?</p><p>... But... In the stories they always won... Why in the Nerd’s nightmare seemed that both guys were losing?... And who of the two is the one who bends the four elements? Who was the good guy? Who was the bad guy?...</p><p>Also, the similarities with the colors the nerd wears and the description that he gave of one of the guys...</p><p>What if...?</p><p>No. He had already pushed that idea out. It’s impossible that it’s the future. The nerd doesn’t have any kind of power: he doesn’t bend an element, he is clumsy, forgetful, sickly, and he is an idiot who cares more about others than himself.</p><p>... This idiot... he doesn't care about himself... What if...?</p><p>Katsuki felt his chest heavy, as something had started to pull his heart into his stomach.</p><p>Deku wanted to help others despite how useless he was. He stood in front of animals and children in distress to prevent others from hitting them or hurting them, and the moron ended up more beaten and mistreated than those he tried to defend.</p><p>The bad man in the dream... What if that man was one of those from Auntie Inko's tales? What if the being in the stories turned bad because he doesn't want to be remembered? From what Deku said there were all four elements, and it is impossible that Deku will control even one. Deku knows his stories. Deku could threaten his anonymity ...</p><p>What if this dream predicts his future? What if one of those men wants to kill him? What if... Izuku's future is getting impaled by a guy who is attacking him?</p><p>Katsuki's breathing was like crazy. He couldn't breathe, but his chest was going up and down like crazy. He brought his hands to his face in frustration, trying to calm himself; and it was at that moment that he noticed that his cheeks were wet.</p><p>He didn't know why, but this only made him think of one thing.</p><p>
  <em>'... I must stop the nerd from dying. I must prevent him from helping others. I must stop that man from finding out. I must... protect him.'</em>
</p><p>And in a cruel, tangled, and insane train of thought, he knew what he had to do: Destroy Izuku Midoriya's soul.</p><hr/><p>Days later they went back to school, and he couldn’t think of anything else but to make the dumb nerd give up that stupidity that would end up killing him, according to the blonde’s logic.</p><p>Damn it, why did the nerd have to be such an idiot? All kids their age wanted to be pro-bending players, or learning bending to use them in the future, some wanted to be policemen while others simply wanted to work with them or do their own business; and those who weren't benders wanted to be either movie stars or some of that nonsense.</p><p>Katsuki wanted to be a pro-bending player, THE pro-bending player, the number one, the best. He wanted to form his own pro-bending team and be the best: Make history. Sometimes he just wished that, in this bright future for him, Deku was there. The nerd was good at analyzing those games since he remembered, and he was sure Deku wouldn't suck as a sportscaster or game analyst or anything like that.</p><p>But he didn't want to be that. Of course not. The idiot wanted to help others and be a “hero”. Whatever that meant. Deku, even though he was useless, had such great ambitions that his damn dream was something abstract and meaningless like that. This was all Auntie Inko’s tales fault! If it wasn’t for those stories he was sure the nerd wouldn’t have such idiotic dream.</p><p>Since the green-haired boy told him the nightmare, he hadn’t stopped having his own night terrors: Horrible dreams where he found Deku pierced with spikes; where he was with Deku and, out of nowhere, he ended up with those spikes all over his body; where he couldn't protect him... Shit! Even he once tried to push him away, ready to receive them! Anything to stop seeing that terrible scene in his own nightmares! He would do whatever he could to just… to not let the freckled boy end like that!</p><p>And the nerd at school never shut up... Deku made him feel so bad, he irritated, it annoyed him that he couldn't stop feeling that <em>something was wrong</em> with the nerd, it irked him that he couldn't help but think that he dreamed of the death of the curly-haired kid, it <em>terrified</em> him that this could be the nerd’s future…</p><p>“Kacchan, Kacchan! Mommy told me another story about those heroes! You wanna he-“</p><p>“Shut. Don’t talk to me” Katsuki said with a ton of anger on his voice, looking at the other from the corner of his eye. The greenette was silent for a few seconds.</p><p>“... A-Are you okay?” the one in blue asked, with that filthy lapdog face that he always used, especially when he looked at others with pity... He shouldn't see it like that!</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn it, nerd! You’re the one who deserved to be seen with pity!’.</em>
</p><p>“Just shut up! Don't talk to me, Deku...” his voice sounded quite poisonous when he said the boy's nickname.</p><p>“K-Kacchan ... Are you angry-“</p><p>“DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! Damn you, asshole! You’re so useless you can’t even listen! And you’re so useless that you don't realize it! Right?!” The blonde turned to see him incredulous. He got up from his seat and shoved him hard. “Don't come near me again, Deku. Never”</p><p>Deku's look must have made him see that his reasoning was wrong, or break his heart, or slap him… Something! But he was so sure this should work.... He must destroy the idiot before someone else destroyed him...</p><p>If Deku was discouraged and stopped, no one could harm him. If Katsuki himself destroyed his spirit, he should stay safe at home with Auntie Inko, hidden, where no one would harm him.</p><p>This plan couldn’t fail…</p><p>Situations like this were on the rise. Deku chased him (and fuck, he was too persevering), Katsuki pushed and pulled him away; when Deku followed him to play, he hit him and yelled at him to leave him alone; he now punched him on purpose… He became an ass on purpose, hoping the nerd could just… desist.</p><p>
  <em>‘This has to work; the nerd has to give up at some point...’</em>
</p><p>He didn't know if he was going to be able to hold this for too long.</p><hr/><p>But he did. It's been quite a while since he started treating Deku like shit. Deku preferred to stay silent, and started to isolate himself, crying in the corridors, avoiding Katsuki and the other extras in the classroom.</p><p>And it was better that way. Although deep down Katsuki knew this was wrong...</p><p>... This was all the nerd’s fault! If he had stopped in that stupid and meaningless dream, if he had simply focused his efforts and dreams on something more normal like being an engineer or a sports strainer or something else, Katsuki wouldn't have to be doing this...</p><p>Katsuki didn't want to do this anymore... But dumb Deku was still dumb.</p><p>And then he heard that half and half and his family were no longer in town. He found out when Pops was watching the news: <em>The Todoroki family's oldest sibling, Touya, had died inside the house after what appeared to be a suicide caused by the firebender's own flames, incinerated in blue flames as hot as Hell itself, and only the eighteen-year-old's jawbone was left. The Todoroki family lost their home in Republic City, as well as his firstborn, resulting in the General having to return to his native Nation for a time, taking his family with him in the process. It is not known if they will ever return, but this was a great tragedy for the Fire Nation to have lost a potential member of the nation's elite, and a disgrace for such an exemplary family.</em></p><p>The boy didn’t know what to do about this. He knew Deku was going to be sad about this. He knew that Deku was alone in school, he knew that Deku had isolated himself from the others! The fool could have made more friends, but he was only looking for Katsuki and freaking IcyHot…</p><p>Now Deku was completely alone ...</p><p>... Maybe this could help Katsuki. Maybe this could destroy Deku, make him give up, maybe this could make him go and get hide, maybe loneliness would make him go with Auntie Inko and never go out again, where he was safe. It was the only thing Katsuki wanted.</p><p>Maybe...</p><p>... Fuck, he didn’t like this.</p><hr/><p>Three years have passed, three years of this dirty mental game that he had insisted on playing with Deku, without even telling him the rules, that this was all a fabricated and stupid lie with a stupid logic that even he knew very well wasn’t right. Did he genuinely want to protect him? Or had he somehow hated him and didn’t realized it until he gave him a reason too? What he did know is that, as much as he wanted to apologize and reconcile with the nerd, something wouldn't let him.</p><p>Maybe it was the bruises he left him.</p><p>No, of course it wasn't that. It was that the nerd kept talking about wanting to help people, about being a “peace maker” (what the hell does that even meant!?) and now he wanted to tell the world his mom’s stories. Why didn't he realize that this was dangerous? It was all Deku's fault.</p><p>... Damn it, he couldn't keep fooling himself.</p><p>He was already thirteen years old; he was supposed to be more mature. He may have had the stupid mind of a child when he decided that he would make Deku’s life miserable so the nerd could give up on his dream; But now at thirteen, as a teenager, he knew this was wrong. He knew it. But he didn't know what to do.</p><p>“Kacchan… I know that... You don't want me to talk to you... But... M-Mom wanted to ask if... Would you and your parents want to come to eat with us one day?” Oh, sure. He also knew that Deku had said absolutely nothing to Auntie Inko. He knew it long ago, but he always wondered, why did he never say anything? It was as if the nerd kept his mother from hating Katsuki... At that point he was grateful that the nerd did this and prevented the hatred the woman could have towards him, but... he didn't deserve it.</p><p>“... Tell the hag or something, don’t ask me about this” He rolled his eyes, walking out of the room with the backpack on his arm.</p><p>Sometimes he would just leave school and walk around before going to his house. Mostly when he needed to be alone.</p><p>Walking through the city, he decided to simply let himself go (something he never does), and he ended up arriving at a park that he didn’t know in the center of the city. It was a place with a large garden on small hills (but it looked so dry it was yellow instead of green), it had a small bridge in its center, and he could tell that it was used to pass over an artificial stream that ended in a lagoon (but there was almost no water), the trees were full of yellow leaves and it was noticeable nobody pruned them for years, and all over the place small cement monuments are built that looked like small pagodas, and there was an area that was flat, and had a large wooden platform that was about to be laid to lose. The place was almost empty, so he only thought of lying there, and calming down...</p><p>That's when <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I2ANzEtaa0">he heard music nearby</a>, and screaming ... Damn, he could never calm down, right?</p><p>“Wooohoo! Come on Mina, show him who's the boss!” He heard one of the voices say, near him. “You're the best!” It was an extremely squeaky male voice... What an annoyance.</p><p>“Now you will see my best technique, Sero! Even Denki says I'm better at this!” Now it was a female voice.</p><p>“This at the dance, doll! But in pro-bending I mop the floor with you!” A male voice said, and he could reach to hear small drops of water. It wasn’t raining what the heck?</p><p>“Sero, that's not very manly from you!”</p><p>Katsuki, much to his bad luck, had a certain tendency that... He didn't like it. He impulsively stayed listening to conversations that weren’t his, most of the time he managed to contain himself and just listen, but there were rare occasions when he directly put his nose into those conversations… You readers could say that he liked gossip, but he would never admit it.</p><p>He rose from his place, following the voices that guided him to the bridge that was on the lake, the only area of the park that still had water.</p><p>And there he saw four idiots, who didn’t seem to be any older than him: a girl with dyed pink hair and a diadem with ugly horns; a guy with black hair that didn’t seem to stand out much, although he had a smile with teeth too big to be true, he looked like he had the teeth of a fucking horse; those two were dressed in blue, like anyone from the water tribe. On other side, near them and screaming, were two other boys who also seemed to be from high school: One had spiky red hair, he could tell it was dyed by how damn dry it was, and he was dressed in green and beige colors that showed he was from the Earth Federation; and next to him was a long-haired blond dude with an idiot’s face, who had clothes in red just like Katsuki, meaning he was from the fire nation. Dunce face had a small speaker on his hand, from which came the music that the blonde had heard in the distance.</p><p>Katsuki frowned, looking at these idiots. The two in blue were over the lake, which was not deep at all, barely reaching their ankle.</p><p>The song they were listening changed to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4fErC9skHE">another that sounded more like trap.</a></p><p>“I bet you can’t do something like this!” Said the horned one, to which she began to make a movement with her feet and arms to the rhythm of the song, dancing in a way that tried to be sensual or something like that. Katsuki couldn't help but roll his eyes, but he saw suddenly how the girl began to make much harder, harsher, and more circular movements. With each movement a jet of water rose following the rhythm of the pinky one.</p><p>“That's nothing!" The flat-faced one said, who seemed to have a haughty tone. “Watch and learn”. And the other began to dance too, with more fluid steps than the other (but the truth was that the girl had a lot more rhythm, Katsuki admitted). At each movement of the boy, jets of water also rose, and they joined in two great whips that joined in his arms. The boy jumped up, and with a slam of the whips to the ground he rose much higher. When he fell to the ground, he let the whips come undone, and fell wide legged, in a perfect split.</p><p>“Hahaha that's nothing”. The girl replied, and with the trap rhythm of the song, she threw herself to the ground and began to turn on her back and her head to a break dance rhythm. The water around him parted with each movement, dipping the other boy in blue.</p><p>The other two who were further away came closer.</p><p>“MINA! MINA! MINA!” The one with red clothes encouraged the one with blue, the one with a fool's face. He jumped and clapped at each yell he did.</p><p>“That was manly, Sero! But teach us something new!" The one with the spiky hair said, clenching his fists animatedly.</p><p>Katsuki frowned upon seeing them.</p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>The four of them turned to see the blonde.</p><p>“LISTEN IDIOTS! I DON’T KNOW IF YOU KNOW BUT YOU’RE COMMITTING A CRIME DID YOU KNOW!?” Bakugo yelled, raising his face, like wanting to look cooler or something.</p><p>“... Ughh, a party pooper is here!” The yellow haired one yelled. Katsuki only felt a vein pop out on her forehead. “What do you want?! Who do you think you are?!”</p><p>The ash blonde just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Bunch of idiots. I'm telling you that doing bending outside is I-LE-GAL, you can hurt someone. Do you want me to call the police?” He couldn't help getting closer as he said this, reaching the water's edge.</p><p>“Nah dude!” Tape face said.</p><p>“Then stop using your bending outdoors!”</p><p>“We won't do that either!” Pinky said now.</p><p>“... I'm going to call the police, you useless bunch idiots” Katsuki said, looking in his pockets for his cellphone.</p><p>“Hey Bro!” The red-haired guy came running to Katsuki. “There’s no need to be this hostile” He smirked. “We are just a group of friends playing!”</p><p>“It's still illegal. Especially if you don't have a license”</p><p>“Okay, it's okay Bro. Don't worry, we don't need this negativity, right guys?!” Shitty hair yelled at his friends.</p><p>“Of course!” the other three said in unison. They approached the other two boys quickly.</p><p>“Besides, didn’t you enjoy the show?” Pinky said, smirking and raising her eyebrows comically.</p><p>Katsuki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Don’t lie! We were great!”</p><p>“It was lame. Such a stupid way to waste your bending with dancing shit”</p><p>“Oh, you think you can do it better?” Horse teeth said.</p><p>“Of course, I'm the best” He crossed his arms with a haughty tone.</p><p>“Then show us” Flat face raised both eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>“What part of bending an element in open air is illegal you don’t understand?!”</p><p>“Aw, he's mad” Pinky hugged him sideways. Katsuki glared at her, pulling her off.</p><p>“Or what? you are a chicken?” Dunce face said. Katsuki snapped.</p><p>No one calls him a chicken. No one.</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME, DUNCE FACE?! KATSUKI BAKUGO IS NOT A CHICKEN! YOU’LL SEE WHAT I’M CAPABLE OF! SIT AND LEARN, YOU BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!!!!!”</p><p>The four teens drew back at that moment. And they should! They just called Katsuki fucking Bakugo a coward! And he’s no coward! Victory IS his future! He can’t be a coward!!!</p><p>As soon as he saw that they were far enough, he snapped his fingers, his back, and his neck; and he was ready to teach these idiots something so cool they would end up pooping in their pants.</p><p>“Bakubro, wait!” Shitty hair yelled, running and coming back as fast as he could with the speaker. “What song do you want us to play for you?”</p><p>“… Are you serious!?” Bakugo looked at them in disbelief. “And what the hell did you called me, Shitty hair?!”</p><p>“We’re serious! You must do it with Music, spiky!” Pinky said, “We did it with the rhythm of music, it's fair that you do it too.”</p><p>Bakugo only felt a tic in his right eye. Did they want to drive him crazy or something?!</p><p>“So, what song? Or do we choose one for you?” Dunce face raised his eyebrows</p><p>Katsuki rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Just put something on and that's it. I'm not going to give you the fucking pleasure of doing it with the rythim your fucking music”.</p><p>"Wow, what an ass..." flat face said.</p><p>“I have the perfect song!” Shitty hair said. His cell phone started playing a song on the speaker, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qW47TqD9dtY">it was rock music.</a></p><p>He only paid attention to the song for a few seconds, which began with a steady clap and a guitar... Well, at least that moron didn't have such bad tastes.</p><p>Bakugo began to make some movements with his hands, feeling the heat generated in his palms began to manifest in what would be the flames of his firebending. For some reason, just hearing this song made him... dive in. The movements he made, everything was to the constant and powerful rhythm of the music: Each kick to the rhythm of the bit, each hit to the rhythm of each clap, each jump and turn to the rhythm of the singer's voice, he even made some stunts in the air that generated rings of fire around him and waves of heat that reached the surprised faces of those four idiots that he found.</p><p>Somehow... This wasn't too bad. And he felt that his movements gave out more powerful flames than what he normally did. And he was already a prodigy!</p><p>When his heart sensed that the song was about to end, he jumped very high, and as he was falling, his hands released a last wave of heat, but it felt different: His hands had underneath a very small hot air bubble, and it started to smell a lot like smoke.</p><p>As soon as he fell to the ground, he fell to his knees with his hands on the floor, as a superhero landing. And as soon as the hot bubble touched the floor, it sounded like something had exploded. The smoke was finally visible.</p><p>... Ouch. His hands hurt... What the hell?</p><p>The four idiots, who had been staring at the boy’s firebending, could only start clapping and yelling super excited.</p><p>“WOW!”</p><p>“THAT WAS REALLY COOL!”</p><p>“That was Epic!”</p><p>“That’s the manliest thing I've ever seen!”</p><p>Katsuki got up from the ground frowning. The pain in his palms went away after he heard those guys telling him how awesome he was.</p><p>“Of course it was epic! I told you I am the best!”</p><p>And for some reason, after this day... Those four idiots started to follow the blonde.</p><hr/><p>“BAKUBRO! BAKUBRO! BAKUBRO!” It had barely been a couple of months since he had met those four idiots, and now every day they were waiting for him outside his high school. He knew it had been a bad idea to let them follow him to his house that first day! And mostly, let them talk to his parents! Pops gave them his cell phone and his school address ‘cause "they seemed like good kids". They weren't, they were doing ILLEGAL bending, outdoors, and they managed to get him to do it too! And now he had groupies or fans or something like that.</p><p>“Could you stop following me everywhere?!” Katsuki couldn't help but scream, and those four didn't flinch.</p><p>“Nah!” Shitty hair said, wrapping an arm around the firebender's neck. The blond shook himself wanting to get rid of the redhair. “You will see us for a long time until you want to join our club and come to our hideout”. He smiled with his teeth, showing they were sharp, like a shark.</p><p>“Nah, you’ll take my organs and sell them or some stupid things like that” Katsuki rolled his eyes. “I meet you in an ugly and dry park and did illegal shit, I’m fuckin’ sure you’re criminals or something” He showed his fist, seeing them ugly.</p><p>“Oof ~, he called us criminals”. Flat face made a gesture with his hands. “Oof~ how scary, to be followed by four guys who have been wanting to invite you to our hideout for a whole month, just because we think you are cool, and we want to be your friends”. He made a serious face when he said that, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Wait, did they think he was cool? Of course, he was the coolest! But… it felt strange to hear it from someone he barely knows.</p><p>“And what's so special about an ugly hiding place?” He tried to distract himself from what horse teeth said. “It must be in the slums and you use it to sell other people's organs on the black market.”</p><p>“OMG! He said your gym is ugly Denki!” Pinky said, pouting with her lips, although in a funny way. “I don't think we can go there anymore; he discovered our organ sales secret” She said sarcastically.</p><p>Denki, the yellow haired one, gasped in surprise.</p><p>“Hey! My gym is cool!” Dunce face sounded hurt. Katsuki's ears perched... a Gym? “It's not like it's abandoned! Show him, Sero! You have all the photos of how we train there!”</p><p>"Yes, but Bakubro doesn't want to go~" Sero, the flat-faced one, hugged Katsuki's shoulders with one arm, and with his hand he grabbed his face, squeezing the explosive boy's cheeks with his fingers. Again, he shook him off. Ugh, didn't they know about personal space? They kept touching him, damn it!</p><p>“And we have equipment and permits to train the elements inside! It's not like it's illegal there!”</p><p>“... Gym? With permits to train...?” The blond boy raised an eyebrow. “Wait. You have that and you were bending in a fucking park?!”</p><p>“Uh, duh! It's what I just said” Dunce face smiled with a shrug.</p><p>“Then what were you-? Ugh you really are a bunch of idiots”</p><p>“But we are your idiots!”</p><p>“You’re nothing for me!!”</p><p>“Well too bad cause we adopted you as our new friend, Bakugo-kun” Mina she said, smiling very cheerfully... Too bright.</p><p>Katsuki rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I don't need friends”.</p><p>“Everyone needs friends!” Denki pocked on his shoulder.</p><p>“When you showed up in the park, we thought you were a crazy party pooper. But already knowing you... for me and for others, especially after watching you do firebending... We realized that you are a very manly and great dude” Kirishima said.</p><p>“Yeah!” Mina said, smiling even more brightly. “We would follow you anywhere! We think you’re super cool”</p><p>"Besides, I don't know, but ..." Kirishima began to stretch out his arms. “In my opinion, I think you need a friend, and here you have four idiots to fulfill that role”.</p><p>Katsuki frowned. Of course he had friends! Deku was-wait... He pushed Deku away... There was half’n’half! Wait he was never his friend... The school extras!... What were their names?</p><p>... Shit, he had no friends.</p><p>“…” He frowned “Okay, I'll go with you” He rolled his eyes, but turned to look at dunce face, pointing at him “But if it turns out that your "gym" is on the ugly part of the city or something like that, I go back to my house, not before beating you and forcing you to not talk to me ever again”</p><p>“GREAT! YOU GUIDE, DENKI!” Mina said, and the five teens started walking.</p><p>They spent about 5 minutes walking, arrived at the train station, and took one which Katsuki had never taken, which took them to a remote area of the city, near the beach. It wasn't the ugly side at least. But it was a long way from his home.</p><p>“And we arrived!” Dunce Face gestured into the air, showing a small building with a gate, closed with a large padlock. He took a few keys out of his trouser pockets and opened the door. The other three entered quite excited.</p><p>Katsuki stayed a few moments in the entrance... It didn't look like a gym from the outside, but it wasn't like he had been to many gyms either, besides the one where he trained his firebending with pops. And they were very close to the pro-bending arena of the city. Why does the moron have keys to the place?... A little doubtful, he entered the place.</p><p>And what received him left him breathless: A lobby, with photos of old people, uniformed as pro-bending players. In this room, in addition, there were old exercise machines, such as treadmills and stationary bicycles; and at the bottom there was a door.</p><p>“And what do you thik?” Shitty hair asked, approaching Katsuki.</p><p>“... It's not so horrible ...”</p><p>"Oh, and you haven't seen the best part~" Denki said, opening the door.</p><p>And curiously, Katsuki walked towards the door. It was dark, so he thought of making a flame in his hand to see exactly what was there. But a light blinded him: Lights that came from a slightly high ceiling, pointing to a platform in the form of an elongated hexagon and divided into two colors, which rose in the center of a pit one or two meters high. He could get to the platform by a small bridge that could let one person walk through it. He heard the falling of a stream of water and managed to see that the pit was suddenly filling with water.</p><p>"... You’re joking, right?" He turned around; his eyes wide. “Is this ... a pro-bending arena?” He didn't want to look excited; he didn't want to show them that they managed to make Katsuki Bakugo be surprised by what they had just shown him ... But he couldn't help having a small smile on his lips.</p><p>Mina passed behind him, jumping into the hexagon and using the water in the pit to help her get there.</p><p>“We are five and we don’t have balanced elements, but… do you want to play a bit?” She raised her eyebrows in amusement. The other three boys jumped onto the platform.</p><p>“This is what we do when we don't go to the park!” Sero said.</p><p>It was at that moment that he realized that his new friends were wearing parts of a pro-bending uniform.</p><p>“... Give me a fucking helmet. Let's play. Me against all of you. And I know I’ll win” He said, with a smile full of passion, which generated a flame of competition inside of him and made him forget everything he had done in the past.</p><p>And this day, Katsuki Bakugo not only made friends, but he also obtained a team that would help him fulfill his dream of being the best pro-bending player in the world. He now had a track for leaving a mark on the world, to always win. He felt on top of the world.</p><p>But at the same time, he felt guilty. Why did he feel like he didn't deserve this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I come with the second chapter of my BNHA x Avatar fanfic! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it &lt;3</p><p>Now things from Katsuki's perspective! What does he think of the little green broccoli? What is that feeling that Izuku gives him? His reasons for bullying him are stupid but they come from a place of goodness in his heart. He's only... very misguided.</p><p>And we introduce bakusquad! They will take Katsuki come back to his senses and stop being an asshole hahahaha at least he takes it down a bit.</p><p>Also:<br/>Mina: Pinky<br/>Kiri: Shitty hair<br/>Sero: Tape face, plane face, horse teeth<br/>Denki: Dunce face</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Question! (If you like, you can leave in the comments):<br/>- What element do you think the rest of class 1-A should bend? In my case I already have my own thoughts, but I am open for different ideas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ... I have friends!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After spending three years alone, Izuku ends up opening up to other possibilities.</p><p>Wow, making friends friends is easier than it sounds.</p><p>Even if he misses Kacchan, this is life...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had already spent three years alone. Three years where he could only see Kacchan getting far away from him, three years where he couldn’t play with him or even talk to him... Somehow, the treatment of his friend had led him to isolate himself from everyone, as if it felt better… Well, if we’re honest, nobody liked him on school. Now he was doubting if Kacchan, actually, liked him…</p><p>He could see Kacchan running around the school, playing with other children. Kacchan was so cool that a bunch of kids started following him! They weren’t even in their school!... At a certain point he felt jealous of them... Izuku didn't know the guys who started hanging out with the blonde, but… he was glad his old friend was making friends...</p><p>Unlike him, who kept mourning his loss.</p><p>But at least, since those kids entered the blonde's life, Kacchan left him alone. The bullying that came from the blonde scared Izuku a lot, but after Kacchan formed that team, he had calmed down considerably. Was he less angry? Did he forgive Izuku for whatever he did to him that made him threat him that way?... He only knew that he was glad that this happened, even if it meant that his old friend wouldn’t speak to him ever again.</p><hr/><p>Izuku didn’t stop taking notes, and thanks to the spirits and many mental exercises he did thanks to his doctor, he was managing to remember more things. He also was glad that he was second best in class! After Kacchan, of course.</p><p>His habit of writing down things had led him to have certain fixations with three things: General world history, in which he hoped to find a relationship with his mom’s tales; the four elements and how they work, what they are based on, their origin, the bending sub-arts, how they relate to science, and how a person could control the four elements as in the stories of his mother; and finally, Pro-Bending.</p><p>In those three years he became an expert on these three subjects. Doing research about this made him happy, especially when his studies led him to dream good things: he had dreams of women with make-up on their faces fighting with beautiful golden fans; with people from the water tribes who bend their element at will and ski on curious animals called penguin-otters, which he had only seen in books; with volleyball games on distant beaches full of people dressed in reddish-hued bathing suits; with a flying bison that took him to other parts of the world that he hadn’t seen; even one of his dreams led him to see a girl who looked a lot like his mother but younger... The red moon nightmare wasn’t gone, but having these vivid and happy dreams made him happy at least...</p><p>On a sunny day he was outside on his way to the city library. He had a habit of going there after school so that he could focus, do his homework, and search through the old books for his favorite subjects.</p><p>Sometimes he got so lost in his investigations that his mother had to remind him by text or even call that he had to come home before nightfall... Just like that day.</p><p>He spent more than four hours in the library, reviewing numerous volumes of history. He learned about the Kyoshi warriors and how society worked on that small island that refused to lose its customs. He was wondering, Will the Kyoshi warriors have to do with that woman from one of his mother's stories? Of course they would have to see, it was too obvious: Kyoshi, a warrior who controlled the four elements, of course it had to do with the Kyoshi Warriors, who incorporated elemental control movements into their attack style: The warriors were a group that they learned hand-to-hand battle. They had in common that they weren’t teachers.</p><p>He was thinking about his notes when his mother texted him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sweetie are you in the library? It’ late when you comin back?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Hey ma (• ‿ •) I'm here but in a while I'll be back home donworry'</em>
</p><p>Without much thought, he just finished reading that chapter, writing down what he found most interesting in his notebook. He got up from his place taking the books in his hands and then went to the shelves where he took them out, arranging some in the lower part. The last one was one that he pulled from a high shelf, so he took up a bench to put it in its place.</p><p>He managed to see the stool in the hall, but there was a brown-haired girl sitting on it. She had a book in her hands, he could read a “airbending for dummies” on the cover...</p><p>The girl seemed to hear his footsteps, so she turned to see him and instantly got up from her place.</p><p>“Sorry! Here“ She said, pushing the stool to where he was.</p><p>"Uh… Th-Thanks...” He tried to sound normal, but... Oh spirits, he had a hard time talking to people he didn't know. He took the stool and used it to put the books in their place.</p><p>“Wow, those are a lot of books.” Said the girl suddenly, who was next to him watching him.</p><p>Izuku didn't expect her to be there, nor did he expect her to speak to him.</p><p>“EERK!” He gave a little jump, enough to make him, in fact, fall off the bench. He expected to feel the ground against his butt, but the pain never came. He only felt a very precise but almost imperceptible air current. It was at that moment that he saw the girl make some movements with her hands, movements that he recognized from internet videos: It was airbending.</p><p>“I'm sorry I scared you!” She said, making a few last movements. These made the green haired one fall standing on the ground. “It wasn’t my intention!</p><p>"E-Eh..." Izuku just adjusted the hair that had fallen on his face. “E-Eh... Ah-Ah”</p><p>“Oh spirits! I'm also sorry I used my bending without your permission! But-But falling like that would mean bad luck... Don't you think?” She smiled nervously, clasping her hands. Izuku just stared at her, somewhat nervous. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“D-Do-Don't... Worry...” He just made a movement with his head. She seemed to relax.</p><p>"Still, I'm sorry I scared you..." She bowed quickly. It was at that moment that Izuku noticed the girl's clothes: They were from the earth federation.</p><p>“... Are you an airbender wearing Earth Federation clothes?” Izuku asked, but automatically brought a hand to her mouth. Oh no, he was meddling in someone else's life!</p><p>“Uh?” She blinked for a few seconds, turning to see her clothes. “Oh! Yeah. Don't worry, people ask me often” She nodded her head. “My family is from Omashu, but I turned out to be an airbender” She shrugged.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few seconds.</p><p>“I'm Ochako Uraraka!” And she reached out to the one with the freckles.</p><p>"Eh ... Iz-Izuku Midoriya..." she replied, taking his hand back.</p><p>“A pleasure!” She gave him a bright smile.</p><p>“Nice to meet you...” he couldn't help but smile back, even if he were a little shy.</p><p>His cell phone rang, and when he took it out, he saw a message from his mother.</p><p>“Uhm, I have to go...” Said the boy, putting away the cell phone. “Nive to meet you” he said something calmer than before, just bowing. She returned it to him.</p><p>“The pleasure was mine. And sorry for accidentally making you fall” She she said again a little nervous.</p><p>"D-Don't worry ..." Izuku just waved his hand, still nervous.</p><p>He turned around and went back to his house.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>And these kinds of interactions with the chestnut girl became common. Izuku would go to the library and saw her around, and she saw him. Somehow these encounters began to gradually bring the girl closer to the freckled one.</p><p>“Izu-kun!” The girl came from behind to where Izuku was, carrying other books. He couldn't help jumping a little scared, but when he recognized her voice he smiled softly. “How are you today?” She asked, taking a seat next to him.</p><p>Izuku shrugged a bit in her seat.</p><p>"I guess fine, I'm doing the usual ..." He pointed to the books in front of him.</p><p>“Uh!” Ochako frowned, seeing that he had like four books. She put the only book she was carrying in front of her. “What’cha studying today?”</p><p>“The air nomads” He shrugged, showing her the title of the book.</p><p>"Oooh~ the ancestors that I don't know~" She giggled a little, putting aside the book she was carrying (probably a novel).</p><p>"Speaking of ..." Izuku automatically started flipping through the book in front of him. Uraraka raised an eyebrow tilting her head curiously. The boy was muttering a number... And when the green haired one stopped, he showed her a page.</p><p>“I found this photo a while ago” He pointed to a black and white picture, where there was a group of air nomads, where there was a slim girl with blue arrow tattoos on her forehead and arms. “Don't you think she looks like you?”</p><p>The girl raised both eyebrows approaching the book...</p><p>“... Oh!” She widened her eyes in surprise. “Who is she?” She turned her to see him.</p><p>“The footer says that her name is Jinora, and that she was an airbender and leader of the acolytes and air nomads of the old temple on the beach here in Rep City, the one that no one uses anymore. It also says that she was a great nun who helped many people, especially the new air nomads after the hundred-year war and the supernatural events that gave these people their powers back” Izuku said from memory. He smiled inside; he had remembered what he had written down! Those memory exercises did work a lot.</p><p>“Uh, we could look alike but...” She closed her eyes. “The truth is that… My parents don't even know where these things came from.” She said making a face, doing jazz hands. “They think these come from my mom’s side but… I don’t know, my family has lived on Omashu for years and I came here for training only. And you know it” she shrugged.</p><p>“Well... This photo is from more than four hundred years ago... So, if you were related to her, it must be like a very distant relative” He shrugged.</p><p>“Let's see, she lets me take a picture”-She said taking out her flip phone and taking a picture of her picture. “Photoception ~” She showed him the photo.</p><p>Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little.</p><p>“Photoception? Seriously?”</p><p>“It's a good joke! It is a photo to the photo! Just like in Inception!” She put the cell phone away, pouting.</p><p>Izuku laughed again, a little louder. But they were interrupted by the "Shhh ~" from the librarian.</p><p>“I'm sorry!” He said, now in a low voice and hiding in the book the little blush that formed in him. Uraraka just laughed a little more, but softly. She took the book that she had brought and began to read.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, until Ochako closed the book very tightly (not without first putting a small piece of paper on the last page she read). Izuku was surprised, coming out of his reading and turning to see her.</p><p>- Freckles, I must go. It's already half past five. - Uraraka said tilting her head. – It’s my turn to make dinner in my apartment, and my roomies are somewhat special with food so…” She explained, rolling her eyes, although she looked amused.</p><p>“Oh, uh ... It's okay then. See ya later.” He said, bowing his head a little.</p><p>“Don't worry your mom, she must be already waiting for you”. She left after shaking his hair.</p><p>Izuku stayed there for a few seconds, before closing the books... Well, almost all of them. He stared at the photo of the air nomads, the one he showed to Uraraka that day.</p><p>“... Jinora” He remembered the name in the caption. ”Ikki ... Meelo…” He said softly, narrowing his eyes. “... Tenzin... Kai...” Those names weren’t on the pages of the book, in fact they came to his head only after looking at the photo with more attention. Suddenly he felt very tired. He closed his eyes, scratching them with his hands. He leaned his head against the table and was lost for a moment... Five minutes, just... Five minutes...</p><p>“Hey...”</p><p>Suddenly he felt a small touch on his back, which made him start and stand up. The drool ran down one cheek.</p><p>“Ah?!” He turned back, to where he heard the voice. There he saw a girl with moldy green hair.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you up, kero” The girl brought her finger to her cheek. “But your cell phone is making noise and it won't let me concentrate, kero”.</p><p>Izuku automatically turned sideways, seeing the cell phone that had ten missed calls and sixty text messages from his mother.</p><p>“Oh! What time is it?” He asked himself, checking the clock on the same cell phone. “... I fell asleep for an hour...”</p><p>“I noticed, kero. - She said tilting her head. “If you are so tired I would recommend that you go home”</p><p>“Y-Yes ... T-Thank you”</p><p>“No need, kero” She said and finally walked to an armchair near where the curly-haired boy was sitting.</p><p>Izuku, as fast as he could, got up from his place and took the books, taking them to the used books area (he didn't have time to put them in his place today) and ran out of the library. While he was running, he had the cell phone in hand trying not to trip while he was walking.</p><p>
  <em>'Sorry mom! I fell asleep in the library! I'm coming back TT__TT'</em>
</p><p>He sent the message, but he couldn't even put the cell phone on his pocket cause his feet stumbled on the sidewalk. He fell to his knees, cushioning the blow by putting his hands and arms, avoiding hitting his face against the pavement.</p><p>Still, he felt the concrete scrape the skin of his arms and hands, along with the fabric of his pants.</p><p>"... Aaah… Ouch..." He felt tears run down his eyes... That hurt. He got up, feeling the bruises and the blood slowly coming out of the scrapes on his skin. He looked up, looking for his cell phone... He was sure the phone screen was broken now.</p><p>He was thinking on this, when a very big and tall boy, dressed in a strange uniform, approached him with Izuku’s phone in his hand.</p><p>“Excuse me kid! What is your name? You must be more careful! And you must watch where you walk!” The blue haired guy said, in a loud tone of voice, handing him the cell phone (which unfortunately had the screen broken), and making strange movements with the other hand (like flapping the air).</p><p>"E-Eh..." Izuku didn't know what to say. His arms and hands ached. He could only take the cell phone. He tried to get up, but his knees hurt a lot.</p><p>The boy blinked for a few seconds.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The boy asked, adjusting his glasses. “If you are not feeling well, I could help you get to your closest destination. It's my duty as a detective apprentice!” Said the boy, following with the strange movement of his hands. Izuku turned to see the boy's clothes... Oh my, that explained the uniform.</p><p>The one with glasses frowned at no answer.</p><p>“Can you tell me your name? How many fingers do you see?” He asked, showing his hand with all five fingers up.</p><p>"I-Izuku Mi-Midoriya..." He said, rubbing his hands. "E-Eh, five-five fingers... and no-no need... T-Thanks anyway ..." The greenette said, taking a few slow steps. His knees ached, so he could no longer run.</p><p>“A pleasure! I am Tenya Iida!” He said, this time making a bow. “Are you sure you don't need help, Midoriya-kun? My brother, Detective Tensei Iida, is around the corner in his car, and we have a First Aid Kit there, which I think would help you return home more comfortable than with bleeding arms”.</p><p>Izuku saw his arms ... Oh crap.</p><p>“... Yeah… If it's not too much trouble...” he said, hugging his arms.</p><p>“Wait here, I'll be back in a moment.” The boy said, making the arm movement again. He turned around, running. In seconds, there was a car with some stickers on its sides in front of Izuku</p><p>“This is the boy, dear brother! He heard Iida's voice inside the car. He leaned out the window, seeing two very similar people: the boy with glasses he had just met, and another who seemed older and with a less stoic face. The oldest wore the official police uniform.</p><p>“Come get in, we'll take you home. Just tell me where you live” The older gave him a smile. The one with glasses, in the back, had a small box with a red cross on the top.</p><p>Izuku only took a few steps forward. Iida opened the car door, and got in.</p><p>When he returned home, the two boys had to help him up the stairs as bending his knees was difficult. Iida took him by the arm, while Tensei only took care of them from behind. When they reached the door of his house, his mother greeted him, and the two boys said their goodbyes quickly. After this, his mother used his knowledge as a waterbender to treat his wounds, which, although they were already bandaged and disinfected, hadn’t been closed. After this, he went to sleep because his fall had made him tired ...</p><hr/><p>The next day, everything happened normal at school: Homework, classes, avoiding others, seeing Kacchan in the distance... See how everyone left the school and made groups, as those boys were waiting for Kacchan outside the school... To finally retire and go to the library.</p><p>He was walking calmly, with his arms, although already healed, bandaged in blue cloth (his mother liked when bandages and band-aids matched the colors of the clothes used by the people whom she healed), and his hands wrapped in gloves. "In case you fall again, so that it softens the hit" he could hear his mother say in his mind.</p><p>When he passed by the street where he fell yesterday, he heard a familiar voice nearby.</p><p>“Midoriya-kun!” He looked across the street, right around the corner, and saw the boy with glasses from yesterday. He was wearing a neon orange vest with white stripes over the same uniform he was wearing yesterday. “How do you feel?!” He didn't go over to the other sidewalk, he seemed to be working.</p><p>“Hello, Iida-kun!” He greeted him from his place, waving his hand. “So much better! My mom healed me!”</p><p>“That's good!” The boy shouted. Izuku noticed that he was holding a red hexagon with the word <em>stop</em> written in the center. “I'm working now! See you later when you come back!”</p><p>“Okay! See ya!”</p><p>He walked straight ahead. Wow, he felt lucky for a few moments...</p><p>He quickly made it to the library. The building was large: It had a wall made of blue glass that let you see inside all the books in the shelves, and on one wall there was a large graffiti with the figure of a great owl surrounded by wolves; It was surrounded by a large and well-kept garden that had many trees that followed a cobblestone path that mimicked the scales of a snake, and next to this path there were several concrete benches to match the path; In front of it there was a quarry fountain that had a curious statue that had two fish that met each other forming a circle (it seemed to him that they formed a Yin Yang), and below these a beautiful girl with long hair, with a traditional hairstyle of the water tribes.</p><p>“Hey! Freckles!” His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a female voice near him. He turned sideways. “Here!” He listened again and finally saw her, sitting under a tree in a flat area of the great garden.</p><p>“Uraraka-chan!” He approached her. “What are you doing out here? I thought you would be inside by now”</p><p>The girl hit the ground with her palm, telling him to sit next to her.</p><p>“Nah, they're arranging the door and they won't let me in” She shrugged. Izuku sat down next to her. “That they will take half an hour to open, so I guess we must wait”</p><p>“... Oh...” The green haired one grimaced.</p><p>“Oh, come on! Don’t be discouraged, surely as soon as we enter your routine it will return to normal” The girl said she, giving him a small blow on her arm in a playful way.</p><p>Izuku just tried to smile, but he was worried that this inconvenience wouldn’t allow him to do everything he had planned that day. He couldn't help but hug his legs, seeing from his place the fountain of the place ...</p><p>“I always see that fountain and I wonder what those statues means...” he heard the girl say.</p><p>Izuku's eyes flashed in that instant. Oh, wow. The chestnut has unleashed the verbiage.</p><p>“It is a statue that represents Tui and La” He said pointing to the figures. “The two little fish are like physical representations of the moon and the sea. Tui, the white one, is the moon; while La, the black one, is the ocean. The girl's name is Yue, who was a princess of the northern water tribe about five hundred years ago, who gave her life to the spirit of Tui”. He turned to see her out of the corner of his eye, inside he hoped that this wouldn’t end up driving the girl away... “Some stories say that, during the Hundred Years War, a general from the Fire Nation tried to kill Tui and Yue got in the way and that Yue is Tui's savior... But I’ve heard that Princess Yue gave her life to resurrect the Moon, because the general managed to kill her. Yue was blessed by Tui's power, and she basically owed her life to her spirit, so when Tui died, she replaced the moon spirit. Now the princess could be said to be the most powerful waterbender of all”.</p><p>“... Wow, you're like a walking storybook” She smiled. “Do you know another story?”</p><p>Izuku couldn't help but smile even more, very brightly.</p><p>“... I can tell you about the spirit that is in the graffiti on the wall over there” He said, pointing with his finger. The girl just nodded, maintaining a smile.</p><p>“His name is Wan Shi Tong, <em>the one who knows ten thousand things</em>. He is a spirit who has a lot of information in a library, and who didn’t miss any opportunity to collect more knowledge-“</p><p>“He might be your saint or something” Uraraka said, interrupting the boy's talk. Izuku just laughed with a little surprise.</p><p>“Oh, don't say those things!” He saw her with amusement, although his eyes showed a certain ... Fear. “No no no. Wan Shi Tong may have a lot of knowledge, but he hates humans… way too much”</p><p>“Oh, wow. Why's that?” Uraraka frowned.</p><p>"Ah, well ..." he pouted, seeing the drawing on the wall again. "... People in the past used the knowledge that the great owl gave them, for fighting in the hundred-year war, and he didn't like that ..." Izuku hugged his legs again. “The general who killed Tui or Yue knew how to do it from the information in the ancestral library...”</p><p>“Eesh, that sounds bad”</p><p>“It was” Izuku said suddenly, although he didn't know why he said it.</p><p>“... Hey, you sound like you've been there you know?” Uraraka raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p>“Huh?!” Izuku only saw her somewhat scared. “I-It's not like that! M-My mom tells me these stories and-and sometimes I dream about them but-but not as if I was there! Besides that I have never left the Republic City and well it is not that I don’t want to go out of here but I could never know all those places by myself alone, and well I do know many things but the truth is that I have just been discovering the names of many historical figures and mythological creatures in books here in the library here, like those of Tui and La and Wan Shi Tong, already part no-it's not as if I know everything there is of the spiritual world I say nobody knows about the spiritual world and they really look like myths and legends that nobody knows what is really up and I say” The boy began to murmur, to which the brunette only raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“... Hey, Freckles. I think they already opened the library” She interrupted the boy, pointing to the door.</p><p>“... Ah... Eh, should we go in?”</p><p>“Yes, right?” She smirked.</p><p>Izuku got up off the ground. He offered a hand to the girl, who gladly accepted it.</p><p>They walked into the library, and again each immersed themselves in their topics of interest.</p><hr/><p>A few hours had passed when the first message from his mother reached him. When he saw the whatsapp, he was distracted so he didn't really answer her instantly.</p><p>“Hey, freckles” The girl interrupted. “Do you know any other stories? I'm bored” She pouted.</p><p>“Uh, aren't you liking your book? What’cha readin’?” He saw the title of the book, which was titled "<em>The Art of War</em>-wait, why are you reading the art of war?”</p><p>“Homework”. She rolled her eyes. “Well, I mean, it has interesting things but... I don't know, it lacks the… Spice” She said doing jazz hands. “I know it's not a novel, but...”.</p><p>“Was that other book you read for homework? You've been reading it since we met”</p><p>“Well... Yes and no. My teacher made me to choose between <em>Journey to the West</em> and another that I don't even remember the title”. She shrugged. “But it was interesting, so I didn't really consider it homework”.</p><p>Izuku closed his eyes for a few seconds... he sighed and put aside the books in front of him.</p><p>“What kind of story would you like to hear?”</p><p>“Oh geez! Do you know a lot of stories?” She blinked incredulously. But then she made a thoughtful face “hmmm... Let's see, do you know more about Princess Yue?”</p><p>Izuku smiled, leaning against the back of her chair.</p><p>“Well, I really don't know much about her, but Yue was a very important person during the Hundred-Year War because of her sacrifice, according to what my mother told me”. He smiled sideways. “Weeks before her death, three kids came to her city: Sokka and Katara, who were two siblings from the water tribe, and Aang who was a very special air nomad because he could bend the four elements” Uraraka's eyes widened upon hearing that. The green-haired one continued without paying much attention to the girl's reaction. “Aang did things that others couldn’t like speaking with spirits and in fact he defeated the fire lord and ended the Hundred Years War. Oh, I'm already going the other way, sorry” He said shrinking in his place.</p><p>“No no no. That thing of the Ang dude is more interesting. How the heck could he bend the four elements?” The girl was now very attentive to the boy, raising both eyebrows. She rose from the chair, setting it on its side to see him squarely in the face.</p><p>Izuku blinked at the girl's reaction, but smirked.</p><p>“I think for this I am going to teach you with my notebooks” He automatically took out of his backpack a notebook that had the title ‘<em>Journal of analysis for the future, volume 10: The Hundred Years War</em>’. He opened the notebook to the first page. “Aang was a very special air nomad, as I told you. He had a title which was what gave him these abilities. But my mom has never told me what the title is...” He showed the girl a drawing of a bald boy with arrows on his forehead.</p><p>“Did you draw it?” She asked, touching the drawing with her fingers.</p><p>“Uh, yeah…”</p><p>“Wow. You're good, Freckles” She smiled sideways. “Keep going”.</p><p>“According to my mom's legends, Aang was just a boy when the air nomad genocide happened, but he fled from his home temple. I don't know, but something tells me it was because they told him that he was the guy who controlled the four elements, my mom told me they have like… A great responsibility and, well, Aang didn’t liked responsibility a lot” He pouted. “He matures out of that tho… After fleeing, he fell on a suspended animation state and slept for a hundred years, the years that the war lasted in fact”. He turned the page, showing a timeline that was glued to three other sheets that lengthened it. He stretched it out. Uraraka looked at the timeline with curiosity.</p><p>“You are very passionate about these legends...”</p><p>“I've been trying to find in books how to link these stories to real history”</p><p>“Makes sense... Please continue!”</p><p>"Uh, yeah ..." He cleared his throat. “When he came out of his <em>sleeping beauty</em> state, as I tell my mom every time she tells me this, he met Katara, a skilled waterbender, and Sokka, the only warrior of their tribe in that time” Izuku turned the page, but didn’t bend the timeline. The page he indicated had two pictures of a boy and a girl. They both had their names on their sides.</p><p>Uraraka tried to memorize what the boy was saying, but he was speaking rather quickly. Thanks to the spirits, Izuku was very organized, and the notebook he was showing her helped keep track of his story.</p><p>“After finding him, they began to travel the world, as the Fire Lord Ozai was looking for Aang's head. For this, he sent his fifteen-year-old son for him. The boy's name was Zuko, and when he sent for him, he made a scar on his face to <em>remind him why he had to do it</em>" He said, showing another drawing of a very handsome boy with a scar on his left eye.</p><p>“What?! How can a father be so cruel to mark his own son like that?!” Uraraka exclaimed terrified. Izuku tried to shut her up by covering her mouth as he didn't want to be scolded, but Uraraka removed the hand from her mouth. “Just continue don’t stay there!!” Okay, the girl was very into history now.</p><p>“Yes, please, continue kero” They heard a voice nearby. It was the girl who woke him up yesterday!</p><p>“... Were you listening?”- Izuku turned red again.</p><p>The bulging-eyed one rose from her seat, approaching calmly. Uraraka pouted seeing the girl.</p><p>“Yes, that story is very good although I didn’t hear everything. Are you writing a book or something?”</p><p>“Eh, no... This are…” he cleared him throat ... Oh no now he had two girls on top of him, “My mom’s stories, these are legends...”</p><p>“He has a timeline and the whole thing. The story is super educational!”</p><p>Izuku covered his face with his hands, feeling he was blushing now... He must look like a strawberry for sure! <em>Calm down Izuku, calm down. These are only two girls who are asking you about your mom's stories, don't worry, just relax...</em></p><p>“this looks neat, kero” Said the green haired one, looking at the notebook carefully. She turned a few pages back to look at the previous drawings.</p><p>“And to all this, who are you?”- Uraraka asked narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"Tsuyu Asui, but you can tell me Tsu, kero," said the brunette, putting a finger to her cheek.</p><p>“A pleasure! Ochako Uraraka~” Uraraka stretched out her hand, and Tsuyu took it, shaking it with a smile. “And our freckled story-teller here, is Izuku Midoriya” The girl said taking Izuku by the shoulder of her and shaking him a little in a friendly way.</p><p>“U-Uraraka...” Izuku turned to see her somewhat embarrassed. Tsuyu just smiled at both.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Uraraka-chan and Midoriya-kun," she said, bowing her head, and handed him the notebook again. “If you could continue, I would like to hear from the Katara girl”.</p><p>“Uh, yeah” He cleared his throat taking the notebook. He tried to remember where he stayed watching the timeline... He talked about Zuko, right? He told them about the scar and.” Oh, I remember now where I left Zuko’s story” He said in a low voice. He scratched his throat again, raising his voice a little so that they would both hear without any problem. “Zuko was sent to capture Aang along with his uncle, Iroh, who was like his mentor... They both ended up betraying Ozai, because they failed to capture Aang and Zuko's sister, Princess Azula, ended up trying to hunt them down”. He felt a chill at the mention of the girl. He turned the page, showing Azula and Iroh in pictures.</p><p>“Uh, Iroh looks like he was a very nice gentleman, at least that reflects your drawing”. Said Ochako smiling.</p><p>“Iroh was a very kind man, but just after losing his son Lu Ten in a battle in the rings of  Ba Sing Se, when... that city had rings. Before losing his son, he was basically a war criminal” Izuku shrugged. “He redeemed himself, but he wasn't a saint either”.</p><p>“Well, nobody is a saint” Tsuyu cocked her head. “I can't help but think that Iroh-san was someone very kind, and that princess Azula was really pretty kero. That’s the vibe I got from your drawings, Midoriya-Kun”.</p><p>Izuku winced when he heard that Azula was pretty.</p><p>"W-Well, she was pretty, but..." He shook himself a little. “She was a horrible person. She was a megalomaniac psychopath with a super great need for approval that made her super apathetic and hostile unless you had more power than her and… Well, she was a princess. Plu,s she was Ozai's favorite daughter so Zuko was treated like garbage”. Izuku couldn't help saying, frowning. “She was narcissistic and perfectionist both with herself and with others, so she looked down on others as if they were anything. She was also a manipulative girl, and she relied on fear to keep her relationships stable... In fact, that was what ended up destroying her” Her finished saying, turning the page. “Asui-san, you said you were interested in Katara, right?” He asked, moving his leg impatiently.</p><p>“You can call me Tsu. And yes, kero. She is the author of the medical book that I’m studying in school” Tsuyu said calmly.</p><p>“... My mom also has books from her!” He couldn't help but smile “Katara was an extremely skilled waterbender, in fact it could be said that she was the best of her time. She had healing abilities and was also a super empathetic girl” Talking about Katara calmed him down a bit. “She was extremely powerful, she even beat Azula twice. In fact, I bet she actually won those two times until Azula cheated on both” He shrugged.</p><p>“And how do you know that she cheated?” Uraraka blinked. She turned to look at the notebook, looking at the sketches, the notes, the timeline, even the mind maps.</p><p>Izuku grimaced and scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“Well ... I ... Uh ... My mom told me” He said, although she looked somewhat uncomfortable.</p><p>Tsuyu noticed that some notes said: "from dreams", "from my momma" and "from books"; But she didn’t say anything.</p><p>Izuku turned the page of his notebook.</p><p>“Do you want to continue listening or...?” he asked but his phone began to vibe. “E-Excuse me” He said, automatically took out the device.</p><p>“Answer calm, we can wait for you”.</p><p>Izuku left the area they were in, to one where cell phone use was allowed. In minutes, the boy returned.</p><p>“Was it your mommy?” Ochako asked, leaning on her hand, smiling.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I must go home now...” He said, without sitting on the chair. He began to pick up his things almost instantly.</p><p>“Oh, that's a shame” Tsuyu said in a sad tone, handing him the notebook.</p><p>“... W-Well if you want... Tomorrow we can meet and... I can tell you more stories...” He said somewhat unsure.</p><p>They both smiled. In fact, Tsuyu automatically took out her phone.</p><p>“Give me your phone numbers, kero. So we can know if we can come!”</p><p>“Oh sure”. Izuku smiled. They exchanged numbers.</p><hr/><p>The three of them left through the main door after a while, and were surprised to see that they should take the same path ... Now Izuku wondered if he would also meet Iida-kun on the same street-</p><p>“Midoriya-Kun!” And ... There was Iida.</p><p>“Hey, Iida-kun!” He stopped waving at the big boy. His companions stayed watching them.</p><p>“Uh, hello stranger!” Uraraka waved back, Tsuyu just stared at him.</p><p>“I see you have companions!” Iida said. “Tenya Iida, nice to meet you” He said quickly in an excited tone of voice.</p><p>“Ochako Uraraka! She smiled, making a sign of love and peace.</p><p>“I am Tsuyu Asui, you can call me Tsu, kero”</p><p>“A pleasure to you both!” Iida made another bow, now more exaggerated. He got up instantly. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To the train station! - Uraraka answered quickly.</p><p>“We must go home” Izuku scratched his neck nervously.</p><p>“Then you should get going! The sun is about to set! The truth is that my brother Tensei and I were waiting for Midoriya. Our path is close to his home and we wanted to know if you wanted us to take you” He said now referring to the boy and pointing at him with his hand.</p><p>“Ah? I-I don't want to disturb!”</p><p>“It's not a bother! And I would like to ask you two where do you live? We could take them too if it's close to our path”.</p><p>“Uh! How nice!” Ochako smiled. The truth is that if it had been another day and with other people, she wouldn’t have trusted this dude… but if Izuku knew him she could trust him. “I live in a building near the train station that is near the beach”.</p><p>“I actually live near the train station” Tsuyu said, shrugging.</p><p>“Perfect! I'll tell my brother!” He said running back to the police car behind him.</p><p>“... Hey, isn't it illegal to use an official vehicle like an uber?” Tsuyu asked looking at the other two.</p><p>“I don’t think so, they are still working so… Also since the car has permission to be on the street one hour after the end of their work period, they can do so as long as they do it with responsibility.” Izuku said, remembering that yesterday that was the excuse the Iida’s gave his mother.</p><p>“Is this the kind of thing that feels illegal but is not then?” Uraraka asked amused.</p><p>“Basically.”</p><p>“Great to know!”</p><p>At moments Iida returned, inside the car. Just like yesterday actually, only she now she was leading. The three boys got on.</p><p>And this soon became a routine: Izuku, Uraraka and Tsuyu were in the library, they did their things as fast as they could and then they ended up listening to Izuku speak and tell these fascinating stories, also contributing some data that the two girls looked in the internet and other books that Izuku hadn't yet searched or didn't even know existed. Finally, they left together and many days, most, they met Tenya and his brother Tensei, who gave them a drive to their homes.</p><p>Then Tenya ended up joining the meetings when he had more free time in the day. Soon, Izuku's notebooks grew and became richer with the help of his new friends; They were already quite good but with the addition of these guys, who helped him find more similarities between the stories and the facts… these notebooks were more extensive and very well focused ...</p><p>Especially after that day.</p><p>“Do you know about Toph Beifong?” Izuku asked, looking at a picture in book that had an adult woman wrapped in a metal suit.</p><p>“He was Aang's companion too, right?” Uraraka asked, looking at Izuku's cell phone for the woman's name. Meanwhile, the green-haired one was sketching the woman in the photograph.</p><p>“Of course I know Toph Beifong!” Iida said enthusiastically, hitting the air with his palm. “As an apprentice metal bender, it is my duty to know about the creator of metalbending!” Izuku looked up at the boy with glasses. “Also, she is part of the Iida’s family tree!” He said like it was nothing.</p><p>Izuku's eyes widened.</p><p>“WAIT WHAT?!!?” He got up from the chair making a lot of noise. The "<em>shhhh</em>" were heard from the people who were there. Izuku turned red and he better sat back down. “S-Sorry… But what do you mean she’s part of YOUR genealogical tree?”</p><p>“Midoriya-kun, you must calm down because we are in a library and we can annoy others!” He said frowning in scolding. But he continued “We Iida are descendants of the Beifong family!” He said still with the same enthusiasm. “The name Beifong was lost about fifty years ago, but the blood of the Beifongs runs through my veins”</p><p>Izuku was already writing down this new data like crazy. He emanated a somewhat... strange aura, so much so that Uraraka just stared at him with a scared face.</p><p>“Why didn't you say that before?” Tsuyu asked tilting his head.</p><p>“We haven’t talked about Toph Beifong until today” Izuku said suddenly. He had a genealogical tree of the Beifong family in his notebooks, so the notes he had just added was a fork that said, "Iida family".</p><p>“If it's any use to you, tomorrow I can bring a photo of the tree that my mother has in her room!” He said smiling at the freckled boy.</p><p>“Oh, that would be great Iida. Thanks a lot”.</p><p>“I’ll bring it! It’s an honor!”</p><p>Izuku smiled.</p><p>These days had been very good... He was happy, he had friends... He has friends!</p><p>He really felt lucky. Even though Kacchan wasn't here it hurt… He didn't know, but he believed that having these guys on his side could make life easier.</p><p>Yes. This was good, this was life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Third chapter of my BNHA x Avatar fanfic! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it &lt;3!<br/>In this one, there was a lot of Avatar ATLA and LOK lore and spoilers, I hope I don't bored ya! But it is because now we see the formation of the Dekusquad, and they are just beginning huh? We will see more of them in the next chapter &lt;3<br/>Forgive me for the lack of Kacchan, I swear that in the next one he comes out again. It's just that… Deku needs a friendsquad too :(<br/>Questions! (If you like, you can respond in the comments, this is just to get near with my readers ^v^):<br/>- Who is your favorite character from Avatar the Last Airbender? In my case, they are Sokka, Toph and Zuko. I love them so much!</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope they give it a try and leave comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Library Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Days can be good or bad, or weird.<br/>But with friends, they're never that bad, right?</p><p>... Of course, if your dreams don't start speaking to you for the spirit's sake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Sugar Rush </p><p>Also a reference to The Breakfast club!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh boy! He’s been having great days lately! It’s already been a month since he started meeting with his new friends. They even started meeting in other places! They went for ramen, in the park, went shopping together... There was even a day when Tenya, Ochako and Tsuyu decided to see each other at the train station and went to Izuku’s school. And that day ended up becoming routine! He felt so lucky... Lucky that he now had someone waiting for him, like when he was little and chased Kacchan...</p><p>Don’t think on Kacchan. Kacchan is not important in this moment of his life. No, he is not... He might miss that friend who played and carried him for ten years of his life! But thinking about the blonde boy all the time just made him feel super sad... Think on nice things Izuku! Think on nice thing! Pro-bending! His new friends! Uncle Masaru and Auntie Mitsuki! His mom! His red sneakers! Writing and researching things! Learning about the elements!</p><p>... Learning about the elements! That reminded Izuku that he started studying the elements with his friends. Uraraka's airbending was impressive (With just a few movements of her fingers she managed to lift small objects as if making them float! That’s how she was able to make him “float” when they met each other! She normally could do it just with small objects, but she was able to lift him! She was a prodigy!) Iida's earthbending and metalbending were amazing (Iida wore pieces of metal on his clothes along with metal boots, and with metalbending he was able propel himself to be as fast as a car! This was part of his training as a detective in the city!), and Tsuyu's waterbending (SHE COULD BEND A WATER WHIP WITH HER TONGUE! That was impressive as heck!). He also wrote what he learned from them and from their movements in a notebook; and he helped them improve with his analysis and things that he himself had learned from the internet and books.</p><p>All legally, obviously, because otherwise Iida would scold them all the time.</p><p>His annotations and analysis had started to help them a lot, especially Uraraka.</p><p>And speaking of the chestnut girl: It was a Sunday morning. Normally those days Izuku and Uraraka met in a specialized park to train the elements in a regulated way.</p><p>“Freckles Freckles!“ The girl came to where they regularly met, under a large and leafy tree. Izuku turned to see her, raised his hand to greet her.</p><p>“Over here, Uraraka-chan!“ The girl led and sat next to him fast. “I have some new ideas for your training“ And he automatically handed her his cell phone.</p><p>The first thing the girl saw was the TikTok screen, to later see a girl with pink hair making some movements on the floor: she was break dancing.</p><p>“... wait, do you want me to do that?” She turned to look at him with an incredulous face.</p><p>“N-Not like that!” He said, waving his hands like crazy. “ I-I just thought it would be a good idea! I mean, the girl seems to be from the water nation and while she is moving, she doesn’t make any air currents unless those currents can’t be recorded on the camera, although that would make sense since the air is not visible, and I doubt that it will be recorded on video“ He said, looking at the screen again.</p><p>Uraraka also saw the video from the corner of her eye...</p><p>“... Well, I could try something similar... I can do cartwheels!”</p><p>“... Oooh that could be a good start“. Izuku nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“I'll try then!” She said getting up from her place. She stepped to the side to avoid hitting Izuku ... she raised her hands and did the cartwheel.</p><p>“... Uh, you didn't do anything“. Izuku said. He pulled the notebook, reading his notes on airbending.</p><p>“Why didn't it work?!” She pouted, making a movement with her hand generating a small sphere of air. “I can do things like this with my hands, but apparently not with my feet...”</p><p>Izuku brought his fingers to his lips, taking the inferior on them and squishing it a bit.</p><p>“Do you know how airbending works?” He He turned to see her raising both eyebrows.</p><p>“Do you mean movements or...?”</p><p>“No, I mean ... The science behind it“</p><p>“Hmmm ... I never really asked myself”</p><p>“Well, my research has made me know that, Airbending works through pressure and aerodynamics” He said.</p><p>The girl made a face, not quite understanding. Izuku noticed this and pouted, taking out a new sheet and writing and doodling on it, showing the girl a more graphic way to understand it in the process.</p><p>“Have you ever read how a tornado works? How are they get formed?“ The girl shook her head. “Okay... For a tornado, we must have a mass of hot air above the ground“ In the notebook he drew a horizontal line, and on this horizontal line he drew with another red pen some arrows that formed a circle. “This hot air rises to the sky, and mixes with another mass of cold air that is above“. The girl blinked, nodding. “When this happens, it generates a stream of hot and cold air, and it starts rotating” He did the drawing as it looked. "This is supposed to be called..." he took his cell phone, checking other notes he had there. “Supercell… This is one way to generate a storm.”</p><p>“Oh ... What does that have to do with a tornado?”</p><p>“Well, because when this happens, these super cells contain more than one current, which are called convection currents? These go, for example, corresponding to the hands of the clock, and then there are other currents that go the opposite of how the first ones go“. He said, drawing another circle of arrows the same as the previous one but with the opposite direction. “This generates another current in the clouds that have already formed, trying to lower these air currents a bit to free themselves a little“. He drew a small triangle between the two. “This generates a vertical whirlpool which is the first stage of the tornado...”</p><p>“Oooh”</p><p>“And this current start to get faster and faster until the tornado forms the moment this current touches the surface of the earth. All this, thanks to the atmospheric pressure differences of hot and cold air”.</p><p>“... okay...“ She narrowed her eyes processing the information. “So, what you're saying is...”</p><p>“When you airbend, you generate a current of air. The way I've seen you do it is that you cool the air enough to make this currents of air. When you do this, you also make circular motions with your fingers. You should be able to do this while making the cartwheel, you should have generated a circular current like the one that creates the supercell... but I guess you couldn’t cause you focused more on not falling while doing the cartwheel than on doing the change of temperature in the air while doing the movement”. He said, bringing his thumb and forefinger to his lips.</p><p>“... Makes sense. Because in fact it is a bit difficult for me to do these pirouettes... But then how do I do it without thinking about anything else?”</p><p>“Um ... Maybe by thinking on it as part of your nature?...” He thought a little. “I have a friend... An acquaintance, who is a firebender. He always told me that when he fights and practices his powers, he just thinks on strategies before getting into it, but while he’s practicing, he follows his instincts, making him unpredictable, able to win his matches. I think maybe it should be the case on bending: Bending is a second nature”.</p><p>“... Uy! I don’t know, that sounds hard”.</p><p>“hmmm... Let's see, can you do the cartwheel again?” He got his fingers on his chin, pouting. “But just do it don’t focus on anything else”.</p><p>Uraraka nodded, getting up from the ground. She did it again, and Izuku tried to draw the process quickly.</p><p>“... I think that for you to combine the wheel with airbending, you need to learn to balance yourself“ He said seeing her. “You make the cartwheel well, but when you fall you do it with both feet, and it makes you go all shaky”.</p><p>“... So, I must practice then!“ She said enthusiastically and began to do more laps.</p><p>And so, they continued, that day it became a routine for the girl because now she was beginning to practice gymnastics through the internet: Carriage turns back and forth, somersaults, laterals, and other movements were added to her repertoire in a few months of a whole lot of practice in both school and training with Izuku and their friends. The girl gained flexibility, and soon was able to do all these leaps with ease.</p><p>And the day came when these movements were natural to her, and that she was finally able to combine the idea that her friend had given her with these.</p><p>“FREAKLES!” She shouted, arriving next to him at the same park, but without saying anything else, she just left her things next to him and made a forward somersault, generating a current of air that raised leaves and moved the tree in front of them. “I CAN DO IT! I FINALLY CAN DO IT!!!”</p><p>“Oh, spirits! Uraraka-chan! I'm very proud of you! This is amazing!“ Izuku celebrated, getting up from his place. They clashed fists, as they used to when they managed to make advances in the chestnut's training. “I'm glad I was helpful…”</p><p>“Huge thanks!” She said clenching her fists, hitting the air with enthusiasm. “I feel like I could conquer the world!”</p><p>Izuku couldn't help but laugh. He was helping others! This was what he wanted ...</p><hr/><p>Izuku knew that good days weren't going to last forever. And he confirmed it when, for some reason, the day after Uraraka's achievement was very... Strange. At least it was not bad but ... Ugh, I’ll explain: First, his alarm didn’t sound, and he was late to school, which would be bad but when he arrived the teacher still had not arrived. He narrowly escaped the scolding but still he was frustrated because the teacher was two hours late.</p><p>Second: When the break came, he realized that he forgot his lunch, but when he went to buy something to eat, he realized that he had more money than he remembered... And in the cafeteria, all they had were sandwiches egg and he didn't love them, but he didn't dislike them either...</p><p>Third: The teacher arrived just to tell them he had to leave early, so they left long before the bell rang. This meant that he could go to the library sooner, maybe even come over to his house to eat something more substantial. Maybe bring the bento his mom always did for him in case something happened...</p><p>He did that: He went home, left extra things that he wouldn’t need, brought his cell phone charger just in case, filled his backpack with his notebooks, took the bento and some flavored puffed rice bars (just in case) guys wanted one), and went to the library.</p><p>Fourth: ... On the cobblestone path of the library, he tripped and fell on his knees and hands to the floor. At least he was not as bad as when he met Iida.kun. He didn’t tear the fabric of his pants and the gloves he used protected his palms, but his knees did hurt.</p><p>“I must be careful...” he said to himself, getting up from the floor and checking himself... His pants were just a bit dirty. He shook his hands off his knees and continued forward.</p><p>Obviously upon entering he realized that neither Uraraka nor Tsuyu were there yet. It was about... 12 noon... Wow, he was out early. He normally would go to scool in at seven in the morning and leave at two thirty in the afternoon unless he had to clean the classroom...</p><p>It doesn't matter, he went through the security zone first.</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Shimano!”</p><p>“Oh! Midoriya!“ The guard smiled at him. “You’re early today”</p><p>“Yes ...” Izuku handed over his bento. “Do you think you can take care of this for me?”</p><p>“Yes of course”. The brown-haired man smiled, taking the tupperware, and setting it behind his desk.</p><p>"You can have one of the puffed rice bars if you want“</p><p>“Thanks, young man! I only warn you that today we are going to close early, so please leave before six pm today”</p><p>“oh, uh ... Thank you“ And he went upstairs, to sit at the usual table...</p><p>It had been months since he’s been alone in this place. He felt empty...</p><p>He got up and went to sit on another side where the chairs were. At least having the arms of it by his side would make him feel less alone.</p><p>He spent two hours trying to read, but for some reason he couldn't concentrate. Just ... he saw the letters and his eyes hurt. Maybe he took a little sleep, that always helped him ... When he hurt himself or someone hurt him, this always made him feel extremely sleepy, just like when those voices came to his head and ... When his investigations brought back memories that he felt were not totally his... But would sleeping in the library be good? The last few times were accidents, but this would be on purpose ...</p><p>He was thinking about that when Uraraka came up behind him.</p><p>“You arrived before me!“</p><p>"Basically didn’t had school today..." He rubbed his eyes</p><p>“... Are you okay?“ The girl she frowned sitting next to him. Izuku always jumped when she came out of nowhere but today there was no reaction... Weird.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm just ... I'm sleepy, I think“ He said taking a deep breath. “Today’s been… a weird day…”</p><p>“Weird how?”</p><p>"Well..." he yawned softly. “I woke up late, but my teacher wasn’t on the classroom, and when he arrived, he only gave us an hour of class and then he let us go... And fell outside on the cobblestones of the snake road”</p><p>She asked frowning. “Wait you fell? Are you ok?”</p><p>“I’m… fine... But I think that's what is making me sleepy...” he felt his eyes close.</p><p>"... Get some sleep, who's stopping you? I have a heck ton of homework today anyway“. Uraraka took away the notebooks and books that he was carrying in his hands, and left them on the table next to her chair. “I’ll take care of this, just rest a bit” She rubbed his curls.</p><p>And he fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>He didn't know where he was, but he felt like he was floating in water. He looked around himself and saw only impending darkness. A strange greenish-black smoke covered his mouth and body... Or rather, he was made of that greenish-black smoke, for he really didn’t feel anything else besides his right hand, his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, and his eyes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In front of him, there was a white-haired girl... She looked like Yue, the girl from the statue in Rep City’s library...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said something, but the words didn't reach his ears ... In fact, he didn't even have ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to the sides without understanding anything, but he managed to see that the girl smiled sideways, and approached stretching out a hand... And he raised his hand automatically, taking the girl’s hand and-</em>
</p><p>“““““</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he didn’t move. He felt extremely disoriented and tired, as if he had any slept at all since... Yesterday. The sunlight coming through the great glass wall reached his face, causing him to close his eyes again ... and he could hear voices near him.</p><p>“Don't you think that Midoriya is sometimes very weird?“ Tsuyu asked, putting her hand to her cheek.</p><p>“Weird how?“ Uraraka looked up from the book he had.</p><p>“Weird, like… In general”. The girl sighed, closing the book that she had in front of her. “When we do the investigations of the one with the four elements, he tells us fun facts, but sometimes it seems like he says those things as if he lived through them”</p><p>“Well... It's because he's very passionate about his mother's stories. Don't you remember what he told us?” She cocked her head.</p><p>“I do remember, but it's just weird… Sometimes when he talks about these, his eyes look like...”</p><p>“... Melancholic?</p><p>“And old”</p><p>"... Well, I have noticed..." Uraraka sighed, leaning against the back of her chair. “I mean, yeah, it's weird. But maybe it's because those stories are from his childhood?”</p><p>Tsuyu stared at her for a few seconds. Ochako didn't seem very convinced.</p><p>“In his notebook he has many notes that say they come from dreams”.</p><p>"... Now that you mention it ..." Uraraka frowned. “... I think I’ve read that too... And I asked him, but he said nothing”</p><p>Tsuyu pouted. “... Those who control the elements are supposed to be... Reincarnations, right?“ Tsuyu looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>“... What do you want to get with this?“ Ochako between her closed her eyes.</p><p>The greenette shrugged. “Normally reincarnations have memories of their past lives, right? Well, at least that’s what comics and books says”</p><p>"... Izu-kun’s a non-bender. I doubt this is the case”.</p><p>“True, but it wouldn’t necessarily have to be THAT person... It could be the case of a reincarnation that was close to them”</p><p>“... Like Sokka or Asami?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“oh. That makes more sense. “ Uraraka made a funny face.</p><p>Tsuyu laughed a little.</p><p>“It also gives me the creeps when he falls asleep out of nowhere”. Uraraka said, bringing her hand to her chin.</p><p>“That's worrisome “. Tsuyu agreed. “Before actually talking to y’all, he had to see him fall asleep in the chair”.</p><p>“I’ve had to take care of him while he sleeps about three times already“. The brunette raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Izuku at that moment shook his body, starting to stretch.</p><p> Oh! Sleeping beauty has awakened!“ Uraraka joked, turning to see the boy. Izuku just nodded, turning instead towards them.</p><p>"... Were you talking about me?"</p><p>They both turned to see.</p><p>“... No?“ Tsuyu tried to lie, but Izuku was still too disoriented to notice it. “Why would we talk about you, kero?”</p><p>“I-I don't know“ Izuku got up from his chair and approached them rubbing his eyes. “I just… heard… like that”</p><p>“Oh, you're just still sleepy“ Ochako said in a sappy tone.</p><p>"I-I guess..." he sat next to Tsuyu.</p><p>They were silent for a few minutes... until Iida came from behind.</p><p>“Good afternoon!“ He said animatedly, sitting next to Uraraka.</p><p>“Hello Iida-kun...“ Izuku saw him tired.</p><p>“Uh, is he all right?“ Tenya adjusted her glasses, frowning.</p><p>“He's been like this since I arrived. He slept for four hours“ Uraraka turned to see him</p><p>Izuku blinked in surprise... Four hours?</p><p>“... What time is it?”</p><p>“Six o'clock“ Tsuyu responded by poking her cheek.</p><p>It was at that moment that his stomach made a noise.</p><p>“... Midoriya-kun, have you eaten?“ the blue haired boy approached the one with green curls, looking at him inquisitively.</p><p>Izuku turned red, turning sideways.</p><p>“We will take that as a no“. Uraraka said laughing.</p><p>"... I-I brought a bento that my mom prepared for me, I left it downstairs with the security guys..." He said, getting up from his place. “I-If you want, I'll leave you here, I'll... eat downstairs”. He stretched.</p><p>“ It's okay Izu-kun~”</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep again, kero”</p><p>“Bon Appetit, Midoriya!”</p><p>He smiled, starting to walk down the stairs, seeing through the glass wall. Now that he remembered... he overheard the entire conversation of the two girls. They talked about him, and the "strange things" he did…</p><p>Hm. His mother is a nurse, she told him that his constant sleep changes were normal for boys his age, and that they were not such a worrying thing either... Besides, he was already controlling this weird sleep schedule his body imposed him. Today was just a weird day, the whole day was weird.</p><p>And about the stories... Well, he was just very passionate! His mother also told these stories like that! If she was so excited, so was he. Even more! Especially with those beautiful dreams that he had...</p><p>... speaking of dreams... what was that?</p><p>He stopped. He looked toward the great glass wall. He pressed his face to the window, squinting, observing the fountain from afar...</p><p>Yue. The girl in the dream looked like Yue, the princess who was sculpted in that fountain in the great garden of the library ... The girl in the dream was pretty, she smiled warmly at him, she said something to him ... it was her? Did she hear her?</p><p>“Yue... Was she Yue? Princess Yue… the girl who turned into the spirit of the moon... Are you real?” He brought his fingers to his lower lip, squeezing it a bit..</p><p>He continued his way down the stairs.</p><p>“Ah?“ His bento was on top of the counter where they kept all the things that people left before entering. He took it in his hands... Why would Mr. Shimano leave it there? He turned sideways, looking for the guard who was always there. “Hello? Is anybody here?” He peeked into the office that was next to security… “A-Anyone?” He walked to the front door now, hoping that, perhaps, the guard had stepped out or something ...</p><p>But he reached the door, and it didn’t open.</p><p>“W-Wait wha-what!?” He shooked it. “Open the door! Please!” But it was in vain: It was locked.</p><p>“... GUYS!!!”</p><p>Fifth strange thing of the day: he was locked in the library with his friends.</p><hr/><p>Ochako, Tenya and Tsuyu were calm in their places, sitting, chatting quietly as they always did in the library.</p><p>“Do you think then that reincarnations are real? And that Midoriya-kun is one?“ Tenya raised an eyebrow, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>“Basically, that's what we've been looking for, right? Midoriya-kun has searched for this kind of info for a long time, kero” Tsuyu said, putting a hand to her cheek. “Somehow, unconsciously, he keeps looking”.</p><p>“Irrefutable logic, Asui-san”.</p><p>“Call me Tsu, kero”</p><p>“What I find curious is that we are searching so much about the guys of the four elements. Hardly anyone talks about it anymore. And those who know the stories take it as fairy tales“ Ochako leaned back on the table frowning. “If you look at school books or when we have history class, it’s noticeable there are things that they don’t tell us” she began to play with a pencil.</p><p>“I’ve noticed. “ Tsuyu turned towards the ceiling.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if the commission just decided to omit things. They are in charge of education anyway“ Tenya added, crossing his arms. “First, because the story is always told by the people who won and people who are powerful, and it is likely that someone doesn’t want normal people to find out about something that happened in the past that could cause chaos. And second, because a person being able to bend the four elements, ease evil spirits, help good spirits, and more things that we have found through old diaries and Midoriya-kun’s notebooks, is extremely hard to believe” He did a robotic hand motion again. “The fact that people like us exist, I mean people who are able to bend the elements is difficult to understand, but we are very used to the fact that we exist. The question would be why do we do it? And are there really spirits out there? Like, do they exist? Does the person who bends the four elements exist? Or existed?”</p><p>“I think our existence is enough proof that these things could exist. If people with powers like us exist, it shouldn’t be hard to guess there are dual, third or fourth bending users“ Ochako frowned at Iida. “Don't believe in anything and everything that we have investigated with Izu-kun? Does it seems silly to you?”</p><p>“Of course not!“ Iida said suddenly, slicing the air with his hand, offended. “In fact, I think a lot of things we've found make sense! The blood of the great Toph Beifong runs in my veins and we are sure that she accompanied Aang on his travels! She, too, helped Korra at some point! I was just trying to find something to justify the disappearance of such important characters as Korra, Aang, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Roku, Genji, and many others, from the history books! The fact that they all are gone from the popular knowledge makes it more likely that they all had some common enemy, which ended up making them disappear from the face of the collective mind!” Iida explained while continuing to make his robotic movements.</p><p>“Yeah, I understand! But it's just…“ Uraraka sighed. “Sometimes I just think about what they could have done to them and.. get kinda sca-“</p><p>“GUYS!!!”</p><p>“Kero! Was that Midoriya?!“ Tsuyu asked, turning to see them.</p><p>“Oh no! Freckles!“ Ochako automatically got up, running to the stairs.</p><p>“Uraraka-kun, don't run in the library it is forbidden!“ Iida said, but he got up behind her chasing her. Tsuyu just sighed getting up and going after them.</p><p>When they got to the ladder, the first thing they saw was the boy in blue climbing the steps two at a time (Since when was he so agile?). Iida caught him in the middle air.</p><p>“Midoriya, you don't have to run or scream! But what happened?!“ The boy in blue asked alarmed.</p><p>“Iida-kun! When you came in, was the guard Shimano in the entrance?! Or someone else?!” He asked, panting. He had his lunch intact in his hands.</p><p>“Aw, your tupper is cute!“ Tsuyu couldn't help saying, seeing the Tupper that he had rabbit prints on the lid.</p><p>“Uh ... thanks! B-But that doesn't matter! Iida-kun! Answer please!”</p><p>Iida raised his hands. “When I entered, I saw the guard nothing more”</p><p>“Didn't he talk to you or something?!”</p><p>"... Oh no” Iida's eyes widened, and he brought his hands to his head “He told me that they were going to close early and that we should left quickly...”</p><p>“... Oh no, he said the same to me! That they were going to close at 6 pm!“ Uraraka said suddenly and began to look around him. “Are we alone!?”</p><p>“Worse! We are locked up!“ Izuku turned to see the door. “I-I tried to open the door but it was locked down!”</p><p>“Ribbit… What are we gonna do now?“ Tsuyu frowned. “Shouldn’t the guard have checked for any people who could still be here?”</p><p>“I suppose not. When I was going up stairs, I saw other people were going down. I guess they got out. I’m sure he might have thought they were us“ Iida said, trying to reason the situation.</p><p>Izuku brought her fingers to his lips.</p><p>“ Oh no, this is bad, we don’t have the workers phone numbers to ask them to come and take us out of here and I don’t think that activating the alarm on purpose to attract someone is a good idea because-because it could be in our criminal record I think we should do something else besides that, B-But if it were like that then the alarm should have already been activated when I tried to open the door. Maybe it doesn’t actually work but-oh no What if everything is being recorded? Th-There must be cameras everywhere, they'll see that we still are here-no wait there are no cameras on this floor, but-but the alarms could go off and tha-that would be very bad for us and-”</p><p>“Izu-kun, calm down!“ Uraraka interrupted, taking him by the shoulders and puffing out her cheeks.</p><p> How am I going to calm down?! We're locked in here without being able to get out! M-My mom is going to worry if I don't make it home! What about Asui-I meam Tsuyu-chan?! Her parents are waiting for her too! And what abo-”</p><p>A slightly light slap from the brunette interrupted him.</p><p>“We will find the solution! Just don't get nervous! And neither do you!” She said turning to see the other two. “Now just… Go and eat, and tell your mom what happened... Meanwhile, we will see what to do to get out of here“ She pointed to Izuku’s lunch, and he just pouted, walking to the stairs and starting to eat.</p><p>“Okay, you calmed him kero. But what do we do now?“ Tsuyu asked nervously, playing with her hands.</p><p>“Find how to get out of here, What else?” She said confidently, shrugging her shoulders. “We must find an open window or something”.</p><p>“Sorry to crush your idea, but going out a window is not very viable”. Iida said, doing the same robotic movement with his hands. “The windows are small on the first floor, and if we go out on the second or third floor, we will have to use our elements to go out, and that is illegal. And difficult, since Midoriya can’t bend and has not good physical abilities”.</p><p>Uraraka hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. “Spirits, my plans never work!”</p><p>“We just must find another solution, kero“ Tsuyu said, looking at the glass wall. “... Why did they close so early today? It's barely seven o’clock, kero”</p><p>“My brother Tensei said that today was going to be a marathon in front of this street. I imagine that was the main reason” He brought a hand to his chin.</p><p>“... Uh“ Uraraka turned to see Iida. “Couldn't you tell your brother to get us out? He’s a policeman isn’t he?”</p><p>“Detective. And he is working, he is forbidden to use the cell phone during work!”</p><p>“Well he could help us when he stops working!”</p><p>“... Oh, that’s true! I'll send him a message! But we will have to wait then since today it leaves at o’clock!”</p><p>“That's a solution, kero. We will wait a few hours then”.</p><p>Izuku heard them from his place, with his cheeks full of food.</p><p>"Well, if we're going to wait ... I'll continue my investigation ..." he said to himself in a low voice.</p><hr/><p>He was really having a VERY bad day. After finishing eating, he tried to do what he set out to do: read. But an hour had passed, and his head gave no indication of helping. His brain  just said... <em>not today, thank you.</em></p><p>“Freckles?“ Uraraka stung his shoulder. He had been looking at the same page for more than twenty minutes.</p><p>“... I can’t focus on anything”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I-I don't know. All day I've been feeling weird... Extra tired”.</p><p>“Did you sleep last night?“ Iida turned to see him severely. “You must sleep at night to be able to perform correctly during the day!”</p><p>“I did sleep, Iida-kun! I slept about four hours on that couch!” He pointed to an armchair that was nearby. “But I feel like I haven't slept in... three days” He yawned, and then droped onto the table face-to-face, hitting his nose in the process but not doing anything against it. “... Ow that hurts”.</p><p>Uraraka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you stressed about something?”</p><p>“... No? I don’t exams until two weeks“ He doesn’t have Kacchan bothering him since a month ago, and Kacchan’s new suddenly waving and smiling at him in such a friendly way makes him feel less bad about not being Kacchan’s friend anymore...</p><p>“Let me see how stressed you are, kero”. Tsuyu got up from her seat, approaching him. Izuku didn't move, still with his face squized against the table, just... he stayed there.</p><p>Suddenly, the green-haired girl ran her fingers all over Izuku's spine.</p><p>“Aaaaaaah! don't do that!” He got up and shook, feeling chills go through his entire body. "I-I-It feels horrible, hey!" The jolt almost made him fell out of the chair. In the end he just dropped back onto the table, now on his cheek.</p><p>“Sorry!“ She said nervously. “But if you shook yourself like that, I think it means that you are very stressed, kero”. She pouted.</p><p>“… eh… ah”</p><p>“Oh-Oh, do me! Do me! Do me!“ Uraraka dropped onto the table, just like Izuku. “Let's see what that feels like!”</p><p>Tsuyu did the same with Uraraka, running three fingers all over the girl's spine. She also shook but not as hard as Izuku.</p><p>“Oh, if it feels bad!” She shook her head. “… ONE MORE TIME!”</p><p>“Uraraka-kun, stop“ Iida put his hand on the girl's head. “I think Asui-san wants to come up with something with this” He did his typical movement.</p><p>“Call me Tsu, kero“ She just sighed. “By the way, can you give me my bottle of water? It is in my bag”. The girl pointed to her backpack, and the one with glasses rose to grab the canteen she pointed to.</p><p>“ Here you go, Asui-san”</p><p>Tsuyu just sighed.</p><p>“I told you to call me Tsu, and thank you, kero” She took it in her hands, opening it. She let drop some water from it but it stayed suspended in the air, while she did a movement with her hand: She was waterbending it. “I want to try something, Midoriya-kun. Can you lift your hair a little?”</p><p>“... What do you want to do?” He asked, but he lifted the curls from his neck.</p><p>“The other day I read in my book that there are ways to relieve stress with waterbending and it’s healing abilities” She said calmly, taking the raised water in her hand to her neck.</p><p>“... Okay. I think I know what you want to do. My mom told me that it’s possible to affect the brain via healing. I think that’s how Aamon was able to block bending too...” he let himself do whatever the girl was going to do.</p><p>Tsuyu nodded. She began to make movements with her hands, the water on Izuku's neck began to spin in a small circle, and the water began to glow in a blue hue.</p><p>“What do you want to do to him Tsuyu?“ Ochako got up from her place, watching the water spin on Izuku's neck.</p><p>“I'm trying to help him raise your levels of serotonin, dopamine, and some endorphins to help him to de-stress” She said quietly. He just closed his eyes…</p><p>“... I don't understand, Asui-san“ Iida frowned.</p><p>“It's something I learned from my books”. She said calm, trying to keep her movements smooth, but her hand movements were… not gentle.</p><p>“Uh... Have you done it before?“ Izuku asked kinda worried. His mom told him that even talented people in the field had to be careful on this type of healing because it could mess with the patient in a bad way.</p><p>“Don't talk, kero“ Tsuyu didn't answer his question, she just continued with her movements.</p><p>Izuku pouted. He just sighed and allowed himself to feel… whatever she was doing to him, he didn’t felt any change if he was honest.</p><p>“... What are you-“</p><p>“Don't talk, kero.</p><p>“Sorry but”</p><p>“I'm telling you not to talk“ Tsuyu made a movement that made the sparkling water touch the fingers that held the curls of the green hair. “If you distract me, something bad could happen, kero”.</p><p>“Something bad?“ Asked Ochako frowning.</p><p>“ I think? Healing is supposed to be natural for us, but the truth is, I'm not very good, kero”.</p><p>“So, I'm a guinea pig”</p><p>“Don't talk, kero”. She said, closing her fists. He felt the water touch him again, now directly his neck. He felt a chill at this, but instantly he felt something "click" on his body. Tsuyu went back to the movements and after a few seconds she stopped.</p><p>“Hmmm... I think I’m done” She raised her hands and automatically the water stopped shining, and with a smooth movement she returned it to her bottle.</p><p>Izuku got up.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Midoriya-kun? “ Iida asked.</p><p>“Normal... I'm not sleepy anymore!“ The curly-haired boy blinked and turned sideways. “I don't know what you've done to me but... Thank you“ He wiped the back of his neck.</p><p>“You're welcome, kero“ She smiled a little, although she said under her breath “I’m glad I could make it without messing up”</p><p>“… Messing up?“ Uraraka frowned.</p><p>“I'm not very good at medicine“ Tsuyu just shrugged.</p><p>Izuku turned to look at her in disbelief.</p><p>“... So, I was a guinea pig?”</p><p>“Basically, kero”.</p><p>“Asui-san, I think you should be a bit more cautious with this kind of things“. Iida started scolding her. “You shouldn’t play with the health of your friends, or use them as guinea pigs for your experiments”</p><p>“But I don't think that if I did something "wrong", something excessively bad would have happen to him” She quietly drank from her bottle.</p><p>Izuku frowned a little.</p><p>“Actually... I agree with Iida, Tsu-chan” he started playing with his fingers, but kept looking at her. “My momma’s a nurse, and she always told me that, using this kind of knowledge to heal things that aren’t wounds and, y’know, internal processes… is dangerous and you must be very careful while doing it”</p><p>“I know that. I tried to be as careful as I could so I wouldn’t end up messing anything for you, kero. That's why I asked you keep quiet”. She poked his cheek a little playfully. “But it is not as if I worked on your heart or some dangerous zone. I worked on your neck” She explained, tilting her head. “And although I am not an expert, I know how to avoid certain areas to avoid bad experiences”.</p><p>“... Okay...“ The greenette sighed, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>"... Tsuyu, can you do that to me too?" Ochako asked, lying down. "I doubt I’m stressed as Izuku but ..." she shrugged.</p><hr/><p>Ten or fifteen later he tried to go back to business, his energy was back but... he still didn’t want to read, so he was watching TikToks on his phone. Ochako, who also received this strange "boost" of energy from Tsuyu, was watching videos together with him.</p><p>“I think that what you did, didn’t work at all, Asui-san“ Iida said making a face. “They are more distracted than before”.</p><p>Tsuyu sighed, she would have to get used to the boy not calling her what he wanted.</p><p>“I guess not, but at least Midoriya-kun is no longer a living zombie”.</p><p>Izuku laughed at one of the videos, Ochako took his phone and wrote something on it.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?“ Iida got up from his place and went to where they were.</p><p>“ Nothing! “ Ochako said. Izuku made waved his hands trying to give himself some air cause he was laughing out loud, even with tears in his eyes. He changed the video.</p><p>The one with blue hair leaned out to see the cell phone.</p><p>“... NOOO!“ The three screamed at the same time.</p><p>“W-What happened?!“ Tsuyu asked altered.</p><p>“You don’t want to know!“ Said Ochako, but she gave Tsuyu Izuku’s phone.</p><p>Tsuyu took the cell phone. The video showed a girl, and a little kitten... It looked like she was going to give him a little kiss.</p><p>“Kero, how cu-NO!“ She screamed, after seeing that the girl instead of giving him a kiss bit the cat's face (softly, but still it still looked just as funny and horrifying). “ Why are you seeing this?!” She asked horrified.</p><p>“I-I think we’re on pet tiktok! I don’t know! We just saw that!” Izuku said, starting to laugh again for no reason. Tsuyu handed him his cell phone again, but she got up and stood behind them to see as well.</p><p>They were watching more videos, including one of a peculiar boy with red and white hair... Todoroki-kun? Izuku thought, but Ochako switched videos without even thinking about it. At the time he didn't pay much attention, but those red and white colors stood on his mind for a little.</p><p>It was at that moment that he felt something strange on himself. An even bigger energy hit that just made him fall on the table, making a big noise while his phone crashed against it.</p><p>“I'm hungry again!“ He said, beginning to slap the table with his hands.</p><p>“Hungry?“ Ochako turned to see him.</p><p>“Yeah~ a lot“ Now he started to move his feet too.</p><p>“... Midoriya-kun, are you feeling okay?“ Tsuyu passed a hand in front of the boy's eyes.</p><p>“Amazing! But hungry! And very thirsty”. He turned to see her with a sappy smile.</p><p>Tsuyu at that moment noticed that his eyes were dilated.</p><p>“... Kero ... Midoriya-kun, what did you eat before it helped you with stress?”</p><p>“Eh? Before...“ the boy with freckles turned to see the bento tupper. "... I don't remember..." And he started laughing a lot again.</p><p>“Tsuyu what did you do!?“ Ochako asked, laughing nervously.</p><p>“Midoriya-kun, look at me” Tsuyu asked, frowning. She cupped his cheeks. “Remember. What did you eat?”</p><p>“Uh ... Don't make me think right now...”</p><p>“Oh no. Who are you and what did you do to my friend? “ Ochako said extremely nervous, but laughing too? Nervous laughter.</p><p>"Uraraka-kun, I don't think this is the time for jokes! And Midoriya-kun, answer the question!” Iida scolded them both</p><p>"Oh..." He turned to see his bento again. “Now that I think about it, it was a fruit salad, fried rice, and a chocolate-filled muffin... And a rice-crispies bar”</p><p>“Did you just eat that?! No wonder you are hungry again!“ Iida said, scolding the boy.</p><p>“It was the lunch that I had to take to school...“ Izuku puffed out his cheeks.</p><p>Ochako just stared at them.</p><p>“... That's a lot of sugar... You said you're thirsty, right? And that you have a lot of energy”.</p><p>Izuku simply nodded. He kept the silly smile.</p><p>“I think Midoriya got a sugar rush, kero”.</p><p>“A what?“ Iida asked. Izuku kept moving his feet and hands like crazy.</p><p>“A sugar rush... It's... What happens to little kids when they eat a lot of sugar, kero” She put a finger to his cheek. “This happens to my siblings when they eat sugar after six in the afternoon”.</p><p>Oh yeah. This is the sixth weird thing that happened to him today: Having a sugar rush.</p><p>“I used to have that when I was little!“ Ochako exclaimed, raising a hand. “My parents used to make me run around the house until I fell from fatigue”</p><p>“I do the same thing when I must take care of them and they eat cookies without my permission, kero“ Tsuyu looked at the curly haired one, thinking what to do. “Midoriya-kun, do you usually have sugar rush? Or did you had those when you were little?”</p><p>“Uh-no. In fact, everything makes me sleepy” He shrugged.</p><p>“... Oh no” Tsuyu put a hand to her mouth. “Was it me?...”</p><p>"Naaah, maybe I'm just happy~" The boy stretched out in the chair, and then he stared at nothing for a few seconds... And then he turned to see Uraraka. “I want to run, can we run?”</p><p>“Midoriya-kun, we are in a library! We can't run!... Although it might help you with your current condition...” he put a hand to his chin.</p><p>Tsuyu just stared at him.</p><p>“Midoriya-kun, run around the table until you get tired, kero”.</p><p>Izuku listened, starting to run around the table.</p><p>“Wow, you sound like a big sister“ Ochako said, she was bouncing on her chair.</p><p>“... Ochako-chan”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You don't feel the same, do you?</p><p>“...” The brunette put a hand to her chin. “Now that you mention it... I feel energized but not at the level of needing to run”.</p><p>“ Look me in the eye, kero.“ Ochako listened, looking at her with her big round eyes. “... Something tells me that it was me“ Tsuyu crossed her arms. “Reminder: Never doing this again”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Now... Ochako-chan, run around the table.</p><p>“WHAT!? Why!?”</p><p>“Your eyes are all sparkly just like Midoriya’s, kero“ Tsuyu finally sat down in Izuku's chair.</p><p>“B-But I don’t feel as-”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter”</p><p>"… Ains..." She got up and started chasing the green haired one.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while until Ochako stopped.</p><p>“It's boring running in circles!“ The brunette complained. "Can't we try something else?"</p><p>Izuku didn't stop and did a full turn, bumping into Ochako's back in the process. Obviously, he stopped after this, but he just laughed and said tiny “sorrys” under his breath.</p><p>“W-Watch out, freckles!“ She turned to see him. The boy still looked too animated. She sighed. “Don't you think we could do something else? I don't know, run up the ladder?”</p><p>“Running on the stairs is very dangerous, Uraraka-kun“ Tenya said, adjusting his glasses. “I would recommend that you continue running around the table, at least this way we will keep all the noise that could get us in trouble if they see us on the camera recordings”</p><p>“But we are locked up and alone! It's boring! You guys are boring!” She said pointing to her friends in a mocking way.</p><p>“Actually, there are no cameras on this floor, only at the entrance and on the third floor because there are computers up there. And on an “only authorized” door“ Izuku said in a low voice, but everyone heard him.</p><p>“ Midoriya-kun, how do you know that?!“</p><p>“... I don't like to feel watched! Okay?!” He said hugging himself.</p><p>“See!?!?!“ The chubby cheeked girl said, doing jazz hands “We can do whatever we want! I say let's do something livelier, Izu-kun!”</p><p>Tsuyu stared at both sugar rush kids. Izuku was hopping in his place, and Ochako kept looking quite animated... Then, she saw how the brunette put her arm around the boy's shoulders, moving from one side to the other and making the other move from one side to the other side to side as well. They seemed to be dancing.</p><p>“ ... What if you record from those videos? Where kids and teens like us dance?“ She said, taking her cell phone. “Those tiktok videos”.</p><p>"Hey that's a good idea ~" Ochako said, throwing himself on the table and taking Izuku's cell phone. “Let's make some TikToks, Freckles!</p><p>“OK!“ Izuku just raised his hands, shaking them. “But I must warn that I dance like a drunk giraffe...” he whispered.</p><p>“Drunk giraffe!? I must see that!”</p><p>“You don’t want to see! You're going to end up hating me!</p><hr/><p>The truth is that they didn't record much at the end. They didn’t knew any choreography, and Izuku was right in saying that he danced like a drunk giraffe: Uncoordinated and almost fell three times; so, they better decided to put on music and start dancing in the hallway without recording anything (Izuku was sure that Ochako uploaded a tiktok onto HIS account… A video of him dancing HORRIBLY... He hoped it won’t go viral).</p><p>“Guys, we're in a library! We must not make noise! They could scold us! I know Midoriya said there were no cameras around here, but maybe they'll find out, because they have microphones or something!</p><p>“When there’s no police around everything is legal!“ Izuku said, strangely more animated than before. He hopped up on the table. “Sorry but I need to blow up some steam!“ He jumped from the table to the floor.</p><p>“Eeeh! Midoriya-kun got worse!” Tenya screamed, catching the boy, carrying him in one arm. “Asui-san! You are forbidden to do that again!”</p><p>Tsuyu sighed, grimacing. "I already learned my lesson since their eyes widened, Iida”kun ..."</p><p>“Uh...“ Uraraka sat down on the floor. “I think I'm finally tired.“ She laid on the floor. “Iida-kun, has your brother already answered you? What time is it?</p><p>Iida checked his phone, still with the freckled one on his arm.</p><p>“... He just saw the message... I'm going to send him another“ Iida released the green haired boy, who went to lie down next to Uraraka, but he kept waving his arms like crazy. “Let's hope that now he answers me, and someone comes for us”.</p><p>“I'm still hungry“</p><p>“I think it’s the sugar rush, and the thirst that’s messing up with your stomach“ Tsuyu also went to lie down next to them. “Unfortunately, you ran out of my water a while ago”.</p><p>"... Oh"</p><p>Iida stared at them, raising an eyebrow... In the end, he decided to do the same: lay on the floor with them. The four there formed a cross on the floor, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>“… It’s been a long ago since I’ve spent so much time with friends” Izuku suddenly said, smiling a bit.</p><p>“Do you consider us your friends?” Iida asked, bringing his hands to his stomach.</p><p>“Yeah“ Izuku couldn't help but smile. “We haven’t known each other for too long, but still… You guys are nice”</p><p>"... Guys, now that I think about it..." Uraraka stretched her arms out to her sides. “We met and, I think, we are friends... But do we know anything about each other besides that Iida-kun is an earthbender, Tsu-chan a waterbender, Freckles a non bender and me an airbender?”</p><p>“We know that Iida is Toph Beifong’ descendant“ Tsuyu commented. “And that you come from Ba Sing Se, kero” She pointed to Ochako. “And that Midoriya-kun is very smart, and he likes to search and teach what he’s learnt”</p><p>“You think I'm smart?“ Izuku turned to see the girl.</p><p>“Without a doubt, Midoriya. In fact, you are one of the smartest people I know, Midoriya-kun“ Iida confirmed. Izuku was sure that Iida was doing his robotic movements. “Besides that, your organization with your notebooks is excellent, and you have helped us a lot with training”</p><p>“Especially me“ Uraraka added. “If it weren't for you, it would be the same as when I arrived in the city”</p><p>“Thanks...”</p><p>“No, you Freckles. Thank you” She reached out and poked him on the shoulder. She couldn't help but smile for a few moments and then look at the ceiling thoughtfully. “But besides that. We know something? Like... I don't know…”</p><p>“... What is your favorite color, Iida-kun? But... A very specific one, kero. Like, there are people who answer that the orange of dawn, and others that the red of a wine, kero. Something like that...”</p><p>“... I think blue“ The boy with glasses bent his legs. “But the color that the sea takes at night. When the stars and the moon leave their halo on it, the sea takes a really deep shade of blue. I like it”</p><p>“Good answer“ Tsuyu smiled.</p><p>“Yours, Uraraka-kun?“ Iida asked.</p><p>"Uh..." she sighed, pouting. “That pink on the cherry blossoms. That warm shade of pink... What about you, Freckles?”</p><p>“... I have two... Two favorite colors“ He said, looking at the ceiling. “Green in different shades, mostly greens near the blue hue like the leaves of a tall pine, or the color of mint, or the one from a freshly cut emerald, or the teal tone the sea takes in a cloudy day” He reached out a hand and brought it to his forehead. “The other is the color of rubies, an intense and deep red... I think that's why I I love this tennis” He lifted his leg showing his shoe.</p><p>“Wow. You have many options then“ Tsuyu said, smiling sideways.</p><p>“ What's yours, Tsu-chan?”</p><p>“ Uh, I also really like green, kero... But the bright shade near yellow, like the one in freshly cut grass, or the color of the garden frogs from the swamp where he used to live“</p><p>“You used to live in a swamp? “ Izuku asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but my family and I moved to Republic City when my younger sister was born”.</p><p>“Interesting. “ Ochako smiled. “We are both foreigners then”.</p><p>“Basically, yes”</p><p>Iida stared at the ceiling.</p><p>“I know we're all in high school. And that Asui-san is studying a little of nursing. But... what do you want to be when you get to college? We have time to think on so if you don’t know it’s ok”</p><p>“I want to be a chemistry-biologist” Tsuyu answered “But I'm studying nursing out of obligation. The truth is, I don't really like attending people” She shrugged. “There’s this stereotype that woman are natural at healing but... I think I just proved my point, right, Midoriya and Uraraka?” She smiled in amusement.</p><p>Izuku couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, I think we know now...” he sighed quietly. “What about you, Iida?”</p><p>“ I just want to follow in my brother’s footsteps“ He said calmly. He sat in his place, turning to see them now. “It is my family tradition, to be a police officer or a detective. In my case, I want to be a detective, like my brother, and make my family proud of me”.</p><p>"Traditional ~" Uraraka smiled.</p><p>“And what about you?“ Tsuyu asked, looking at Uraraka. She sat up, now turning them to look exactly like Iida.</p><p>“I want to be an astronaut or a pilot“ Ochako showed a huge smile. “I want to be able to fly through the skies, see unknown worlds and find adventure. Go on a trip on this planet, and even others and make profit from it” She smiled dreamily. She sat up, turning to see them. "But... My family..." her dreamy gaze darkened a bit, and she hugged her legs. “We have went through very bad economic difficulties. My parents own a construction company, but… it’s hard to win money from it on Ba Sing Se“ She gave a soft sigh ... “ And if we add that ... I'm here, alone, the situation is worse”.</p><p>“... It's true, Uraraka”chan, why are you so far from home and alone at age thirteen?“ Izuku turned to see her.</p><p>“I came here to learn airbending, but there was no one who could teach me. It's complicated. I... When I began to manifest my abilities, I’ve caused a lot of problems... I once destroyed my mother's mirror with a sneeze when I was seven years old, and I couldn't control myself. And I know Ba Sing Se may no longer have those filthy rings that separated social classes into rich, middle class and poor, but economic differences still affect, they still make a difference between those who would have been from the "inner ring" and Who we are from the "middle" or the "lower", for the earthbenders there is even differentiation in terms of the amount of money they can pay to get classes. Now imagine for an airbender from the middle ring in Ba Sing Se, classed for any type of bending are very expensive and for a rare bending like airbending was the most expensive, and we had no money... So, the only way to learn airbending there was to join the air nation and learn for free with them, but I don’t want to”</p><p>“Why don't you want to?“ Tsuyu made a face.</p><p>“I ... I want to travel through the world and the air nation is full of nomads, but... I also want to help my parents“ She started to play with her hair a bit. “Actually, my dream of being an astronaut or a pilot comes along with the money I can earn from it, which might not be much but it would be enough to help my mom and dad... Space and sky is my passion... And I would love to do this, because I could help them, and I would be doing what I like” She sighed, stretching her legs again. “But if I joined the nomads, I would have to let myself go from with absolutely everything: my family, my possessions, my friends, my dreams... We did talk to the leader of the nomads in Ba Sing Se, but... I didn't like the idea of leaving them alone forever”</p><p>“... And you came to Republic City to learn without committing to be part of them. No? And to go back to your parents when you learn to control yourself“Izuku saw her from his place.</p><p>“Yeah. I ... uh ... I'm just supposed to be here for year and a half. I came with a scholarship”.</p><p>Izuku couldn't help laughing at that.</p><p>“That sounds like my mommy”.</p><p>“Uh?“ The three of them turned to see Izuku at that moment.</p><p>“My ... My mommy is from the southern water tribe. She came to republic city when she was about... eighteen, I think, to study to be a nurse. In here she met my father and well... They got married, so she didn't have to go back to the south” He shrugged. “Then my father left when my mom was pregnant with me and left us all alone”</p><p>"... Hey, Midoriya" Tsuyu leaned a little. “Why don't you ever talk about yourself?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>"Well..." she put a finger to her cheek. “We're talking about us, right? And... You brought your mom, instead of telling us what you want to be when you grow up. And I think it's the first time you've talked about your father with us...”</p><p>“... Uh...”</p><p>“It’s true. And when we do research, you never say 'oh I did this' 'I found this' 'look I know this'. It's always... 'My mom told me this' 'My friends told me this' and you never talk about your achievements when we’re training“ Uraraka frowned.</p><p>“I… I didn’t even noticed that I do that“ Izuku turned to the other side. “M-Maybe it's because... I don't like to talk about myself”</p><p>“It's totally understandable, Midoriya-kun” Iida replied, waving his hand. “But I think it should be fair that you talk a little about what you think you are when you grow up so that we are all close at hand”.</p><p>“… I…”</p><p>“It's okay, Izu-kun, don't force yourself. If you don't want to tell us, that's fine“ Ochako ran her hand through the boy's curls. He just squeezed his eyes a little.</p><p>"... It's just ..." he smirked, but he didn't look happy. "I... I tend to push people away without-without thinking... I ..." he sighed, but it sounded more like a sob. "I-I don't like talking about myself, because-because, when-when I do, I... I..." his eyes began to burn. This made him bring his hand to his eyes, trying to squeeze them and keep the tears from coming out. “I just... I just know want to-to help others, I want-I want to be able to be useful to others, I-I want to do something well in my life and-and leave a mark in the world of the people I love, I would like to... Change something for the greater good even the smallest thing, just leave a seed to make a greater change. I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up, I just know that I want to help others, make them happy and safe. But it is hard, because… How can I help others when I feel bad about myself? When I talk about me, I end up pushing others away, I end up making them feel grossed out. It's like... Just being me, makes people tear apart“ He started sobbing and breathing ragged, with a painful voice. “When I talk about myself, my father always ends up cutting me off and he won't let me say anything else apart of the typical ‘Oh school is great’ and ‘I love you dad’. When I told my childhood best friend about a horrible nightmare that I have every freaking full moon since I’m six, three years ago, he stopped talking to me and started teasing and even punching me, and now he replaced me with some kids I don't even know. And when I talked about how my friend Kacchan started to be mean towards me with my only another friend three years ago, he ended up moving out of the city and it wasn't even his fault because his brother committed suicide and his family moved out. When I talk about my dreams at school, my classmates laugh of me. It's as if talking about me, my problems, what I want, what I like, what I feel, it just... It alienates others. I-And I-I don't want that to happen now, not with you. I... I ended up obsessing over this stories and pro-bending and the elements, just because it's the only thing that has kept me sane since three years ago, three years that I've been completely by myself” he sat down and could no longer contain himself. He began to cry, loud: with his tears running down her cheeks, sobbing loudly, trembling in his place, turning her back on his friends. “I... I feel so alone...”</p><p>Ochako turned to see the other two, who remained in silence watching the freckled one unburden himself through tears. The girl one just... thought of running her hand down the boy's back. She did it.</p><p>“It’s okay, Izu-kun... Everything will be fine...“ Ochako said in a soft voice. “I’m sure none of that is your fault...”</p><p>“I agree with Uraraka-kun.“ Iida with a very soft voice. “People tend to not want to understand others and be mean just because of that”</p><p>Tsuyu made a grin looking at Iida. She turned to see the boy again, who was still crying. She didn't know what to do, so she just thought on something.</p><p>“Midoriya-kun, do you really think it was you who pushed the other people away? Are you sure it was you and not the others just being mean?”</p><p>The boy, just turned to see her. He was still sobbing but hearing that made him begin to calm down.</p><p>“I mean, if it were that way, do you think we would still be here with you? For you?“</p><p>“Yeah, freckles. They just must be big bad meanies! I’m sure it isn’t you“ Ochako tilted her head, smiling warmly. “What you said your father sounds bad, also the thing with your friend is not good either... And I'm sorry that your other friend has left... But now you have the three of us and we really like being in your company, and your mom loves you. You're not alone...”</p><p>“You are a very valuable person, as well as intelligent“ Iida added. “I think I speak for the three of us when I say that we appreciate your friendship and company”</p><p>Izuku stared at them for a few seconds, before wiping his tears with his hands... Did they like him? His friendship?...</p><p>He was alone for three years, thinking that he would never have friends again. Thinking that talking about him would make him a burden. That simply showing some need would make him stay alone... He talked about his dream to Kacchan, how his insides hurt when he woke up, how scared he was when he dreamt about the man getting impaled... And Kacchan got so mad at him, that he ended up turning his back on him. He talked to Todoroki-kun, how talking about that dream caused Kacchan to move away from him, Todoroki-kun found something logical why Kacchan got angry with him, that Kacchan might have gotten scared or mad cause of an illogical thing like a nightmare, and Todoroki-kun supported him but ... He moved out because his oldest brother committed suicide and he hasn't seen him since... And his father, someone who was supposed to keep an eye on him but never did, someone who... Wait, did the man even had the right of being called a father? He gave them money, but his mother still had to work for support, and Izuku had never seen him in person just in old photos, he sent him gifts, but he didn’t care about his school, he didn’t let him talk about himself… Did his father even know him? Did he know his father?</p><p>Was he alone? Was he a burden? Or... did he just stop trying to make friends after his heart broke time ago at age ten?</p><p>“Come here, freckles“ Ochako stopped patting him on the back, and rose from her place to be in front of him, taking his arm. She forced him to get up, but he kept his gaze on the floor thoughtfully.</p><p>She took his other arm, starting to make it move in its place, like dancing, to the rhythm of a ballad... It was at that moment that Izuku realized that in all this time there was music, being heard from the player of his cellphone.</p><p>Tsuyu instantly got up as well, approaching them and taking their hands, joining in the little slow dance they did, and Tenya did the exact same thing seconds later. The music made them spin, and Izuku began to distract himself from his sadness.</p><p><em>“... I ... I will be king ... And you, you will be queen</em> “ Tsuyu began to hum the song.</p><p>Izuku looked at his friends.</p><p>“<em>Through nothing will drive them away</em>“ Tenya followed the song, a little louder. “</p><p>“<em>We can be heroes! Just for one day!</em>” Ochako yelled now, raising her hands and Izuku and Tsuyu’s in the process.</p><p>Izuku couldn't help but smile.</p><p><em><span class="u">“We can be us, just for one day...”</span></em> he finished singing.</p><p>Iida pulled away a bit and turned Tsuyu around, then she did the same with Uraraka, Uraraka with Izuku, and Izuku with Tenya (the latter had to bend over so that the greenette’s arm could turn him around).</p><p>So, they stayed this way for a while until the song changed for something faster. Without thinking, the four of them started dancing faster, extremely uncoordinated, but they didn't care: They apparently needed this… Izuku needed this. Their steps ended up leading them to their table, on which Ochako and Tsuyu got on, dancing from one side to the other, together. Ochako got off, and Izuku got on afterwards, dancing like Tsuyu, keeping up with him but wrong: Like a drunk Giraffe, he said exactly what he danced. Then Tenya also got on (the other three encouraged him to do it) and started doing some steps with which he looked like a robot, but he genuinely danced well (truth be told, he was the one who danced the best of the four). Then, Izuku, Tenya and Ochako were on the table. Then there were the four of them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And they stayed that way for a while until the four of them felt exhausted, falling on the floor.</p><p>“Guys, we will have to clean this up because it is very disrespectful and irresponsible from us to leave that table full of our footsteps” Iida said, recovering his usual tone. “And we will not dance like this again in a library, it is extremely disrespectful. We must be thankful that there are no cameras, if Midoriya didn’t lie to us”.</p><p>“Yeah Whatever Iida-kun“ The brunette downplayed the situation by waving her hands and airily tossing the dirt that had remained on the table with airbending.</p><p>“That's not the way to clean!“ Tenya scolded the brunette. The boy instantly got up from his place to find a broom or something to sweep and clean up the mess they had left in the place. He found the broom near the ladder. “Do you realize we just vandalized a library?! This will not happen again!”</p><p>Izuku couldn't help but laugh, while watching the boy sweep and collect the dust. With earthbending, he lifted the dust and put it on the trashcan. He was already calmer, he already felt good to laugh a little.</p><p>“Are you feeling better, kero?“ Tsuyu turned to see the green haired boy.</p><p>“... Yeah “He smiled a little. “Thanks for listening”.</p><p>“No problem Midoriya. Remember that we are your friends, we will be here to listen to you when you need it”.</p><p>“You-You too, you have me... here“ He smiled a little.</p><p>“Hey, Midoriya. Has your sugar rush gone down, kero? Tsuyu asked, poking his cheek with a finger.</p><p>“I-I think so. I suppose that the fact that I don’t feel the need to move my legs and arms is a good sign, no?”</p><p>“Oh, perfect kero“ She smiled with calm. Then she looked at the window… “Uh, What time is it?”</p><p>"It's..." Tenya took her cell phone from her bag. “Eleven o'clock at night...”</p><p>“And your brother hasn’t answer yet?“ Ochako tilted his head.</p><p>“Uh... he texted half an hour ago, says he's looking for staff to come get us.</p><p>“... This sounds like we are going to sleep here“ Izuku sighed.</p><p>“I want the big sofa!“ Ochako jumped up and went to lie down quickly on the couch with a mocking smile.</p><hr/><p>They were like this for a while. Everyone found a place to stay in, and Tsuyu, Tenya, and Ochako fell asleep...</p><p>But Izuku was still awake. The moonlight came through the great glass wall and this was when he realized that it was full: It was a day of nightmares... He had already caused many problems today, he didn’t want to cause more so he did his best not to fall asleep.</p><p>He got up from his place, starting to walk. He preferred to do that... Besides, it would be nice if someone stayed awake while they waited for someone to take them out, right?</p><p>The shelves of books were open before him, all the knowledge he could get to discover was here... But they were incomplete, he knew it. Why books summarize the 100 years’ war to a tiny section? It was a hundred years of war resumed in… what? Three or four pages? How is it possible that the publisher decided to teach children everything that happened there? It had been a HORRIBLE war, causing a ton of despair and anger but people now barely knew about it... Could it be because he knows that Aang participated on it?</p><p>Now, what about to Aang, Korra, All Might, Nana, Kyoshi? What had happened to all of them? Why did he only know about them from his mom’s stories? He needed to know. He needed to find out what title they had, he needed... to know why he saw them in dreams sometimes. Also, he needed to know why people stop believing in so many things? The legends of the world such as the secret tunnel, Princess Yue (which he had just seen in a dream a few hours ago), of the mole badgers that taught the earthbenders to earthbend, the moon before Yue that showed the waterbenders how to bend the sea, the flying bisons that taught the airbenders their powers, the dragons who taught the firebenders... Dragons are long extinct, right? There are those who say that they didn’t even exist...</p><p>Izuku rubbed his eyes in frustration. He had so many questions, and almost no answers... He just wanted to know, and to be able to help someone with this knowledge... Could the ancient beings that caused him great admiration be dead? Could it be that many spirits hated humans? Could it be that someone hid all this for good reasons?... But he felt inside that this was not right, that this knowledge should have been maintained, that these stories shouldn’t be hidden because whenever people ignored or preferred to leave history behind, society doomed to repeat it. What would happen if it turned out that a mad leader of a country decided to repeat what Fire Lord Sozin did and wage war against everyone again? What if another dictator like Kuvira came out of nowhere? What if another leader came to put his own people at his feet and enslave them just like Chin the Conquerer?</p><p>If people could still make use of the four elements, if there were people who claimed to have "paranormal" experiences, if Comet Sozin still passed every hundred years on earth... They should know.</p><p>There was the elementary commission, that organization that kept the peace between the towns, and who implemented the licensing system to prevent people from hurting others in street fights and for people to learn to control their element under the same system and that everything was well controlled (and to be honest, this system sounded... not entirely right, but it worked?). The commission exists, but what was the use of them if people barely knew what happened before? What good is it if people forget something like a war? Like crazy people who want power? Like people who have a fanatic idea of destroying everything in the name of a god-like spirit all over again?</p><p>He spent a long time thinking about this, looking at the books on the shelves, running his fingers through the titles and reliefs that some had... he took one in his hands, one that contained incomplete information about the water tribes. He knew it, because his mother had told him many things about the southern water tribe, and there was almost no information about it: most were from the north. He supposed it was because the north was always more advanced than the south, it didn’t matter that Varrick had come from the south (one of the best inventors of all time, he created the cinema and analogic telecommunications, basically), the leaders for more than four hundred years they had decided to stay traditional and had become surly at the idea of foreigners and more "advanced" people, technologically speaking, entering their comfort zone. At least that's what Mommy said about her born town. He left the book in its place and turned to go back to where it came from... But he saw something.</p><p>A door.</p><p>A door with letters that said, "authorized personal only", which had a small window on its side through which he could see inside with perfection...</p><p>Izuku had already seen this door before, it was the only area on that floor that had a security camera pointing at it. The boy with freckles always believed that... There would be computers or something like that inside, something of great value, but his gut told him that it wasn’t computers... He felt an urge to look inside. This door had made him curios before, but he never approached because, as he said before, he didn’t like to be observed, but the fact that there was a camera pointing directly to the door was... strange. He couldn't help it.</p><p>"... Uh ..." He took a step to it. "No-No, it has a camera... I could cause a lot of trouble..." he hesitated for a second, bringing his hand to his mouth, taking a step back again. “... Today I danced here, I ran, I screamed...” he said to himself. “What is life without a bit of adventure?...” he said to encourage himself, taking a step at last, slow pace but he did it...</p><p>He reached the door and looked out the small window... he could barely see what was inside because it was very dark, but what he saw left him confused. What the hell? There are many books. They are all stacked, in no order, from floor to ceiling. Could it be the winery? There must be all the previous editions of all the books on the library... Although those gliders hanging on the wall... And those golden fans... He didn’t know what else was hung there, the books covered the walls… but he felt that this was important.</p><p>He broke away from the window, turned to look at the camera and quickly left.</p><p>What else was there? Now he wanted to get in. If there were old books, will there be more information there? The one that was discarded? This only fueled his curiosity.</p><p>"... Aaaaah ..." he brought his hands to his head, scratching his skull under his curls and then covering his eyes. “Distract yourself Izuku, don’t enter a door that you don’t have permission to get in, you should better ask Mr. Shimano kindly if he can give you permission to enter that strange room to see everything that’s inside tomorrow”.</p><p>He took his cell phone, charger, and headphones, going to the nearest outlet and instead began to do what he always did when he didn’t want to think or sleep: Watch that video app called tiktok. He was going through several videos quickly, there were some that interested him, and he left them, including one where the first thing he saw was a girl with white hair and red locks...</p><p><em>“Today we are going to prepare some cold soba for my cute little brother</em>“ Uh that voice was... Wait, was that Fuyumi”chan? She had a tiktok account?... “<em>Say hello to your fans, Shoto!</em>“ The girl with white hair and red locks switched to the front camera and sat next to a boy who had bicolor hair... It was Todoroki-kun! He seemed kind of awkward to be on camera.</p><p>“<em>Fuyumi, please.</em>“ He said, trying to stay calm. His sister seemed to smile a little and she just shook his hair.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay bro”</em>
</p><p>And the video started again. Uh... Funny, seeing his old friend so awkward in a TikTok video...</p><p>He entered the girl's profile.</p><p>“... So her account is called YumiYumiKitchen... Hehe, sounds cute...“ He said in a low voice, starting to watch several of the videos that were there. She didn't have many, and they were mostly recipes. She had four videos for making the cold soba that, he recalled, Todoroki-kun loved. Also, she had recipes for mapo tofu, curry, katsudon (this one made Izuku feel more hungry)... She also had one where he was dancing with Natsuo-kun, and one where Todoroki-kun seemed to be in front of a chalkboard explaining something and had the title "conspiracies and Shototheories".</p><p>This one caught his eye.</p><p>“<em>My little brother is doing something with his little friends...</em>” he heard Fuyumi's voice, and the first thing he saw was that it was an old video: Shoto was in the foreground, and it looked the same as last time that he saw him. He was in front of a board on which he had quite childish drawings and letters that said, "moon made of cheese" and "the turtle-ducks gave us the power to control the elements."</p><p>... Now he remembered this. These were Todoroki-kun’s crazy theories. After he started telling him the stories he loved, Shoto started to do the same, telling him and Kacchan some theories of the universe Todoroki-kun thought. Some were very crazy, like the moon made of cheese, others... They made a lot of sense. He recalled that Kacchan always said that Shoto had "<em>the ability to be extremely smart and incredibly stupid at the same time</em>" and that "<em>it must be because of his hair dye</em>" (but this was natural). Remembering this made him laugh.</p><p>The video showed in a minute the small compilation of videos of his friend narrating with all the seriousness of the world how he would discover that some of his theories would be reality, and among these he managed to see small pieces where Natsuo was listening to him with great attention, others where... Kacchan and him were there! He listened to it and Kacchan just said it was stupid.</p><p>“... When did Fuyumi-chan record this?” He wondered in a low voice. The last thing he saw was a small sign that read <em>"Happy birthday, little brother!"</em> And the video started again.</p><p>Seeing this made him laugh. Oh my spirits! Fuyumi had recorded things from when they went to his house! At what point would she have done it without them noticing? Especially Kacchan, Kacchan was always very alert to his surroundings and his senses were too keen, him not realizing that they were being recorded was a sign of how good he was at making a hidden camera. How funny, and he always believed that Fuyumi was the quietest in the house...</p><p>“Oh my spirits, this brings back many memories... I must send this to Kac-!.” he stopped in his tracks when he had clicked the "share" button. Kacchan didn’t speak to him, he had gotten angry with him... What if sending him this made him angry again?... He had his number; he could send it to him... But would he respond? Was this a good idea? What if he got mad again? Would he even see it? "... I doubt he will see it..." He spoke. Steeling himself, he hit the send button on the blonde's WhatsApp icon. “... No! No no!“ Instantly he repented and opened the app, deleting the message instantly. “Delete for all delete for all delete for all nonono” When he deleted the message, he sighed tiredly ... “What were you thinking Izuku? No. No” he gave himself a little slap on his cheek. “Don't be so... Impulsive...” he put the cell phone aside and stretched his legs.</p><p>Maybe... he should relax.</p><p>Seventh weird thing: Seeing Todoroki on the tiktok and send Kacchan a message without thinking twice and then delete it instantly.</p><hr/><p>Less than ten minutes passed and someone opened the door on the first floor. Izuku was still awake and managed to hear a voice.</p><p>“Tenya?!” He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.</p><p>Izuku got up and looked out onto the ladder.</p><p>“Iida-san?“ He managed to see two men in the distance: Tensei (Iida-kun’s brother) and Mr. Shimano (the guard).</p><p>“Midoriya-kun?!“ Mr. Shimano raised his flashlight. Izuku covered his face when he felt the halo go to his eyes.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, it's me.“ He just answered.</p><p>“A-Are you guys okay?!“ Both men ran up the stairs.</p><p>“Yes, uh... We-We're fine ... “ The boy nodded. “I-Iida-kun and the girls are asleep. I-I... I stayed awake because I'm not tired...” he shrugged in his place. But as if saying that would activate some button on his body, he began to feel tired. He didn't know what really happened until he got to his house... Did they take Ochako or Tsuyu first? Or him? He knows his mom made him have some cereal before he went to bed but... From then on... he just remembers getting to his bed and falling asleep.</p><p>
  <em>Water, earth, fire, air. They surrounded him, burned him, cut him, hurt him. He turned sideways trying to understand what was happening, but there was light was blinding him. His body was made of black smoke, except for his eyes, ears, and cheeks. After a few seconds, the elements around him stopped and he saw how a man was impaled-oh no! Is this his nightmare?! Nonono not again no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that moment he noticed that he did have feet, as he took a few steps back. His hands weren't made of smoke either, so he managed to bring them to his ears, and squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could, beging for this nightmare to end and just let him rest... But the noises were too loud and, like water, it ran through his fingers reaching his eardrums, and the noises made him recreate the nightmare in his own mind: A murdered blond man, a man dressed in black too, sighs that generate lights, a pain in his abdo-Wait why isn't he waking up? Wake up Izuku, wake up! Please! Wake up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, young man, just open your eyes, I'm not going to hurt you. Just open them...“ He heard a voice close by, a deep one... He opened his eyes, but he was still in the dream. “That's it...” And there he saw was strange: he saw a man, a skinny man, with sunken eye sockets that only let a blue glow come out of them, with sunken cheeks, with tousled blonde hair and a melancholic look. “Don’t worry. Soon you will wake up. Just... Easy, young man” He raised a bony hand and brought it to the boy’s curls. “Don’t get inside that room until you are sure that you will be able to leave this city without any problem. Take careof yourself and of the people that will help you get in, and please, just read what  you will see there and don’t take notes.“ The man released him, and suddenly ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The nightmare of the red moon was repeated like a flash before his eyes.</em>
</p><p>He woke up screaming, sobbing, and the pain in his abdomen so strong that he couldn't go back to sleep. His mother instantly opened the door and he only felt her warm arms around him, but he couldn't calm.</p><p>First the girl, who he was sure that she was Yue, appeared to him that afternoon in dreams and tried to speak to him, but he didn’t hear anything. Then this strange thin and skeletal man who spoke to him in his dreams and told him something about a door... Wait, was he talking about the door of the library?...</p><p>Ok this was the eighth weird thing of the day: His dreams started speaking to him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Am I going crazy?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fourth chapter of my BNHA x Avatar fanfic! Oh boy, I've been writing a lot about this AU. I hope I don't leave it like the others I've written for other fandoms!</p><p>Anyways, we return with the lore and construction of the world we are in. As you can see, nobody remembers the avatar! And people doesn't learn about them in schools. And what are these dreams about? Why is Izuku incomplete tin them? Who will be the man of sunken eyes? Was Yue is the girl? Why is her trying to call him? Uuuh??? Leave your theories!!!</p><p>I know I promised that Katsuki was going to come out in this chapter, but I was busy establishing a little more about the Dekusquad's friendship, as well as adding their goals, desires, and a bit of context regarding all of them. But the next one is NOW from Katsuki's POV! Yeyeyeye don't worry our explosive blonde will be back and recharged and with his squad!</p><p>Question Time! (If you like, you can respond in the comments):<br/>- What's your favorite legend? Inside Avatar, I love the secret tunnel (that song is so good especially because it is incomplete it makes it Hilarious HAHAHA); Outside of Avatar, I really like Chang'e's (which was clearly used for Yue's story!), La Llorona's (AAAYYY MY HIJOOOS) and, they may not exactly be a "legend", but doppelgängers are awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of dreams and divination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boy had a DEVIL SIZE dark eyebags. His clothes were WORSE THAN EVER, all dirty and moisty. His typical smile wasn’t there and... he looked worse than a demon, it wasn't just that he didn't slept last night it was way worse than that... And he had such a scary face that he didn’t say anything and he just went to sit at his place.</p><p>'What the fuck?' Katsuki thought, getting up from his place and approaching the nerd with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“ Hey, Deku. Weren't you supposed to stay home today because you didn't sleep yesterday? You look horrible. But hey today have-”</p><p>“Go Fuck yourself, Kacchan"</p><p>... Wait wha-!?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: We talk about magic, witches, tarot, and a ghost scared Katsuki a fucking lot?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Katsuki couldn't help but see Deku from his position: His gestures, his class notes, his forgetfulness, and him leaving after everyone already left. This caused Katsuki to wait for him so that when he left, he wouldn’t do it completely alone. Something could happen to him! Agh, damn it, Deku ... Just talk to the others or something, don't stay alone.</p><p>Every time he went to the blackboard, he only saw that skinny and insecure boy write and solve the math problems that the teacher left them. He knew the nerd was very smart (no, he was more was than smart, he was brilliant!), but the bastard was so damn nervous that he always took way too long for the math problems, muttering his answers as if wanting to sort his ideas in the process, but that only made the others mock him. Some nameless idiot stepped foot on his one day as he was going back to his bench. How his blood boiled just looking at that! And he wanted to do something but... Ugh, SOMETHING was stopping him, it was like... A hand, grabbing him by the neck. It didn’t let him defend the nerd for three years and... This stupid fear was eating at him alive, fuck.</p><p>He saw him in the distance eating alone under a tree that was in the corner of the school yard. Since they were children, Izuku brought the same thing: Fruit in cubes in the first Tupperware, and rice with some meat in the second (sometimes it had beef, other times sausage cut like cute octopi...), and either an orange or apple juice box. All thanks to Auntie Inko. The blonde always pretended not to, but he kept an eye on the dumbass ‘cause Katsuki KNEW that the nerd sometimes got so immersed in his bullshit that he didn't eat. He didn't directly tell him "Hey Nerd, eat something" but he did do things like, taking out Deku’s bento when the nerd was distracted and leave it close to him or refill his water bottle and leave it nearby, all like a ninja and unnoticed. Some days the others in their classroom would steal his food, so Katsuki also began to watch those idiots don't approach the nerd when he was going to eat, and if they did, he knew that if he would just come and say something to them, they would leave Deku alone. He sometimes was grateful for how awkward and deep the nerd was in his thoughts to notice this. What would the nerd do if he noticed that he was taking care of him when five minutes ago he caused the whole class to make fun of him for some bullshit (even accidentally)? Besides, he hated this nerd with all his being! Yet, every time the nerd approached; he would shrink in his place... Why did it hurt? And even worse, why the hell couldn't he move and do something against all of this? Why was he just doing it on the sly? Why was he being such a coward...?</p><p>Katsuki felt like a hypocrite ... Katsuki WAS a hypocrite.</p><p>He was taking care of him! That was his WHOLE purpose! Yeah. That was why he had begun to move away from him, so that he would give up on his stupid weird dream; That's why he had also started following him to the train station when they left school, what would Bakugo Katsuki do if the nerd was mugged or robbed while he wasn’t around? Or even worse...? Yeah, he may have started beating him for real at ten to... Twelve years old? (He couldn’t remember, he lives in the present ...) But he stopped! It was the first step! He still couldn't get over his own stupidity, but he was grateful inside that ... these new acquaintances (of course, Katsuki Bakugo would never admit that these bastards are his friends) who followed him everywhere were, somehow, helping him open up a little. Being with shitty hair, Horse Teeth, Dunce Face and the Pink Witch had made the hand that grabbed him by the neck and prevented him from doing something for the nerd in public, drop a pinkie: It was this tiny freeing sensation what made the blonde stop hitting and teasing the greenette boy.</p><p>He still remembered how he went from hitting him to not doing it: he hadn't known the dumb club for long, they had just taught him the amateur pro”control gym and started practicing and playing there, seeing each other at least twice a week. And that day they were there, lounging in the stands after playing a game. They were talking about their schools and their personal friends. Katsuki, since he tended to ignore others (and cause he didn’t want to talk about Izuku) didn't speak much.</p><p>But these dumbasses always found a way to get into his life.</p><p>“It's weird that you don't have friends at school, but with your anger issues, I understand why you don't”. Sero said, after taking off his helmet. “It makes a lot of sense”</p><p>“And who said I don't have friends?!” Bakugo clenched his fist, threatening him with it. Okay okay, he admitted to himself that he had no friends, that was why he started hanging out with this flock of brainless kids... But they didn't have to be rubbing it in his face every fucking time either!</p><p>“Calm down, Bakubro!” Kirishima smiled calmly. “It's just hard to believe”</p><p>“But it is too noticeable”. Mina commented, shrugging. “You're the only one who leaves school alone for what I've seen. You should hide it more~”</p><p>“I'm not the only one…” The blonde said in a low voice making a face.</p><p>“Oh right! Also the green boy in the water tribe clothing!” Denki said, putting a hand to his chin. Shit, he heard him. “That kid always stares at us. Don't you think it's weird?”</p><p><em>‘You’re the weird one for talking about someone you don't even know’</em> the blonde thought.</p><p>“A little~” Mina scratched her head. “Although I like his hair”.</p><p>"He's curly, like you ~" Kirishima smirked. “I wonder, what dye he uses to make it look so pretty?” The alien girl and shitty hair dyed each other’s hair, that's why those two assholes had it in such a bad state.</p><p>“Hey, he goes to your school. Do you know his name?” Sero asked, stinging Katsuki's cheek.</p><p>"... Izuku Midoriya." He answered quietly, shaking his head to make horse teeth leave him alone.</p><p>“Oh...” Kirishima crossed his legs. “He looks very lonely... Do you think that one day we can invite him to play with us?” Shitty Hair was the most stupidly friendly person Katsuki had ever met (after the nerd, of course). He annoyed him so much... And obviously hearing that made him turn to look at him in frustration.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong? You don’t even know him and you want him to join your fucking "club"?”</p><p>“The power of friendship, Bakubro!” Kirishima said, raising both hands enthusiastically.</p><p>“THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!” Kaminari and Mina responded by making the same gesture. Sero just rolled his eyes in amusement.</p><p>“So… can you?” Sero asked, looking at the ash”haired one. “Is he a bender? He looks like he's our age. Do you think he likes pro”control?”</p><p>“No, he's not a bender. Also, he’s a weirdo who doesn't talk to anyone and flinches when someone approaches him”. Bakugo started to speak, although he made a face. “More than likely that the moron will run away before they can say anything to him, so I don’t think it’s a good idea...”</p><p>“... Awww, it sounds like he's shy!” Mina gave an applause for… Some reason? “You should talk to him!”</p><p>“ADOPT HIM!” Denki yelled kicking into the air. He slipped a shoe and hit Bakugo's head.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ?!” Katsuki grabbed the shoe and threw it back, hitting him in the face.</p><p>“Extroverts have a duty to adopt introverts!” Denki replied without caring much that the blonde just smashed his face with his own shoe.</p><p>“Denki’s right! We extroverts have the duty to adopt the introverts! Also, it's... kind of sad to see him all alone every time we go to your school”. Mina pouted. The girl was... Fucking empathetic.</p><p>In fact, it was something that Katsuki had noticed in the time he had been with this group: apart from being stupid and unaware of his annoyance and their shenanigans, they were all very empathetic, with a fucking friendly personality and they never got angry with his mood swings... Either they were too idiotic, or they really liked to be with him.</p><p>Katsuki rolled his eyes. Yeah of course, as if talking to him would correct what he has done to him for three damn years, as if talking to him would do something to help the nerd... he couldn't get that friendship back anymore. He screwed up, and he screwed up bad, he knew it. The simple fact that every time he gets close to him and Deku sees him... Deku would shrink in his place, with fear... Before all this Deku didn't do that… And he hated that Deku did this and this wasn’t his fault.</p><p>It was Katsuki’s.</p><p>But he was a coward. He just couldn’t talk to him again and try to fix it... he felt like he couldn't do anything against this anymore. He literally made his best friend afraid of him...</p><p>Shit.</p><p>At least he could bring his bullshit down, right? The bad treatment should get lower, right? Then, maybe with time... he would know when it’s okay to talk to him again.</p><hr/><p>No more than a month had passed since that decision. He saw the nerd get calmed with time, which made him happy deep down. He also continued with his "secret cares", in fact he intensified them a bit, to the point that one day he followed him to... The library? Wow, he thought he went straight to his apartment.</p><p>He started to do this regularly, when he felt like Deku would have trouble or something: The idiots always came for him so he told them to meet a little later than when he went out of school, just to "go" with the nerd to his destination and return before shitty hair and the others caught him doing this.</p><p>And everything was going well! Wonderful indeed. It’s not that he wanted to admit it, but… the simple fact that these idiots got used to his shitty attitude in an instant, helped him not be afraid to not treat the nerd like shit, and seeing the nerd looking happier over time... He couldn't help feeling calmer. He kinda got better, he no longer yelled at everyone just cause he was mad, little by little he took a more neutral position towards the world...But of course, if someone bothers him, he will respond to the extra who dared to annoy him.</p><p>… But then they appeared.</p><p>One day, when he was waiting for the nerd, he saw three idiots come to the school door. They weren't <em>his</em> idiots, these three looked... weird. One was tall as shit and wore ugly glasses, he could tell this dude was another nerd, but he made robotic movements with his hands, and just by looking at him for ten seconds Katsuki knew he didn’t like him; then there was the frog girl, she had a green line under her eyes, similar to how the alien painted herself (Katsuki once heard that the witch said that the painting was to "feel her chi" or some stupid thing like that), she had ugly bulging eyes and she sticked out her tongue for some reason, but from then on he didn't saw anything remotely annoying on her so… he kept neutral; And then that... fat cheeks squirrel girl that made her face look round like a soccer ball, and then her brown hair made her look like a coconut…</p><p>Wait, he’s not sure but… has he seen glasses before? And Round Face?</p><p>What he was sure of was that he heard them talk about two things: The nerd, and his Auntie’s fucking fairy tales.</p><p>“Oh spirits!” he heard the nerd say nearby, he came running. The first thing the red-eyed kid did was hide behind a tree. What the hell...? “Uraraka-chan!? Iida-kun?! Asui--I mean Tsuyu-chan?!” Deku arrived in front of those guys panting from running. “What are you doing here?! I thought we'd see each other at the ramen shop!”</p><p>“Midoriya! We wanted to stop by this time!" Four eyes said, making that damn robot motion with his hand.</p><p>“Yeah! We thought it would be a good idea to surprise you" Round face said, swaying on her feet. She seemed amused.</p><p>“Ochako-chan had the idea, kero”</p><p>“But how did you know where I study?” The nerd asked... Wait! They came without telling him and without him knowing where the hell he was studying?! These sure were stalkers, worse than <em>his</em> group of idiots.</p><p>Katsuki stepped forward a bit, trying to get closer to see and hear them more closely.</p><p>“Uh, well…” Round face scratched the back of her neck somewhat nervously. “You left your notebook yesterday and... It has your home and your school addresses and… well, we’re here!” She took the notebook out of her backpack.</p><p>“Uraraka-chan!” The nerd turned red up to his neck, he looked like a strawberry, especially because of that clump of green curls on his head (ha, how cute… wait! Katsuki! Why you think on <em>that</em>?! Focus on that ball of assholes that STALKED the nerd!). “T-Thanks b-but y-you should’ve sent me a message!” The nerd snatched the notebook and covered his face with it.</p><p>“It was a surprise!” Round cheeks shook her hands strangely.</p><p>“Midoriya-kun, aren't you angry about this, kero?” The frog put a finger on her cheek.</p><p>... Was it him or did these assholes have repetitive gestures?</p><p>“N-No! Just surprised…”</p><p>“Glad to hear that, Midoriya! Now I think we should go on our way to the ramen establishment that Uraraka-kun recommended to us last week!” Four eyes adjusted his glasses. “You all must be hungry!”</p><p>And they began to walk, keeping their “friendly” conversation.</p><p>“… FUCK, DEKU!!!!”</p><p>He didn't know what stung him but he started to follow them. He didn't know if these bastards would be more aware than the nerd, so he was walking with even greater caution than ever... They were arriving at the train station that was near Aldera High, but when they were about to enter, they stopped in front of a closed shop.</p><p>“Oh no!” The coconut head said looking at the shop “I forgot they close on Thursdays!”</p><p>“Uh, this is bad, kero. I am hungry”</p><p>“Uh... What if we go to the McDonald's that is near the library?” Deku suggested, smiling softly.</p><p>Katsuki wasn't a fan of those burgers, but for some reason Deku liked them.</p><p>"I don't have much money..." Fat cheeks, he said, putting his hands on them.</p><p>“Don't worry, Uraraka-kun” The square guy said. “I can borrow you some money”</p><p>“Also, McDonald’s is not that expensive, you just have to avoid ordering combos”. Deku said, taking the train credential from his backpack.</p><p>Katsuki in that instant did the same.</p><p>And soon they were at the station, Deku and his possible kidnappers were waiting for the train and Katsuki just stayed close to him, hidden behind a pillar. In this I was, watching as Deku and those extras looked excited to go to eat at a place as putrid as McDonald's, when...</p><p>“Bakubro?” ... Fuck, was it shitty hair's voice? Katsuki turned around. “Wow! It's you! He smirked his fucking shark teeth. “Wait, weren't you going to wait for us today?”</p><p>“... Yeah, but I changed my mind” He simply said, not wanting to give more explanations.</p><p>“Oh! And why didn't you tell us? Or you did and I didn't see the message?” Kirishima took his cell phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen.</p><p>“I didn’t send any message” He said, turning to continue looking at the nerd. He must not lose sight of him.</p><p>“... Who are you following?” He peeked out behind him, taking him by the shoulders. ”Wait! Isn't that the shy boy from your school? What was his name ...? He put a hand to his chin. “ Midori?</p><p>Katsuki just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Don't ask or talk” He said, shaking himself to make him stop touching him. “I’m only-” He was about to say something else when he saw that the nerd got on a train that had just arrived. Shit, he can't lose him! He ran to the train, entered a wagon back so they wouldn't see him.</p><p>“So are you following Midori?” Katsuki's eyes widened on the verge of screaming, but he held back. He saw shitty hair behind him.</p><p>”Why are you following me?!”</p><p>“Well, I don't know where you're going! I thought that-”</p><p>“Bakubro? Kiribro?” In the distance he saw Dunce Face and... That ugly black hair, was that Horse Teeth”oh yes he was.</p><p>Fuck, was he going to meet all these idiots on the road?</p><p>“Brooooo!” The red-haired one almost screamed, if not because the ash blonde elbowed him to shut up. Still, Dunce Face came running to high”flush hands with shitty hair. “I didn't know you were taking this train!”</p><p>The train began to advance.</p><p>“Uh, we were supposed to get off at this stop to go to Kats' school” Sero approached, stretching. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Where were we going?” Kirishima turned to see Bakugo raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“You, to your houses, I have to do something” Katsuki rolled his eyes.</p><p>“... He's following someone, right?” Dunce Face saw Katsuki raising his eyebrows and smiling. Damn this asshole was a smart asshole.</p><p>“I'm not following anyone!” Katsuki yelled, nudging Denki.</p><p>“You look like you're following someone!” Denki could only laugh. The blonde just rolled his eyes.</p><p>He preferred to ignore them and continue with his task, he looked out the window that divided the cars to see if Deku was still there ...</p><p>“Is that Mido... something?” He Heard Flat Face say.</p><p>“Yeap!” Shitty hair said.</p><p>“Are you following him?” Denki got on top of Katsuki to look out the window. He turned to see Katsuki, who fell silent. The one with the black lightning bolt in his hair could see a slight red tint on the blonde's cheeks… “Oh My God You're Following Him!!! Guys, Kats is a troll just like us!” He turned to see his two friends with amusement.</p><p>“Oh wait! That's why I feel the power of friendship surging in you, Bakubro!? Does that mean you're going to talk to him?!” Kirishima hung on the blonde's shoulders.</p><p>"Heeeey, wait, is he with other people?" Sero was also on top of him, looking out the window. "Didn't you say he had no friends?" He stung his cheek.</p><p>“Get off me! And this has nothing to do with shit about him! And I'm not following anyone!“ But the blush on his cheeks gave him away. Damn! Why did he have to be so pale?!</p><p>“I have to tell Mina about this!“ Denki began to laugh a lot, taking the cell phone from him and started a video call.</p><p>“Don't you da-!”</p><p>“Denki, honey!“ The girl's voice was heard through Pikachu's cell phone. “What a joy that you called! I'm about to get on the train to go to Blasty's school!”</p><p>“Don't get on the train!”</p><p>“Uh? Why?”</p><p>“Kats is a troll! He's chasing Midoriya, look! “He said, turning the camera and pointing at Katsuki and the window. Of course the camera was recording through it but it was blurry. Even so...</p><p>“... I see green algae hair! Is the boy really Midoriya?!“ The brunette screamed, excited. “Let me talk to Kats!”</p><p>“I'm not going to talk to you, you damn witch!“ Katsuki was distracted and turned to see her. The train stopped.</p><p>“Miss Elder Witch, for you!“ She raised an amused eyebrow.</p><p>“ By the way, I think Midobro just got off" Shitty hair said, pointing to the window.</p><p>“WHAT?!“ Katsuki turned and when he saw that the nerd and the others weren’t there, he ran out of the car.</p><p>Of course these assholes followed him, as if he didn't know them.</p><p>“Where do I see you?!” The one with the pink hair asked on the phone.</p><p>“As soon as we get to a stable place I'll let you know!“ Denki said, hanging up and putting his phone away.</p><p>Since these idiots weren't going to leave him alone, he managed to get them to stay quiet and at some distance from the nerd's group. Of course, Dunce Face was humming the mission impossible song, but at least he was doing it quietly and quietly...</p><p>When they got to McDonald's, he saw the nerd come in through the front door. They can't see him! So he came into the establishment from the kids side.</p><p>“Broo! Did you bring us to McDonald's?!“ Denki went straight to the games.</p><p>“You idiot, you are thirteen years old“ Katsuki said loud enough for only them to hear. He saw that Denki, from the slide, sent a message ”Oh, he's not telling the alien that we’re here, right?”</p><p><em>‘It doesn’t matter. None of this matters. Just keep an eye on Deku, Katsuki. Just take care that the nerd doesn’t end up like the food of those imbeciles</em>' thought the blond, leaning out of the window that divided the children's area of the restaurant ...</p><p>He saw them order food and saw how they sat at a table. Uh, did the coconut head ask for a happy meal? ... How childish.</p><p>“ Hey, Bro. Shark teeth came up behind him. “ You're very upset. You really don't know Midobro? Say. You said you didn't talk to him but here you are following him</p><p>“ Ugh I'm not going to tell you anything, leave me alone. And it's Midoriya, not "Midobro" “ Katsuki rolled his eyes.</p><p>"... If you say so ..." Kirishima suddenly just stood next to him, keeping an eye on the fool as well.</p><p>And so they were, Sero was trying to get Denki down from the games, and Kirishima next to him was watching Deku. Every time he saw them turn to see where he was, he crouched down trying to avoid being seen by the nerd or those weird guys, but Kirishima didn't do it which made him a little nervous. And more, when he saw that shitty hair waved at them.</p><p>“W-What are you doing, moron?!”</p><p>“ Midobro greeted me first!” He tried to defend himself, but Katsuki was already attacking him with a fist to the ribs. This made him crouch down and be level with the blond boy, who was hiding behind the wall. When he caught the air he just turned to see him. “Why are you watching him? Is he your ex or what?”</p><p>Katsuki turned red again.</p><p>“THE FUCK!? NO!?“ He hit him again, now on the head. “WHY YOU SAY THAT?! HE'S JUST...! A friend...“ He said the last thing in a low voice making a grin.</p><p>“So he's your friend?”</p><p>"... Was..." Bakugo turned to the other side.</p><p>“ ... So... You're following him because …?'</p><p>“ ... I... I don't know the guys who are with him. And... I heard some unselting shit and… that gave me a bad feeling...” Katsuki said in a low voice, somewhat embarrassed for what he was doing. But, to be honest, he was very concerned that they had the notebook with the nerd's address... And that they knew about Auntie Inko's stories.</p><p>"... Are you worried he's in danger?" Kirishima frowned, but it wasn't anger, it was like... As if he was trying to understand the blonde.</p><p>Bakugo stayed like that for a few seconds, and then simply nodded. At this, Kirishima raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then looked at him with determination.</p><p>“Understood“ Kirishima got up from his place, and approached the other two, said something to them and they both turned to see Katsuki. Dunce Face just gave her a thumbs up and a somewhat silly smile, and Sero for the part of her took out her cell phone.</p><p>He was about to explode in panic when Mina walked through the door of the playground in an extravagant way, on the verge of shouting "I’ve arrived! Stop crying!" (as if he didn’t know her), but Kirishima ran before he did that stupid and he said something to her ear, which made her calm down. The four fools spoke to each other for a few seconds before approaching Katsuki, who was still sitting on the floor.</p><p>“Then the plan is that we are going to approach them and sit close, you are going to stay here. “ Sero said.</p><p>Katsuki looked at them in disbelief. What are they doing? Helping him? ...</p><p>“ Sero, your cell phone is the one with the best mic, right? “ Mina asked.</p><p>"Yes." The black haired one nodded. “ What we are going to do is that we are going to buy something to eat, to have an excuse, and sit near them. I'm going to dial you, and I'm going to put the cell phone close enough so that you can hear what they're saying.</p><p>“ ... Do you do this kind of thing often?</p><p>“ No, but... If your friend is in danger, I think the best thing is that we work as a team“ Mina answered, giving her hand to get up.</p><p>“ The friends of our friends are our friends too. “ Kirishima concluded.</p><p>“... Okay”.</p><hr/><p>Quickly, the four fools were at an adjoining table, right next to the weirdos and the nerd. Katsuki already had the phone against her ear, and he listened as the fools talked like nothing ... And he also listened to the nerd and those weird guys talking.</p><p>“ So you say that Genji was an sandbender?” He heard a nasal voice, he guessed it was the frog’s voice from what he heard when he was at school. He leaned out of the window a bit.</p><p>“Yeap! He was born in the desert, but when he was about our age or maybe older, he moved to Republic City." He heard the voice of the nerd say, and from where he was you could see that he had not taken a single bite of his food, but he had the hamburger in his hands ready to take a bite. “He came here because, as the earth federation started building things and expanding Ba Sing Se to the desert, the earth kingdom ended up displacing a lot of nomadic people from the sands. Meanwhile, in the earth kingdom in the great city of Ba Sing Se, when they still had the rings, there was a boy who they were doing a reality show because they believed that he was the one of the four elements." Finally he took a bite of his food, but the dumb continued speaking with his cheeks full. “ The boy's name was Liu, and it is said that people believed that he was the type of the four elements, that's why they were televising him and they had a bread and circus with all this because apparently there was nothing interesting that was happening at that time in addition to the advancement of technology." He swallowed and took a potato chip. “ But in three years he didn’t manage to control a single element other than earth, while on his side Genji was confusing his sandbending with airbending. “ He put the potato in his mouth.</p><p>“ So during the time of Genji people did know about the type of the four elements? “The coconut head he asked, then took a drink from the small glass of soda that he had.</p><p>“ Yes. They also knew about things like spirits and others, especially because here in the republic city there was a portal that led into the spiritual world but, I don't know who yet but I suspect it was Sena, the one who came two lives after Genji, what Hill. “ The nerd said smiling.</p><p>Uh ... he remembered that when they were little, after Auntie Inko told them about the portals, Deku said that he wanted to go find where it was supposed to be. Katsuki always said that it was silly, but the truth is that he was also curious. Auntie Inko said that in the world there were three places where there were ruins of two of three portals: One in the north pole, one in the south. The republic city that remained a mystery. He always believed that maybe he was under the sea or something ...</p><p>He closed his eyes trying to listen ... Uh, weird, he didn't hear fools talking anymore, only weirdos.</p><p>“ Yes it sounds interesting, maybe one day we can look for it. Do you know in what area of the city the portal was? “ He heard the glasses say.</p><p>“ Well ... I have an idea. In fact, I think we have already been there, many times. He saw the nerd shrug.</p><p>“ ... How did we already go? “ The four eyes adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“ Have you not noticed that the library garden has a very strange shape?</p><p>“ Wait ... you say it's in the library, kero? “ The frog girl cocked her head.</p><p>"It's a guess of mine!" “ The nerd began to move his hand nervously. “ The thing is ... The pattern that snake paving stones have a very particular shape, as if they were roots coming out of the large tree in the center of the garden. “Katsuki had seen the garden when he followed the nerd, and now that he thinks about it ... According to what ... It's in that book that talks about mythology, huh ... Spirits are closely related to the plants. And well ... That tree is very big, it covers almost all the garden land and part of the roof of the library, and under its shade trees still grow as if they had the sun on them all the time, but never in the three years I've been there, I've seen that ... They grow enough to touch the top of the biggest tree ... It's as if the land of the library had ... Magic or something, enough to keep all of that alive. And well ... Spirits are pure energy, and ... A-An uncle of mine says that magic is energy for which no scientific explanation has yet been found. He took a bite of his burger.</p><p>Uh, the nerd still remembers how the old media supports Auntie Inko's stories, huh?</p><p>“ ... Now that you mention it ... It's true! “ The coconut head said.</p><p>“ It's true. Those snake patterns make it look like roots coming from that tree. How cute ... “ The frog said, smiling softly and taking a bite from his Nuggets.</p><p>“Interesting theory, Midoriya. But then why is there a tree there? Is it closed?”</p><p>"Uhm ..." He saw the nerd bring a hand to his lower lip, squeezing it. “ Uh, well ... I think so. As I understand it ... The three portals of the world have been closed for ... About two hundred years.</p><p>They kept talking about other things: more stories about Auntie Inko, some training, school, some ... Tornados? Also some of the Toph Beifong that one from his Aunt's tales, and they continued like this until he saw the square rise from its place.</p><p>The truth is that ... After listening to them speak naturally, that concern that arose when he saw them at the door disappeared ... The nerd apparently had friends ... How crazy.</p><p>They said something about being full and went out the front door as fast as they could.</p><p>In that instant, Katsuki hung up the call, texted Sero with a thumbs up, and watched as the four fools came running to where he was.</p><p>“They didn't look dangerous! “ Denki was the first to speak. “Although they said very strange things. Those stories were weird”.</p><p>“They weren't weird! They were interesting! “ Mina said automatically. "... speaking of interesting… Hey Kats, is your friend a witch or something?"</p><p>“What?... Naaah“ Katsuki frowned, looking at the girl. He knew that the geek was weird, that he did weird things like talking in his sleep and so on, but ... A witch? Pft.</p><p>“Uh, Mina, I don't think it's very manly of you to call other people witches-wait you practice witchcraft”.</p><p>“Uh, duh! It's not an insult, Eiji! “ The girl stuck out her tongue. “And… are you sure he's not a witch?”</p><p>“Why do you say that Midoriya is a witch?“ Flat face she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“ Well, he said some witchy stories while talking to his friends“ She smirked. “Either that, or he is very into mythology and he knows things that he saw in mythology forums on the internet or something”.</p><p>“It's the second. His mother tells him those things“ Katsuki raised an eyebrow. “But what the hell does that have to do with... Being a witch?</p><p>"Uhm... Well..." She cocked her head. “ My aunt told me some stories when I was little, and they were similar to the ones your friend told me“ For some reason, without knowing, they started walking back to the train station. He saw that Kirishima was carrying a paper bag, he supposed that he bought some food to go... “They were stories of a person who can control the four elements and who had the duty to maintain peace and balance in our world, who disappeared about... Two hundred years ago. She always only told me about one person, I was curious that your friend mentioned several people even with names and everything... I always thought that they were an extremely long-lived person.</p><p>"Uh, no... Auntie Inko says that dude is ... A reincarnation or something like that..." Katsuki narrowed his eyes. “... Wait, the fool's mom tells Deku those things. Are you calling her a witch?”</p><p>“Well... Yeah! But not in a bad way, Kats“ Mina smiled warmly at him. “It's just that my aunt always says that passing knowledge from the past in a world where... No one thinks of magic anymore... It’s a way to preserve it. Witchcraft really is... Passing what you know about mythology, natural medicine, divination, spirits, and spreading it with the people you love... People say that bending is not magic, but no one has really found an explanation for why we do it”.</p><p>“There is explanation of how, the fire bending is igniting the oxygen in the air with a fuel that comes out of the body of the firebender, airbending is aerodynamic through heating and cooling the air through electromagnetism, earthbending is basically using the tectonic plates and electromagnetism as well, and waterbending is magnetism that repels and attracts the atoms within the water to move it exactly like the moon... Bending as a whole is based on electromagnetism, at different levels“ Katsuki frowned. “It's not magic”.</p><p>“That's what they tell us“ Mina shrugged. They were already inside a train. “But that doesn’t explain why we can do it, or why there are people who can and people who cannot” She held onto a railing. “Nor why, although there are combinations of genes, some are born with one ability or another and not both when the genes are supposed to come together and so on. You are the scientist; you should know that”.</p><p>“... Tsk, it sounds pointless”.</p><p>“Not many things have an explanation, and yet they are part of the culture and lives of millions of people“ Mina leaned against the railing. At that moment he realized that the dumbasses were sitting except for him and her. “And those things that have no explanation, we know them as magic”.</p><p>Katsuki looked at the ground, thinking. Was his Auntie a witch? Because for something she knew those stories... Now that he remembers it, Auntie always knew what kind of plants to give them for stomach aches or things like that, and the nerd would suddenly do it too, to drink their medicinal teas and that's because Auntie Inko said it was fine... Wait, the nerd is also a witch?... What the hell did that make him? Katsuki Bakugo, the smartest student in his classroom, was a witch? Because he also knew those stories... No, wait, they were just stories and he believed that it was better to take real medicine and not leave something to chance for little plants. He didn't believe in divination bullshit or spirits or anything like that. Pinky had tried to convince him before reading his hand to know his future or something like that, but he rejected her because he knew that success was in his future, besides that it was bullshit to depend on predictions like that. While all he did to start treating the nerd badly was half believing in scam fortune tellers on television, he had learned over time not to believe in that (the old hag said that this was all bullshit and well she was right, but don’t tell her that he admits it because he doesn’t want to agree with her), and he had even put aside the idea that the fool's nightmare was a prediction: Now he simply believed that it was a scene from a movie and the nerd had internalized it. Also, he knew that his Auntie and the nerd didn't believe in witchcraft either, the nerd always did everything about science and that, and Auntie Inko was a nurse who, although she used her powers, preferred to treat her patients with pharmacy ointments rather than botany... Except for those fucking ginger teas for the flu, and peppermint for the stomach ...</p><p>“... This is confusing”. He said pouting. “I just followed the nerd to see that he wasn't in danger, I didn't need a class of... Your fucking witchy bullshit...”</p><p>“Easy Kats" The girl put a hand on her shoulder, calm. “Maybe you just need to release the stress that caused all this. Then we can talk more about this later, whether you want to or not”</p><hr/><p>The truth is that after that trip to McDonald's following the nerd, everything returned to normal. They returned to the gym, and Kirishima handed the bag of fast food to the blonde. The blonde didn't accept it at first until his stomach growled, and he forcefully ate that shitty burger. Afterwards, they continued with their practicing, their formations and how they combined their techniques to be able to create strategies in case one day they got lucky enough to participate in a competition or something, and Katsuki beating them all four in a 4 against 1 match (as always). And everything must have continued like this, but when they were about to leave, shitty hair approached him.</p><p>“Hey, Bro, will you accompany me to the plaza that is on the way to the station right now that we go back?”</p><p>“Do you want to go buy shit there? For what?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, after changing into his normal clothes.</p><p>“Uh, well...“ That fool scratched the back of his neck. “I need to buy something for my mom for her birthday, but I don't know what she might like and well... Your parents are dressmakers, I thought you would have good taste for those things”. He smirked. “I want to buy her a bag, but I'm sure that I’ll end up buying something ugly if I don't have someone else's opinion.”</p><p>Katsuki raised the other eyebrow, somewhat surprised.</p><p>“… Okay? but after that I go to my house and you to yours and don’t follow me or anything like that." He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>It was like... Eight at night. They walked out under the light of the crescent moon (He calculated that in a day or two it would be full), the stars were not very visible because of all the light at the streets and buildings of the city and the neon signs of the area, he only could see some planets in the sky and a plane flying down little by little, probably arriving at the airport on the other side of the city.</p><p>“... Hey Bakubro, about your friend Midoriya... Why aren't you guys talking anymore?“ Shitty hair turned to see the blonde, but he only saw him frown.</p><p>“It's none of your business“ The mere mention of Deku made him feel uncomfortable. He tried to walk faster but Kirishima kept up with him quickly.</p><p>“I know, but...“ Kirishima pouted. “Sorry, I know don’t know you very well, but I know that it is difficult for you to worry about someone else“ He said suddenly. There was one thing he didn't dislike about the dyed hair boy: he didn't mince words. "If you did followed today Midoriya, I don't know, I thought maybe you got into a fight or something ..." He grimaced.</p><p>“I already told you, it's none of your business. It was just… something I did today and that's it“. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“It may not be but...“ He put a hand on his shoulder. This made them both stop in the middle of the crosswalk, under the light of a street lamp. “The truth is that I care about you, bro”</p><p>Katsuki turned to see him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Look, even if you don't want to tell me if you got into a fight or something... At least let me help you get your friend back”.</p><p>“Why do you want to help me with that?”</p><p>“So that you are no longer alone through the day”.</p><p>“ What do you win from that?“ Katsuki frowned.</p><p>“I don't expect anything in return" He shrugged and sighed. “Look, uh, it might sound strange to you, Bro, but, sometimes people want to help others just for the sake of it." He turned to the sky. “And the look you had while following Midori was... As if you wanted to say something to him but you couldn't"</p><p>Katsuki was silent looking at Kirishima. He felt as if... That hand that wouldn't let him speak to the nerd or open up to others had suddenly come loose, but something told him that that invisible thing was going to imprison him again in minutes. It was as if the hand was giving him "permission" to vent to this empathetic asshole in front of him</p><p>... Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to tell him…</p><p>“... Deku and I grew up together“ It was the first thing he said, he turned to the other side. “We were always close to each other because my old hag and the nerd's mom are friends since before either of us were born...” he crossed his arms, turning to the ground, and leaning on the pole. “We always used to play together, but somewhat rough. We played and I used to beat Deku because he was always a weakling, but… we were playing so I never thought it could affect him or something and the truth is I doubt it did... But when we were like... nine or ten years old, I don't remember...“ He took his hands to his hair, scratching his scalp in frustration. Kirishima just watched him, listening carefully. “One day he told me something... And I didn’t react in the best way. He told me about a nightmare in which he basically dreamed of how someone dies and I... I somehow ended up thinking that person was him and… I took that as an excuse to... Annoy him? Something like that. My stupid ten-year-old brain said it was a way to protect the asshole, but it wasn't. I ended up hurting him and making that no one in school talks to him and they started bullying him badly, including myself. And I realized my mistake, but it was late and the damage was done, and because of that… I feel like I just can’t fix this”.</p><p>Kirishima nodded his head, sighing a little.</p><p>“That sounds bad. But… question. Is Midoriya spiteful?” The moron cocked his head, his hands on his trouser pockets.</p><p>Katsuki thought for a bit.</p><p>"... No, I don't think so..." Katsuki made a grin. “That nerd has a fucking chicken heart, I doubt he's capable of holding a grudge. In fact sometimes I doubt if the bastard has even a drop of malice on his body...”</p><p>“You took it all when there was a distribution” Kirishima joked and Katsuki looked at him in a bad way... Although deep down he gave him a laugh. He just snorted and rolled his eyes. “Just kidding, bro” He clapped him on the shoulder. “But if you say that Mido has a heart of gold, then I doubt that he holds a grudge against you for something, it could it easier for you to fix it.”</p><p>“That's the bad thing"  He said automatically. “ I know that the idiot doesn’t hold a grudge, he doesn’t even do it with his father who is a shitty person. I know him well enough to know that the moment I speak to him and say "forgive me for tormenting your life for three years," he is going to forgive me. I-I don't deserve it, and I don't like to get things easily… Mostly this”</p><p>“Uh, yeah?"</p><p>“Especially because ... I've tried at least not to treat him badly again, but every time I get close to... Talk to him ... The memories of when he told me that fucking nightmare and his face of horror come to me mind and …"</p><p>“ You get aggressive"</p><p>“ ... Maybe?”</p><p>“Why are you so worried about the nightmare you are saying?"</p><p>“I don’t know! I don't really think that thing has any reality onto it. I know the nerd well enough to know that maybe he saw something on TV and was traumatized and now he dreams about it all the time. But the thing is... When I found out he had that nightmare he woke up screaming like the baby that he is, and when he told me about it, he told me that his body hurt... I don't even remember how much he told me, but I couldn’t stop thinking on his body hurting and just… Loosing him during a nightmare. It’s an idiotic thought, it’s illogical, but for some reason I just….”</p><p>“Hmm... Why don't you ask Mina about that? She knows about nightmares and magical things that happen with them”.</p><p>"... Do you think I'm going to depend on a fucking witch for this? Don’t be stupid”.</p><p>“Well, I don't know who the stupid one is, because you cling to a nightmare that YOU didn't have to basically ruin your friendship with your childhood best friend.</p><p>“... You son of a-”</p><p>“Shut up“ Kirishima put his hand in front of Bakugo. “And don't ever call Mina a 'fucking witch'. We are talking about you losing a friendship because of your attitude and you dare to continue with this nonsense”</p><p>Bakugo was silent. This was a different Kirishima, his typical smile was now serious ...</p><p>“... I’m sorry” He said, but half rolled his eyes. Kirishima on the part of him just pouted.</p><p>They started walking again but kept talking.</p><p>“Don't insult her like that. She is very proud of her roots“</p><p>“Yes, I understand, I won’t do it again... Speaking of how did you all meet?”</p><p>"... Are you taking an interest in the great and amazing story of how we became friends?" Kirishima smiled automatically, again with the energy that this asshole always carried. “The power of friendship rises little by little in you!”</p><p>“Ugh! I was just asking! Not that I'm interested!”</p><p>“ Ha! Bakubro, you really are falling before the power of friendship! You care about your friend Mido and now about us too!” He said, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him a bit.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.”</p><p>Kirishima ignored him, running his hand down his back.</p><p>“Mina and I are neighbors. Mina's auntie is the witch of the neighborhood and my mother sometimes goes to ask her for things to clean the house and things like that, so when my mother thought I was old enough to go alone she started to send me for the concoctions and things that Mrs. Kayama prepares. Mina started living with her around the age of five or six after her parents died” Katsuki frowned. “So when I started going for what my mother asked me to, Mina took care of me. One day she invited me to play and from there we started playing together”.</p><p>“So... Mina is an orphan?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. But she has told me that she wasn’t very happy. She lived in the South Pole and you know how they are there that they don't want anything from the outside world and stuff. Her parents fell ill with something strange and died. It was pure luck Mina didn’t catch that thing“ He shrugged. “Then her nanny Nemuri adopted her and brought her to live here in rep city. “ While they were walking, Katsuki started kicking a can that was in the way. “Nemuri doesn’t have bending, but Mina did manifest the power, as you know, so she started training in an academy for waterbenders that belongs to Sero's family and he was already training there”.</p><p>“So... You two have known each other since you were little because you live nearby and because your mother is a client of the witch’s aunt, and pinky met flat face through training?”</p><p>“That's how it is. Sero comes from a family of circuses, and that academy they have is to recruit new members. That's why Sero is so flexible, and he knows how to do all those cool stunts, because they taught him”</p><p>“... Okay... Go on”</p><p>“Sero and Denki go to the same high school and they were already friends before, almost as much as Mina and I are“ Kirishima released the blonde as he saw that the can went to one side, and now he kicked it and passed it to Katsuki. “One day I with Mina to her academy, and there I met Sero. After that, the three of us started hanging out, and one day Sero brought Denki over. And then Denki showed us his gym, and he introduced us to his cousin and his cousin's bodyguard, but you haven't met them yet. “ They were walking, passing the can between the two.</p><p>“And then they started harassing me.”</p><p>“You like to be with us!”</p><p>“Yeah, right” He said sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh, come on dude!“ Kirishima laughed a little. “If you weren't comfortable with us, you would have already kicked us out or something”.</p><p>Katsuki rolled his eyes and didn't say anything anymore.</p><p>“Also, Mina made us a prediction one day that someone with your description was going to start hanging out with us”.</p><p>“ ... Wait what?“</p><p>“She also mentioned someone who <em>"was very special to the world"</em> but we don't really know what that means...”</p><p>“... Kirishima.”</p><p>Apparently from hearing him say his last name, shitty hair just froze.</p><p>“W-What? Did I say something bad...?“ He seemed scared now. Katsuki just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“ What do you mean that the girl predicted shit?”</p><p>“ ... Oh! Right, we didn't tell you!“ He automatically took out his cell phone and began to show him some photos of a bowl of water with various objects on it and a tarot deck.</p><p>“Mina asks us to help her practice her clairvoyance and she gives us readings on these things” He pointed to a bowl of water where he could see drops of wax that, strangely, looked like flames and an eye in the center of it. “Mina says that when she does these things, sometimes voices reach her ears. Last time she did it, she said that the voices told her that a very explosive firebender with blonde hair was coming into our lives, and that he would be our leader for a time. And three days later you spoke to us in the park”.</p><p>“... What the fuck?“ It was the only thing she could say. “You're not making it up, are you?”</p><p>“Of course not! If you want, ask the others” He smirked. ”Or-Or! Tell Mina to read your fortune!”</p><p>“...“ Fuck, now he was curious... ugh he didn't believe on this "... Tell her if you want"</p><p>“Very well!“ He said and then started running. Katsuki at that moment realized that they were already in front of the plaza. He rolled his eyes and went straight behind him. After buying the gift for the rock’s mom, they went to the train station and parted ways.</p><hr/><p>On Saturdays, Katsuki spent time with family, if hearing the old hag yell at his pops for his incompetence and yell at him and he at her when cleaning, was to spend time as family; although they also had the habit of spending the whole afternoon watching movies or series (sometimes bad on purpose so he and the old hag would make fun of how bad they were). On Sundays he with with his pops to an area near their house, in a mountain, to later train with him in that place their firebending. So he really didn't see anyone from his school or the dumbasses in those two days. Before all the shit went down, Deku went with them, but since he started behaving like an ass with the freckled boy, he no longer went... Fuck he misses the nerd so much.</p><p>... Shit, don't think about him, Katsuki. Your Saturdays and Sundays are boring, think better of what you did that following Monday.</p><p>His Monday was weird. He woke up, had breakfast, got dressed, went to school and... The nerd wasn't there ... Neither was the teacher.</p><p>He was there for a while, the extras talked to him and he answered without even paying attention to what they were saying. He just looked out the window as the soft rays of the dawn sun entered, he kept his feet on the table of his seat and his bottle of water in his hand. He took a few sips of it, keeping her gaze on the horizon ... until he was interrupted by the nerd who abruptly walked through the door.</p><p>“I-I’M SORRY BEING SO...!” He yelled as he entered but everyone just stared at him. "... I-Isn't the teacher here yet?"</p><p>“No?”</p><p>The nerd turned red with embarrassment and went to his seat quickly.</p><p>Katsuki stared at the nerd out of the corner of his eye... The messy hair, the pillow marked on his cheek, the clothes all wrinkled and dark circles. It was like he had just woken up or something, which was very rare for the nerd. I mean yes, the bastard was sleeping out of nowhere while he was out but ... He was always very punctual, you know? So seeing him show up late was the weird thing.</p><p>Speaking of weird, that "there is something wrong" was VERY present, stronger than ever ... Well no, that day three years ago when Deku woke up crying at home at night was the day he felt most present ... He should ignore it, maybe the nerd last night had that nightmare again and that's why he looked so tired ... Just focus on your things Katsuki, just that.</p><p>When the teacher arrived it was lunchtime, so he had no choice but to let them eat. Katsuki crept up to the seat of the green haired one (who had gone to the bathroom) to do his usual but ... She noticed that Auntie Inko's bento was missing.</p><p>“‘I'm sure the dumbass forgot his food…” He was about to leave when he saw the boy's wallet ... He took out his own wallet, from it he took out a bill that he had (he didn't even know how much it was) and left it in the other's wallet and ran away before anyone could Realize.</p><p>When they returned to the classroom, it turned out that the teacher's asshole basically gave them the day off. They left early ... Ugh didn't want to go home.</p><p>He turned to see the geek, who looked smiling, and saw how faster than he ever took his things out of the room. Shit! He did the same but hoping the nerd wouldn't see him (as always).</p><p>He followed him, but this time they didn't go to the train station, the nerd went straight to his apartment. There, Katsuki was quiet ... Uh, now where was he going? He already said that he didn’t want to return to his house, and besides today he had training with those assholes ...</p><p>Maybe it would be a good idea to go back to school. Those fools had to come get him to go to the gym anyway. He could take advantage and do his homework in the little school library or something ... Wait, he had no homework ...</p><p>"... Fuck" Anyway he went back to school. And there he was for a few hours until he got a text message.</p><p>
  <strong>[Group "Bakusquad"]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Alien Queen added you]</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Smileman changed your name from "Katsuki Bakugo" to "Bomberman 💥</strong> <strong>"]</strong></p><p><strong>[Alien Queen changed your name from "Bomberman 💥</strong> <strong>" to "Blasty"]</strong></p><p> </p><p>What is this? The blond wondered. He quickly opened WhatsApp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Electro Man[01:15 PM]:</strong>
</p><p><em>Hey, who changed the chat name? </em> <em>ಠ</em> <em>︵</em> <em>ಠ</em> <em> I liked more marvelous team, don't be okay</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alien Queen [01:16 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I think it was <span class="u">@EijiTheRock</span> but we agreed to do it yesterday</em>
</p><p>
  <em>remember?</em>
</p><p><em>Because we added Blasty💥</em> <em> here~</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Blasty [01:18 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why the hell are you putting me in your dumb groupchats?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eiji the Rock [01:18 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Brooooo you are here now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we saw an interesting thing yesterday regarding our PB team!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and we said oooh sounds inturusting~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>show it <span class="u">@AlienQueen</span> show him</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eiji the Rock [01:19 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>If you say yes, we just need to get an airbender.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina, without saying anything else, sent the link to a Twitter post.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Blasty [01:20 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t have twitter.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blasty [01:21 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>And why the fuck did they call me Blasty? I Hate this shitty nickname.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki entered the configuration quickly looking for where the name was being changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Katsuki Bakugo changed his name from "Blasty" to "KING EXPLOSION MURDER"]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alien Queen [01:22 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't need Twitter to see it Blasty ~ just click on the link you'll like What you'll see ~ 💕</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Smileman [01:23 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>THE FUCK KATS, YOUR NAME IS SO LONG GONNA CHANGE IT</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KING EXPLOSION MURDER [01:25 pm]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It better not be porn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Electric [01:26 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEE</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki opened the link: It was a promotional image of a pro-bending junior tournament that would take place in about six months. The first places were scholarship opportunities to train professionally in the sport, and independent schools and teams could enter ... Wow, apparently, they were serious too. This is good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Smileman  changed your name from "KING EXPLOSION MURDER" to "DYNAMITE"]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Smileman  [01:27 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lol fits you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you're going to kill me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll think of another name lol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Smileman  changed your name from "DYNAMITE" to "KEM"]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Smileman  [01:34 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Your name of Mr. Kats explosive was very long so I put it in the initials of that thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>👉💀👈</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KEM [01:34 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, as long as it's not one of his kitsch @El smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you want to enter the tournament? We have to choose between Rosita and Flat face then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Electric [01:35 PM]:</strong>
</p><p><em>Ooots that I am not eligible? </em> <em>ಠಗಠ</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alien Queen [01:36 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Denki love💕</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know that I love you with all my pink marshmallow heart💗</em>
</p><p><em>But Blasty💥</em> <em> is our team leader</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eiji The Rock [01:37 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>also you can't control your flames without causing a fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or get rays for not controlling your energy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Electric [01:37 PM]:</strong>
</p><p><em>... Well. But then I am your representative! (</em><em>ノ</em> <em>ಠ</em> <em>益</em> <em>ಠ</em><em>) </em><em>ノ</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KEM [01:38 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Since when do you know about finances?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Electric [01:39 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooots you trust furendo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to tell my uncles to sponsor us for the expenses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although I think everything will be here in Rep City</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Electric: [01:40 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We only need to see who we make the uniforms with.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki made a face. Could the old woman she? Uh ... I didn't want to ask him but ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KEM [01:43 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm in charge of investigating that mother of the uniforms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now we just have to organize ourselves and find someone to join the team to be the airbender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the way. I left early today. I see them outside my school at 2:30 instead of 3 as usual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, get there early.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean you, dunce face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki smirked. Wow, things were working out really well for him to follow the path of her dream. But now, did he know any airbender? Not really ... It had to be someone his age. It was a junior tournament.</p><p>That's what she was when she got another message, but privately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Pinky Witch shithead sent you a message]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pinky Witch shithead [01:48 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>hey blasty 💥</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eiji told me that you said something to him the other day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your friend Midori</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of dreams that he has</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And of my ✨ witchy predictions~ ✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I leave school a little earlier than you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In fact I'm going out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I usually go to my house to eat before I go for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For what I thought to ask you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now will you accept me to make you a prediction?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don't want to, there's no fart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm just asking to see if I bring my little things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because, I mean, I can read your little hand but</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you have more specific questions if I use my material.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Damn shitty hair ... Why did she say if-wait he never told him not to tell anyone what he said did he?... he was also a bit curious about what the girl was going to say to her. I mean, I didn't believe in any of this but ...</p><p> </p><p>Me [01:50 PM]:</p><p>If you want, but I don't understand why you want to make me a prediction.</p><p>I only have questions about the nerd's dreams.</p><p>Also, what exactly did the shitty hair tell you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pinky Witch shithead [01:52 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He only told me that you told him that your friend has strange dreams and that he told you that you will ask me about it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But is that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can hear you say what I know about dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How they work and that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But those dreams are not yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I feel like you may have more questions than you want to admit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could personally try to help you understand the dream world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But my divination methods albeit if they say things like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>✨ Oh let's meet a blonde boy~ ✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It not only works for that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But for self-discovery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like therapy but without going to therapy, you understand?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For example, your hands will tell me things that, perhaps you know, but you have not told anyone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cards, the water and the wax will say things about your present, your past and your future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And although they don’t govern what is going to happen to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They help you make decisions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To make your own decisions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me [01:55 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The therapy uses a scientific method. Don't suck. Don't compare a science like psychology to your weird witchy thing that doesn't even have scientific proof.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring it if you want.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pinky Witch shithead [01:55 PM]:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Perfect!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew that one day you would accept that I read you the furtive mwahahah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La Girl Rosa brujil [01:57 PM]:</em>
</p><p><em>OH IF I FORGET TO TELL YOU SOMETHING‼ </em> <em>️</em> <em>‼ </em> <em>️</em></p><p>
  <em>If you have a chance, bring something from Mido</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And eat something really substantial</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In other words, eat something well before we go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's not just the fruit that we always eat when we are on the way to denki's gym is worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eat something substantial to keep you energetic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want you to pass out in the middle of the session</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AHSI also put cream on your hands to be able to read your hands at ease</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And there it all stayed. He didn't answer him but something told him to pay attention, so he bought something to eat (his money almost ran out, he only had enough to go back and forth. Ugh, this happens for giving his money to the nerd! at least he made sure the dumb bought something like a sandwich and didn't fuck fries like the bastard sure had planned). He went to the living room again, to see if the fool hadn't forgotten something in his place. He found nothing except for a bitten pencil (EUGH!). It had the nerd's name on one side so it was his. She put it in her trouser bag.</p><p>When it was time to meet the idiots, the first to arrive was Mina.</p><p>“Blasty!” She came in front of him, carrying a backpack.</p><p>“How much shit do you bring?”</p><p>“First of all, hi ~ how are you? I am good“ He rolled his eyes. “Second, well I bring my things. “She said, taking the backpack and opening it in front of her. Katsuki raised an eyebrow, and she peeked out curiously. “ My Tarot deck for when you have specific questions, my water bowl for hydromancy which is my specialty as well as to clean the Gym environment and prevent us from getting ugly ghosts and things, a little of moon water that I made exactly 28 days ago by myself “ She pointed to herself proudly. “The magnifying glass that I use for palmistry, which is the first thing we are going to do, some of the skin paint that I use to help me with my chi, birthday candles of various colors just in case, a bigger candle that I steal from my nana, oil, and two ham sandwiches that I prepared before coming here”. She pulled out the sandwiches and handed one to the blond boy. “Here, for you~“ This one took it raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“So much shit is involved in your witchcraft?” He frowned, seeing all the things. The bowl was metal ... he opened the sandwich and took a bite.</p><p>“Uy, Kats. This is very little compared to everything my aunt has” she said smiling, closing her backpack and putting it on her back again. “These are just the little things that are one hundred percent mine and that I can get out of the house without her getting angry”.</p><p>“... Hey, isn't that bowl too heavy?”</p><p>“Nah, it's aluminum."</p><p>After a while the other three fools arrived and went quickly to the gym, almost without stopping.</p><p>“Close the windows I'm going to cleanse the environment to make some predictions to Kats~“</p><p>They instantly complied.</p><p>“Uuuh, did Bakubro finally accepted?“ Dunce Face asked, smiling. The red-eyed one rolled them somewhat jaded.</p><p>“Something like that“ She said calmly. She took out the bottle of paint, and with her fingers began to make the figures that she always made on her arms, face, fingers and legs.</p><p>"Oh, this is exciting ~" Shitty hair’s began to push Bakugo to where Mina was. “You will see the power of Mina in action!”</p><p>Mina sat on the pot floor, and she began to make noises with a stick and the aluminum bowl.</p><p>“ Just don't panic. “Sero she said after closing the last curtain. “ Every time Mina does these things the gym gets really weird with ghosts and things like that. “ Sero swallowed somewhat nervously.</p><p>“ I don't believe in ghosts. “ Katsuki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“ That's what Sero said before Mina did a reading on him! “ Dunce Face screamed derisively. Katsuki rolled her eyes.</p><p>“ I think they only suggest themselves. The net all this mother feels that she is going to end up being bullshit ...</p><p>And she would have continued to be a sucker had it not been for the fact that, as the girl tapped the aluminum bowl, the atmosphere of the gym began to feel somewhat ... Heavy. Very heavy. Overweight. And cold. Cold on her back, her hands ... As if something had hung on him, as if the hand that she was preventing him from speaking to and defending Deku wasn’t enough and now something else had hung on him. She felt like she wasn't breathing and”</p><p>“ HEY I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING! Wait a minute Kats, I need to get these guys out or things will go wrong. “Mina she rolled her eyes and got up, hitting the bowl harder and shouting things that, the truth, she couldn’t pay attention because of the heaviness in her chest and body. And suddenly, she felt normality return, just ... That hand was still there.</p><p>
  <em>“ ... WH-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ?!"</em>
</p><p>"Uh, he did hit you badly..." Mina made a face. “It was a spirit, I think... I've never seen them so I don't really know what it was but...“ She sat down again, facing the blonde. "I'm sorry about tha ..." Katsuki stayed in her place, hugging himself. She made a face and turned to see the other boys, who seemed normal compared to the blonde. “Kats, calm down. Take a deep breath...” she raised a hand and put it on the blonde's head. “Calm dow-"</p><p>“I'M CALM! DON’T TOUCH ME! AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She shook violently so the girl pulled her hand away from her head. He saw her wrong, but he began to do deep breathing (as her father had taught him for her firebending training). With each breath the rapid and erratic beats of his heart began to calm down little by little... "I'm calm …"</p><p>"Fine..." She said, although she kept her cheeks puffed out. The other three sat next to them. “Kats Can you light this candle for me?“ She handed him a big candle. He did, rolling his eyes, and passed it to her again. She put it aside.</p><p>“Give me your hands...“ The red-eyed dude stretched out his palms. She began to review them with her magnifying glass. She sometimes moved his hands to bring them closer to the candle and see in better light.</p><p>“Why do you use a candle and not electric light?"</p><p>“Because this is how I work. And shut up!“ The girl said seriously, which was something weird for her. Katsuki rolled her eyes, but still she didn't say anything anymore. She just waited for him to finish. “ Uh ... Kats, you're right-handed right? “ He just nodded. "Okay..." she put the magnifying glass to one side of her and began to touch the lines of the boy's hands with her fingers.</p><p>And they stayed that way for a while until she lowered the boy's hands.</p><p>“Your hands show guilt, Kats. Not that you are guilty of something, but that you feel a very great guilt. Your anger issues are related to this. Also, they show that you are a very smart guy, but you get carried away by your feelings when you shouldn't, and when you should, you overthink things without even giving yourself the opportunity to simply let yourself go. Also, this is related to that guilt you feel, because when it is time to face this you let yourself be carried away by fear, and when you don't have to face this, you start to think about everything that could go wrong and because of that you end up in a spiral of anxiety that you express in anger". She took his right hand and showed it to him. “Your intelligence line and heart line“ She pointed to both lines: the one in the center of his hand and the one just above it “They are straight and almost parallel, but...“ now, she pointed to a small line that came out of the line above that collided with the one below. “You have a small twig in your heart line that collides with your intelligence line. And it manifests in your two hands, which means that it is something you've always carried. Also, you have a hard time expressing feelings other than anger, all a product of your anxiety".</p><p>The blond raised an eyebrow. Okay, he did feel guilty but... Seriously, what the fuck? Surely all this was made up, or maybe shitty hair told her that he felt guilty about Deku. Yes, it sure is. His hands couldn't say that much shit.</p><p>"That's practically what your hands tell me when I simply see them: Guilt, anxiety and hidden feelings that you don’t want others to see. What do you think?"</p><p>“... You already knew me, you got all this out before with whatever shitty hair told you" Bakugo crossed his arms, but seemed mostly unsure.</p><p>"Bakubro, I just told her that your friend Mido's dreams"</p><p>“I didn't take it from anywhere, your hands told me everything, Kats“ Mina sighed. “But if you want we can leave it here, if you don't feel so safe...“ The girl took the candle, to put it out, but-</p><p>“... I still have questions“ Bakugo said, his cheeks somewhat red.</p><p>“About what??" Denki raised both eyebrows, smiling and poking his rib.</p><p>“ About... The nerd, I think".</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Wou said that... Let see if there is something with him in your little hands~"</p><p>“Wait, can you see other people with that? “ Katsuki frowned.</p><p>“Not quite, but I can see how you feel about other people" She smirked. Katsuki hesitated for a few seconds, but ended up giving her his hands again. Mina picked up the magnifying glass and checked quickly, squinting and grimacing in the process. “Okay this is weird..."</p><p>“What's weird?“ He just looked at her, and he couldn't help but tilt his head a little ...</p><p>"Okay, uh ..." She let go of the boy's hand and put the magnifying glass to one side of her, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “ I need confirmation of something I saw. I'm going to...” she reached out to grab her backpack. “What do you prefer? Yes or no answers or a specific question with present, past and future?” she pulled out the box with the deck</p><p>“... What did you see?" He frowned.</p><p>“That your guilt has to do with Midori...“</p><p>“ ...” he said nothing, but hissilence said yes to the pink-haired girl.</p><p>She sighed, pulling the deck out of the box.</p><p>“ Your hands say that there is something that you haven't said. Something... that you feel. Something that <em>only you feel</em>. And you can't control it..."</p><p>“...” He turned to see his own hands, and then those of the girl who were shuffling the cards. “... Maybe... Maybe it's true...</p><p>She turned to see him with her eyes which dishes.</p><p>“Ay, Kats..." She bit her lip "... Did you bring something from your friend?"</p><p>“Yeah, but why do you use it?" He reached into his trouser bag, pulling out the bitten pencil.</p><p>“Give it to me“ She didn't answer him. He gave it to her automatically, though she rolled her eyes. She ran the tip of it through the fire of the candle and then rubbed the pencil across her tarot.</p><p>"Shuffle this yourself. “ She gave him the cards. “Shuffle them ten times, while you think about a specific question. We are going to make it past, present, and future... And as soon as you finish, you are going to say your question out loud... and use full names not nicknames“ Mina said, giving a slight sigh of concern, which was very palpable.</p><p>“Is this a one-time thing?"</p><p>“ We can ask several questions if you want, but it is best that you try to ask the specific questions. Sometimes the cards can give you double-edged meaning if you're not specific"</p><p>Katsuki nodded, and then he saw the deck in his hands ... What question could he ask? He just knew that he cared about the nerd. He only knew that he needed to know that this dream wasn’t his end, he needed to know what he could do so the nerd wouldn't end up dying dismembered or whatever, and why he felt that "there is something wrong with him" since he was little...</p><p>'Got it,' he masterfully shuffled the cards. He counted each move she made one by one, and when he reached number ten he adjusted them.</p><p>“Izuku Midoriya's nightmare, where there is a battle between elements and the death of two men, one dressed in the colors of the nations and the other dressed completely in black with a mask on his face... what does it mean? Is he going to die like that?"</p><p>"... Okay..." The girl nodded, although she was surprised by the question he asked. “ Now take the first three cards and lay them in front of me from left to right“ She indicated.</p><p>He did what she asked. He didn't even have the thought of "don't tell me what to do". The atmosphere was heavy and this was no time for his shitty attitude.</p><p>As soon as the cards were in order, Mina took the first one and turned it over. The first figure showed a very tall burning pagoda, from which two people were falling.</p><p>“ ... The Tower..."</p><p>“ Oh no“ Was the first word he heard coming from the other three fools since Mina got so serious.</p><p>“ Does it mean...? “ Katsuki turned to see the four from the corner of his eye. Their faces said this was... bad.</p><p>“ The tower means destruction.“ Mina said. Katsuki instantly gasped.</p><p>
  <em>... WHAT?!</em>
</p><p>“B-But it's in the past!... NO?!“ Denki asked bringing her face close to the cards.</p><p>"Yeah, it is in the past." Mina said, taking it in her hands. “ This card is ... Negative at a certain point, but it depends on your attitude towards everything... When it is in the past it says that what was built <em>was destroyed</em>...” she put a hand to her chin frowning the frown. “... And if it were a yes or a no, I would say no. So, no, I think it isn't your friends death"</p><p>Hearing that only instantly calmed him down, and in fact the other three calmed down as well. He heard that even Kaminari and Kirishima celebrated... And he did too, internally.</p><p>“But this is not the end“ She said. She placed the card in its place again and held up the second. This showed a smiling person who was carrying a bag in his hands, he was standing on a cliff and you could see water under it; the man had a small dog next to him; the sun rose to one side of the card; and everything absolutely everything looked at the man.</p><p>“ Oh, the Fool! This is a good one, Kats! “ The girl smiled and gave a quiet sigh.</p><p>“ And what does that one mean?"</p><p>“ It means the origin of something or a great change “ She took the card, showing it now. “The fool's card represents the beginning of something, and if it is upright, it is something positive. “ She gave it to him. Katsuki took it in his hands, touching and feeling the small reliefs that the card had. “ This, combined with the tower card, means that what was previously destroyed is giving rise to something new and positive.</p><p>“ ... And what does this have to do with the nerd?</p><p>"Hmm ..." She put a hand to her chin. “ What do you think if we roll the last one? Perhaps the future will tell us what kind of change he represents"</p><p>He just nodded. She turned the card over and showed a woman with two sabers and a bandage on her face.</p><p>"... hey, Kats ... Can you repeat your question for me?"</p><p>"Uh, I asked if Deku's nightmare meant his death."</p><p>“ You asked this as if that dream of your friend was a premonition, right?" He nodded. “Hmmm... The past says no, the present confirms the past, but the future...</p><p>“ What does this last card mean?" He frowned.</p><p>“ This last one is a two of spades ... It is a very ambiguous card, in questions of yes and doesn’t represent a maybe ... “ He frowned.</p><p>“ ... That is...?" He felt his heart beat violently again.</p><p>“ Okay ... Look. My interpretation is ... “ She was thoughtful for a moment. “ Your question is if that dream is the future of your friend. The past says no, it says the dream is ... Something that already happened, like, a long time ago. The present says that this dream is a change, a new beginning, a <em>positive</em> new beggining... But the future says that it could happen again"</p><p>“Happen again?!" Katsuki felt his breath start to shake.</p><p>“ Don't take it so literally, Kats. “ Mina tried to reassure him. “It is likely that your friend in some past life has died like this, and he is reliving it between dreams.</p><p>“ Past Lives? “ He frowned.</p><p>“ Uh, yeah. “ She just sighed. She took up the cards again and began shuffling them. “ We all have past lives unless you are a Literal new soul. Sometimes we reincarnate as animals, sometimes as people, it depends on how we have lived ... By the way your hands say it too, I counted twenty on yours. You are three less than Denki" She passed the deck back to Katsuki and he took them. Without saying anything, he just repeated the process. While he thought about the question, she continued speaking. “About your friend and his past lives ... From what the card said, it is ... More likely that what happened to him in that past life will be repeated, but being a maybe, it may or may not happen. Your friend is doing something different, probably, that will prevent him from having that tragic ending again, but there is still the possibility there that it will repeat... And, I don't know, but maybe it's something that even he doesn't control himself, since the two of spades is such an ambiguous card, it represents that everything that happens afterwards will be regarding the decisions that the questioner makes ...</p><p>"... I mean, if ... That happens again. Is it my fault?"</p><p>“ ... If you decide to interpret it like this ... Just... Prepare yourself. How about you better ask another question? “ She smirked.</p><p>“ ... “ Katsuki just nodded, analyzing what the girl said ... So, it was ... The past? ... And if it happens again, will it be Katsuki's fault? Not the nerd? Or will it be both? She didn't answer him the last question at all... Ugh this is confusing. He sighed again and said a question out loud. “What can I, Katsuki Bakugo, do to prevent Izuku Midoriya from dying like in that dream?" And instantly took out the three cards again.</p><p>"Wow Kats, you learn fast," Sero commented in a low voice.</p><p>“ I'm the best, obviously I learn fast". He answered back, but kept his tone low as well.</p><p>“ Show off ~ “ Mina giggled a little.</p><p>“ Whatever" He rolled his eyes and handed the deck back to the girl. She took the first card...</p><p>“ Oops I think you left one more. “ She said, separating the two cards. Katsuki was about to take the extra card to return it to the deck, but she stoped him “ No, Kats. We have to add this because, in this cases, this type of things aren't accidents“ Katsuki nodded. And she turned them over: she came out one that she had a man and a woman found about to hold hands; oh, and she was upside down. The second was one that had a man with a long cape facing his back, and five glasses at his feet.</p><p>"Uh, inverted lovers, and a five of glasses ..." Mina bit her lip.</p><p>“ Lovers? What does that have to do with the nerd? “Katsuki got something red from ... Imagine something ... Although she also thought about 'ew no!'. “ ... And being upside down mean something bad? And what the hell with that other one you said?</p><p>“ Hahaha Ay Kats “ She laughed a little “ Lovers give different interpretations depending on what is being asked and the context. She took it in her hands making a face, although she looked amused. “ Lovers don’t always talk about a romantic relationship, it can be one of friendship, parents and children, or love of oneself. It is just a card that represents love in general. Here we are talking about what you can do to prevent something bad from happening to Midori for what it would be ... a love between you and your friend, and you decide if it is a matter of you want it, you like it or any of those things. “ She shrugged, and the truth is that Katsuki turned redder.</p><p>“ Tch ...” and she turned to the other side. “...  OK. Then?</p><p>“ Being in the past and combined with the five of cups, it may mean that you made a hasty decision, which caused you to do a lot of damage ... And now you feel guilty for that. She put a hand to her chin. “ Did your relationship with Mido end ugly?</p><p>“ ... Something...</p><p>"Oh, Kats ..." she cocked her head, making a small pout as if she was saddened by what the boy said.</p><p>“ Don't even look at me with pity! Follow that mother or I'll go! “ Said the blond annoyed. The pink haired one just gave a soft sigh.</p><p>“ I'll pick up the next card. “ Mina said smiling a little.</p><p>The next card was a card that had three sabers embedded in a semi”realistic heart.</p><p>“ A three of swords, also inverted ... “ Mina frowned a little. “ This ... It's weird. It is supposed to represent a pain that has not ceased to be present and that you are going through a very ugly moment in your life ... But being the other way around means that little by little you are overcoming it, although it still hurts ... Have you talked to him lately?</p><p>"... Well ... The truth is ... I've always tried, you know?" The ... Friday wasn't the only time I followed the fool. She crossed her arms, though she seemed to be mostly hugging herself. “ I ... I take care that he eats at school, and he tried to make the bully who are not me, leave him alone. But ... But I don't speak to him. I can not. Something won't let me ...</p><p>“ Oh, that's what you told me. That when you try to talk to him he gives you something and you get aggressive, right? “ Kirishima said, to which Katsuki just nodded. Mina raised her eyebrows a little sadly.</p><p>“ Uh, that means you would have to work to get over this ... You want to regain your friendship with him right?</p><p>“ ... If I want, but only if he allows me ...</p><p>“ Well, it's a two”part thing. From you and him. It depends on both of us. “ She brought her hand to the third card. Turning her over, she came out of the tower again, but inverted.</p><p>“ ... Damn mother, that card loves me, doesn't it? “Katsuki hit the palm of her hand on her forehead ... “ How bad is it now?</p><p>Okay I was already a little into these mothers when he didn't even believe. Ha! The girl is good, the blond guessed.</p><p>“ Oh, Kats! Don't be so upset! Sight. She rubbed her hands a little. “ This card itself represents conflicts. Conflicts that destroy something. In the past, it is that it already happened, in the present, it is that you are going through it, and in the future it is that it will happen. But she is reversed. She pointed to the card. “ When inverted it means ... Something similar to normal ... But that one is aware of these changes and conflicts. It is one who doesn’t want to take the first step. In this case, YOU are the one who has to take the first step, to get closer to him ... This basically means that you know what you have to do. You want to protect your friend, but ... You ruined their friendship. Now, it hurts you not to be with him, and you carry a guilt that doesn’t let you advance. What you did that ruined their friendship will be destroyed, but YOU are the one who doesn’t want to get close, YOU are the one who doesn’t allow your friendship with Midori to be born again. “ Katsuki frowned. Mina continued. “ The lovers plus the five drinks say that your relationship with your friend ended because of a very stupid decision you made and now you feel a lot of guilt. She”she saw it a little wrong, he returned that look, although she looked scolding. “ And the present says that that decision still hurts you, for the same fault. The future says that the decision you made is going to be destroyed, but you prevent it from happening ...</p><p>“ I told you to talk to him again! But did you listen to me ?! Noooo! Kirishima poked the blond haired one on the cheek. Katsuki brushed it off instantly.</p><p>“ Leave me, rock face!"</p><p>Mina started laughing.</p><p>“ Uh, so are you going to talk to him again?" Sero cocked his head, resting his elbow on his knee and her cheek in her hand.</p><p>“ ... I-I don't know." He put his hands back, leaning on the floor while still sitting. "Every time I talk to him he gives me something ... It's ... It's just ..." He began to breathe harder, raggedly. “ This asshole is ...” he put his hands to his head in frustration. “ Every time I try to do whatever, be it approaching him or even asking for a pencil in class or whatever bullshit, something always happens that ends up making me upset, i don't know. Just ... Every time I talk to him, whatever it is, it makes me mad, and he ended up fucking everything because I end up repeating that stupid vicious circle that makes me go back to bothering him, hitting him, and wanting to destroy that fucking smile that he carries all the time, Because just to see him so unconcerned about the world and to know that he dreams of that fucking nightmare that a fucking TV show made me believe for years”YEARS that it was a premonition of his death and they gave me night terrors seeing the body of a Deku of ten, of eleven, twelve and thirteen years old butchered or impaled on peaks of land made me feel horrible, as if I wasn’t able to take care of the asshole I grew up with, and to top it off after starting to behave like shit with him and that every time I approach him shrinks in his place as if he were a trapped rabbit awaiting his death and that now I was the cause ... he ended up making me mad at me. A long time ago I realized that what I did was wrong, but the fucking guilt I feel doesn’t let me say anything”</p><p>“ Kats ... “ Some hands took him by the cheeks. Kirishima, Sero and Denki were silent, but they also had a hand on the blonde's back and shoulders. The hands of the pink haired one were the ones on his cheeks. “ Calm down ... This can be arranged ...</p><p>Now he had a lump in his throat. I shouldn't cry, no. He wasn’t weak. No. It wasn't like Deku who could cry all he wanted. He was supposed to be the strong one who never cries. No. When they were little Deku cried for both of them. No. He shouldn't cry.</p><p>"Kats, if you don't feel ready to talk to him yet, don't worry ..." Sero said. “ You will know when you should do it, when the moment tells you ...</p><p>Katsuki turned to see him, with a tired expression ...</p><p>“ I don’t know."</p><p>“ Look Bro, you said yourself that you doubted that Midobro held a grudge against you. Kirishima clenched his fist, raising it enthusiastically. “ With that you already know that nothing bad will happen. If you apologize, you could regain your friendship in small steps. But first you have to find the moment when you feel ready.</p><p>“ Want a tip from the cards? Mina asked, handing the deck back to the boy, though he didn't take it instantly. “ When you have a roll like this, you can also ask for one last piece of advice, taking the last card from the deck. He”He pointed under the card. “ Perhaps they can tell you something so that you can take the initiative.</p><p>“ ... “ Katsuki saw the deck, and took them decisively. “So I take the last one?“ Mina nodded.</p><p>Katsuki sighed. 'Nothing else can go wrong and weird this fucking late ...' she thought to herself, and put the card that Mina told him to get out of it. This time he turned it over himself: It was a card with ten swords wedged in a row, with a sunset behind them and clouds above.</p><p>“ Oh…"</p><p>“ Oh, now what the fuck? “ Katsuki asked in frustration.</p><p>“ Oh Kats, how do I tell you this ...” she began to fidget. “ I think you will not be able to wait long to speak to him, this card is not good.</p><p>“ Because?" Kirishima asked now, his eyes widening.</p><p>“ Okay, this last card we draw is asking for advice, and the ten of spades is ... Almost the same as the rook."</p><p>“ Wait to? “Katsuki felt her breath go away. Tower is destruction, tower is destruction ...</p><p>“ It is a card that represents a bad omen, that something bad could happen... “ She closed her eyes, thinking aloud. “We are talking about that you feel guilty and cannot talk to Midoriya... This card IS a bad omen, caused by yourself, where you have to assimilate these bad things to try to fix what you ruined, and close a circle ... A vicious circle, in which you got yourself. Because if you don't ...</p><p>“ ... Something bad could happen to the nerd, like in his nightmare..."</p><p>"Not just him, Kats..." she looked at him seriously. “Also, to you"</p><p>And in that moment, something inside him woke up, and the hand that was holding him and choking him, released completely at last.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The next morning he woke up early, despite the fact that he stayed a bit late investigating things about what happened that Monday afternoon (he would never admit it but ... He actually ended up liking that tarot mother a bit ...) . He got out of bed, had breakfast, and made his lunch for that day, along with a little bit more ... just in case. What's more, he better prepared another bento just like yours.</p><p>“ Are you preparing two lunches? “The old woman she asked when she got to the kitchen. She had a cup of coffee in her hand.</p><p>“ What do you care?"She said suddenly, tying the second bento well.</p><p>“ Ha! Who do you think you are, asshole ?!" She said too, but she came up behind her and put her hands on his shoulders. “ Who is the other one for?</p><p>Katsuki rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Deku yesterday didn’t bring lunch and I ended up lending him some money. I'm going to make sure that today at least I have something to eat ...” She said, something red was showing. Even so she Mitsuki didn't say anything, she just smirked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“ How considerate of you, Katsuki." She shook her hair and turned around taking a sip of her coffee. Katsuki rolled her eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, the house phone rang. Mitsuki went to attend.</p><p>“Bakugo Fam- Inko! How are you?” Instantly Katsuki started to pay attention to the conversation his mom was having. “ Huh ?! How did Izuku not sleep ?! “ ... The nerd didn't sleep? “ What do you mean? Okay okay I tell him. Yes yes, don't worry Inko. Yes! Don’t worry after a while it takes everything, if you don’t worry Inko. So Izuku is going to stay”ok ok yes yes, of course he can take care of himself ... Yes, send him a lot of messages. Yes. Sure! See you later, say hello to your boy. Ha! Yes of course, as if I was lucky. Have a nice day, friend. Bye, take care. “ And the blonde hung up.</p><p>“ Katsuki, put away that bento. Inko says that Izuku didn't sleep last night and he's not going to school today. “She told him from her place.</p><p>"... Don't screw with me." She dropped her face onto the bar. “ Now what do I do with this shit ?!</p><p>“ Let your dad take it. “ She shrugged her shoulders. “ Now get ready. Inko asked if you can take your notes to Izuku, so do it before you go with your buddies. Or better stay with him, Inko told me that she is going out and not coming back until late at night.</p><p>And Katsuki just snorted. Well, she would talk to the nerd after school then ...</p><p>After a while, she was already in her living room. And it was all relatively normal with all the extras talking to each other ... Well, no, it wasn't normal. Izuku wasn't going today. From what she managed to hear, the nerd hadn't slept last night ... Why was it him? Uh, did he ever dream about that thing again? At least she already knew that it could be something else and not a premonition ...</p><p>“ So the teacher was like all distracted yesterday because he forgot that he was going to Make us an exam? And he's going to make us one today ?! “ He heard an extra say suddenly. His eyes widened. Oh no”</p><p>At that moment they heard the door slam open, and a haired boy-WAIT IS THAT DEKU?!</p><p>The boy had a DEVIL SIZE dark eyebags. His clothes were WORSE THAN EVER, all dirty and moisty. His typical smile wasn’t there and... he looked worse than a demon, it wasn't just that he didn't slept last night it was way worse than that... And he had such a scary face that he didn’t say anything and he just went to sit at his place.</p><p>'What the fuck?' Katsuki thought, getting up from his place and approaching the nerd with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“ Hey, Deku. Weren't you supposed to stay home today because you didn't sleep yesterday? You look horrible. But hey today have-”</p><p>“Go Fuck yourself, Kacchan"</p><p>... Wait wha-!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fifth chapter of my BNHA x Avatar fanfic! There are more clues and little things out there that are gradually unveiling more things for our characters!</p><p>What I promised I did, and here is Katsuki back! Now we go again with a little lore and construction, but this time from Bakugo and his squad's point of view! We still know that people don't know about the avatar, but there are people who still know about these stories in addition to our protagonists Deku and Kacchan! AND MINA IS A WITCH!</p><p>Ah, we are also finally syncronized on both POVs! AND DEKU JUST SNAPPED AT KATSUKI! HAHAHAHA<br/>Why is he here when he wasn't supposed to go to school?</p><p>Question Time! (If you like, you can respond in the comments):<br/>- Have you ever had someone do divination to you? Are you interested in it? I know quiromancy, but very little... althrough tarot is iNTURUSTING....</p><p>But, like Katsuki said, tarot is not a replacement for therapy. If you need and can, take therapy!</p><p>Anyways! I love y'all! Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you give it a try and leave comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>